Mystical
by Kags21
Summary: Naraku is a movie star. When he's at a bar one night, he's see’s Kagome and they start a relationship. Everything's going great . . . just. One problem . . . Kagome doesn't know Naraku's real identity. Will Naraku ever tell Kagome, or will he live under
1. Chapter 1

Mature Warning. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE LEMONS, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE.

All Characters are human and out of Character

* * *

Naraku- 28 

Sesshoumaru-26

Kagome -24

Sara-26

Inuyasha -23

Bankotsu- 30

Sango-25

Miroku- 26

Koga- 27

Kagura- 30

Ayame- 25

Hiten- 27

"I can't believe I haven't had date in three months." Kagome practically yelled in the bar.

The bartender and her friend poured her another drink, her favorite Rum and coke.

"Stop being so damn difficult then." He said to her.

Kagome glared at him. "Shut up Fluffy just because you have a, live in girlfriend. Whom you can have anytime you want." She hissed.

Sesshoumaru laughed at her the tow had become friends every since she had moved out to L.A. from New York. "Are you jealous of Sara and I?" He teased

Kagome didn't answer him.

"Date an actor." He told her.

"I don't think so." She said drinking her drink.

"Why not?" he asked her

"I will not be caught up in one of those relationships paparazzi following my every move, god forbid we break up or get married." She said

"Aren't you jumping ahead of yourself?"Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Oh just shut up!" She yelled.

Sesshoumaru left her alone to give others' drinks. A man walked in wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap. He looked around before taking a seat at the bar a few seats away from Kagome.

"Welcome to Crescent Moon what can I get you?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"A beer." He told Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and went and got him a beer. Kagome glanced at the stranger.

"Don't scare my paying customers off." Sesshoumaru warned her.

"Whatever, I pay." She said in her defense.

"Oh really should I show you, your tab?" he asked as he handed the man his beer.

Kagome turned up her nose at him. "Why do you wear golden contacts?" she asked deciding to bother Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru developed a left tick in his left eye.

"Better be glad I like you." He said as he walked around and sat down next to her on one of the empty stools.

Sesshoumaru's cell phone went off. He looked at who was calling him."I'll be back." He said to Kagome and went in the back.

* * *

"Boyfriend?" Man as ked as he ate some nuts. 

Kagome looked at him." No not that it's any of your business." She told him.

"My name is Kagawaki by the way." He said as he picked up his beer and sat down in the empty seat next to Kagome.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses when it's dark outside?" she asked him.

"I've been working 14 hours. My eyes are tired." Was his reply.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" he asked.

"Kagome." She said

"A cute name." He told her.

Sesshoumaru came back out to see Kagome and his paying customer talking and laughing.

"Everything ok?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes, now leave me alone." Kagome told him as she turned back to Kagawaki to continue her conversation.

"Hey want to ditch this place?" Kagawaki asked her as he took his wallet out.

* * *

"Excuse us a second." Sesshoumaru said to him as he pulled Kagome to the side."Are you crazy how do you know he's not a killer or rapist?" Sesshoumaru asked her. 

"Would you stop being so overprotective, I'm a big girl." She said

"Fine, but if you're home when I come by tomorrow I'm calling the cops." He told her.

Kagome smiled at him."Love you too." She said and left with Kagawaki. Kagome got in his car and two drove off.

* * *

Kagome and Kagawaki went out to a club and ended up back at her place. She invited him in the two walked into her kitchen. She poured him and her a glass of wine 

"Are you trying to seduce me?" He asked as he set down his glass and leaned closer.

"Maybe." She said as she put her glass down as well.

"We had a great time at the club and that restaurant. I still don't understand how you got us a table when the guy said it was booked." She said as she took her shoes off.

"I know the owner." His voice lowered and took on a provocative quality that sent shivers down her spine.

"But the thing is, I want you. I know you know that. And what I want to do with you can't be done where we were. We need privacy, uninterrupted hours, and a very big bed."

Kagome swallowed hard, savoring and fighting the sensations all at once.

"Too forward?" Kagawaki asked. "Or you just can't handle?"

"No it's just That's what I've wanted to hear for sometime now." She told him.

"A one-night stand?" Kagawaki pushed his glass aside.

"Maybe it won't be." He said as he caressed her face

"I'm grown. I can handle it." She said

"Good." He reached over, took her hand, and bought her palm to his mouth.

Kagome had to clench her teeth the pleasure was so great. Kagawaki's warm, lips moved against her palm in a slow, teasing sweep.

"Where is your bedroom?" He asked her.

"Up..stairs." She stammered.

* * *

Kagome opened the door to her bedroom, Kagawaki slammed the door closed, then he pulled her top over her head, he lowered his head, and backed her against the wall. 

"I want you." Kagome told him breathlessly.

He looked at her soft skin. His mouth came down hard on hers. He tangled a hand in her hair, maneuvering her to deepen the kiss. His tongue plunged inside, rubbing against hers, Kagome pulled his shirt open, pressing herself against his smooth muscular chest. Her nipples hardened against her sheer bra. He could feel them against his skin.

Kagawaki carefully lowered her onto the bed and lay down next to her.

As their kisses grew more hot and frantic, so did the desires. She had to have him now.

They yanked the remainder of their clothes off. Kagawaki unhooked her bra and trailed his mouth down to her nipples, sucking them until Kagome was moaning in pleasure.

He moved from one breast to the other as he tugged her panties off.

Kagome slipped her fingers inside his boxers, exploring every inch of him.

Kagawaki groaned. He stood up and took off what was left of his clothes, before lying back on top of her, his solid weight pressing her into the mattress.

The kissed again their hands exploring each other, his hand slid down the curves of her body, then he reached between her legs to touch her.

Kagome whimpered as his long fingers slid inside of her.

"You feel so damn good." Kagawaki whispered, his breath hot against her ear.

Kagome cried out. "Don't go slow."

Kagawaki rolled away from her, he reached in his discarded pants and took a condom out his wallet, he pulled it out and tore the wrapper open with his teeth, quickly. He put it on.

He thrusted into her, Kagome shifted under him, her body adjusting to the fullness. He began moving. Each thrust slow and deliberate.

"Faster." She gasped, her muscles coiling tighter.

"I'm so close..."

Kagawaki released a moan, his hips pumped compulsively, driving him aa the way into her quick, powerful motions so forceful, they shoved the two of them farther up the bed until they were flush against the headboard.

It slammed against the wall with each relentless thrust. They went over the edge in rapid succession. Kagome climaxed violently, fighting back a scream as the spasms rocked through her.

Kagawaki kept pushing into her, erupting in his own mind-numbing orgasm and gripping the headboard as he let go. He collapsed on top of her..

For a while, all you could hear were their breathing. Kagome laid there thinking. She was in pure bliss.

Kagawaki pulled her close to him to tired too, leave. He closed his eyes. Kagome eventually closed her eyes.

The next morning Kagome was woken up by the phone she Picked it up and answered it.

"Hello." She said in a tired voice.

"Good your home." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome groaned. "Yeah and you woke me up." She said as she turned over and saw that Kagawaki was gone, she saw a note on the pillow and picked it up.

Sorry I had to leave, I didn't want to wake you, I'll call you as soon as I get a break on my job.

Kagawaki.

Kagome smiled at the note and hung up on Sesshoumaru.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Mature Warning. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE LEMONS, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE.

Naraku- 28

Sesshoumaru-26

Kagome -24

Sara-26

Inuyasha -23

Bankotsu- 30

Sango-25

Miroku- 26

Koga- 27

Kagura- 30

Ayame- 25

Hiten- 27

**Kohaku -20**

Kagome smiled as she got out of bed that was the best sex she had, in a long time, she looked at the alarm clock. "I hate work." Kagome said as she walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Kagome had an everyday job she worked at an office, nine to five-job. She finished her shower and went back into her bedroom to get ready for work.

After she dressed, she grabbed her house keys and was walking out the door.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango yelled

"Sango, are you picking me up for work?"Kagome asked her.

"That, and I don't want to hear Kikyo's damn mouth about you be late."

"I hate that bitch, if I didn't need the money I'd quit."She told Sango as she got in her car.

"I know you would honey." Sango said as she pulled off.

"I tried calling you last night all I got was your voice mail." Sango told her.

Kagome smiled, she put her lipstick on. "I meant this guy." Kagome told her.

"And?" Sango asked as she drove.

"We meant as Sesshoumaru's bar, talked a little left together, went to Mitternacht Himmel, then back to my place." Kagome told her.

Sango almost hit another car at hearing what Kagome had just said. "Mitternacht Himmel, that place is booked solid all the time how did you two get in there?" Sango asked once they were in the parking lot of their job.

"He knew the owner." Kagome told her like it was no big deal.

"So you slept with him does this mean your dry spell is over." Sango teased as they walked inside the building to take the elevator.

"I think so, he left me a note said he'll call me as soon as he gets a break on his job."

The two got on the elevator and pushed the button.

"So what's his name?" Sango asked her.

"Kagawaki." Kagome told her.

"Hmm, what does he do?" Sango asked.

"God Sango, you're just as bad as Sess." Kagome told her.

"I'm just looking out for you." Sango told her.

"Thanks, Sango." Kagome told her as the doors to the elevator opened. The two walked out, Kagome went to her desk, she placed her cell phone on her desk and sat down, she was sitting to long before she heard the shrill voice of Kikyo.

Kikyo had long black hair and dark brown eyes, small thin lips, she wore a black suit and black high heels.

"Kagome you're here on time." She said as she walked over to Kagome's desk.

"Yes I am, what did you need me to help you with?" Kagome asked her.

"I have some clients coming in. A few hours did you finish the designs for their house?" Kikyo asked her

"Yes Kikyou." Kagome said to her.

"Kagome when the clients come in I do hope you remember to call me Mrs. Tashio." Kikyou said to her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course Mrs. Tashio." Kagome said between clenched teeth.

Kikyo walked away from her and went back into her office, Kagome rolled her eyes at Kikyo, if Kikyo wasn't one of the best Interior designers in L.A., Kagome would quit.

Inuyasha and Kikyo deserved each other. They were both idiots. Sango walked over to Kagome's desk. "The wicked witch is gone." Sango said

"The only person that scares her is Sesshoumaru. Kagome told her as she got up and poured herself a cup of coffee. "If I had the money, I'd start my own company." Kagome said to her.

"I'm sure Sesshoumaru would lend you the money." Sango said to her.

"I know but knowing him and his perverted mind, he'd won't something I won't be giving him." She said as she sat back down at her desk.

"Well have you been saving money?" Sango asked.

"Yeah." Kagome said as she typed something on the computer. "I hope this day goes by fast." Kagome said to her.

* * *

He was sitting in his trailer relaxing drinking his morning cup of coffee looking at his lines for the day. He placed the cup on the table as he heard someone walk in closing the door behind them.

"Where were you last night?" The man asked him as he walked over to him

"Out." He simply said.

The uninvited guest took out a cigarette and lit it. "You can do better than that I thought you were coming to the party."He said.

"Hiten, I found something more interesting to do besides go to another mindless party." He told him.

"And what would that be Naraku?"

"I meant someone." Naraku told him.

"Who, a model, a socialite?" Hiten asked him as he sat down next to him.

"No, I meant her at a bar." He said

"A bar, how drunk were you?"

"I wasn't drunk, she's cute we had a good time." He said as he took his sunglasses off revealing his blue eyes.

"You sound like you're going to see her again." Hiten stated.

"I am. I programmed her number into my cell, and mine into hers." Naraku told him.

"You slept with her didn't you?" Hiten asked.

Naraku chose not to answer. "Are you out of your mind do you remember ths scandal you were involved in just two months ago?!" Hiten yelled.

"Look I dated Abi, because she was fun, date a model, how was I to know she was going to go on those talk shows and tell everyone we were getting married." Naraku said in his defense.

"Oh I don't know could it be because you are the highest paid actor, and every woman wants a piece of you, just like this girl you slept with." Hiten said.

Naraku stood up grabbing his script.

"I don't think I have to worry about that with her." Naraku said as they walked out the trailer.

"And why is that?" Hiten asked as Naraku's assistant walked over to him.

"Mr. Taro, don't forget you have an n interview today, and a photo shoot."

"Thank you Muso, while I have you here, Muso I want you to send flowers to this address." Naraku told him.

"Have it say from Kagawaki." He told Muso.

That made Hiten stop in his tracks. "No wonder she didn't know who you were you used real name." Hiten said.

Naraku rolled his eyes and dismissed Muso after giving him Kagome's address.

"What are you going to do if this get serious?" Hiten asked as they walked to the set.

"I will tell her who I am if it gets that serious." He told Hiten.

"Now I have to be nice to pretend I'm in love with Kagura, the things I do for fame."

"You know you like kissing her." Hiten teased.

Naraku glared at him before walking over to Kagura who was adjusting her dress.

"Naraku darling I missed you at the party." She said.

"I was tired." He said to her.

"Kagura why are there more fan girls than usual here?" he asked her.

"Oh, well. The rumor is that Kohaku Moriyama is here." She told him.

"Why the hell is he here?" Naraku asked her

"Are you jealous?" she asked.

"Of that kid, no." He told her.

"Well good because here he comes." She told him.

"Naraku Taro, nice to finally meet you." Kohaku said to him.

"Yes, you as well." He told him.

Kohaku had dark brown hair, and big brown eyes, he was tall skinny. "I guess your wondering why I'm here." He said to Naraku

"A little." Naraku told him.

" I wanted to meet you, you're my idol, I 've always wanted to work with you." He told him.

"Well you're doing fine your movie came out not to long am I right?" Naraku asked looking for Hiten or Kagura.

"Yes." Kohaku said smiling.

"Excuse me Kohaku, but I have to go and do my job." Naraku said to him and walked away.

"You meant Kohaku huh?" Hiten asked.

"Shut up." Naraku yelled.

"Be nice." Hiten said laughing.

* * *

Kagome was eating at an outside café with Sango when her cell rang. Kagome looked at who was calling her and smiled. "Hello." She said. 

"Kagome how are you?"Kagawaki asked her.

"I'm doing well." She said blushing.

Sango laughed at her. Kagome was acting like a teen girl with a crush.

"I had a great time last night and I was hoping we could do that again." He said.

"I would like that." Kagome told him.

"Great how about tonight?" he asked her.

"That sounds good." She told him.

"How about nine?" he asked her

"That'll be great." She said

"Great I'll meet you at your house." He told her and hung up.

"Oh my god you sounded like a girl with a crush on the popular guy in highschool." Sango teased.

"I can't help it, if you heard him talk, probably how he got me out of my clothes so fast." She told Sango.

"Want me to come over and help you get ready?" Sango asked her.

"Please." Kagome said.

* * *

Four hours later 

Kagome and Sango walked into her bedroom "Look you shower and I'll pick out something for you to wear." Sango said to her.

Kagome went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Sango looked through Kagome's clothes and picked out a black slinky tank and a pair of black pants that would show off her well toned stomach.

* * *

Naraku went home and took a quick shower, kissing Kagura and dealing with Kohaku was enough, and on top of that he had to do interviews. But now he was getting ready to go on a date with a normal woman. He was debating on where to take her tonight though. 

He was finishing getting ready when Muso came in. "Oh your going out?" Muso asked.

"Yes did you send the flowers?" He asked him.

"Yes, is there anything else you want me to do?" Muso asked him.

"No." Naraku told him and walked out the house.

Naraku walked to his grey Lexus and got in he started the care and drove out the drive way.

* * *

Sango and Kagome were sitting on her bed looking at the tank and pants. "Come on Kags you have to get dressed." Sango told her. 

Kagome took the pants and tank into the bathroom and put it on her hair was blown straight.

Kagome came out the bathroom.."You look beautiful." Sango said to her.

The doorbell rang.

"Stay up here and lock up once I go." Kagome said to her as she grabbed her keys and purse.

"I want details in the morning." Sango told her.

Kagome smile d and ran down the stairs. "Coming!" she yelled as she put her shoes on.

She quickly walked to the door and opened it to see Kagawaki. "Hi." Kagome said to him.

"Wow you look amazing." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, so do you." She said

"Thank you for the flowers by the way." She told him.

"I thought you like them." He told her.

"Shall we go?" He asked her.

Kagome nodded her head and left closing the door behind her.

* * *

Restaurant 

Kagawaki and Kagome were sitting down. "So how was your day?" he asked.

"It was ok. I really hate my boss." She told him.

"He's that bad is he?" he asked her.

"She, but she was the only one that hired me." Kagome told him.

"What kind of job do you have?" he asked.

"I' m an interior designer, I work for Kikyo Tashio." She told him.

"I heard she's very good." He told Kagome.

"She is I just, I wish I had my own company." She said with a sigh.

"You never know Kagome you might get what you want." He said as the waiter poured wine in their glasses.

"What do you do for a living Kagawaki?" she asked him.

He had to think, he didn't want to tell her who he was just yet, he thought about what he use to do for a living when he first came to L.A.

"I work in a bookstore." He said.

"Really which one?" she asked.

"Borders." He said as their food was bought out.

"That's great." She said smiling.

After dinner was over Naraku drove to the beach for privacy. "I'm having a really great time with you." He said as his hand went to her butt.

"Me too." She said

"I don't usually do this, but how about we be exclusive?" He asked her.

"I'd like that." She and kissed him his lips.

Naraku kissed her back enjoying her kisses. Naraku's cell phone went off. He looked at who was calling him, then he turned it off.

"I have someone more important to be with." He told her as he kissed her again.

When he dropped her off, he didn't come inside, he had to get up at six a.m.. "I'll call you later today." Kagome told him before kissing him one more time and going inside.

* * *

Naraku walked into his house he took a shower and got in bed and went to bed. 

Early Next Morning

Naraku turned the tv on and like he did every morning. "Good Morning L.A. we have some sad news for a lot of Ladies this morning. Hollywood's leading man Naraku Taro is taken, no picture of the woman yet, but may who have seen the two together say it's the real thing." The reporter said.

Naraku turned off the tv and groaned this was not what he needed, he was going to have to do some damage control and talk to Kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome awoke with her T.V. on and noticed a famous actor on the news. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Damn celebrities and their popularity" Kagome then got up and walked into her bathroom and began to draw a bath. Thank god she had the day off work. She was beat. Once the bath was drawn, she stripped of her clothing and was just about to get into the steaming hot bath when the phone rang

* * *

Naraku growled as he got out the bed, he grabbed his phone and called his Publicist. "I was wondering when you were going to call me." He said

"Shut up Bankotsu and get your ass over here!" Naraku bellowed and hung up on him, Naraku walked into the bathroom it was an enormous bathroom, he had a shower with massage sprays, and twin shower heads. He took his boxers off and stepped into the shower.

When Naraku was done with his shower, he finished getting ready, he put on a pair of pants and shirt and went downstairs and sat in the kitchen.

His assistant Muso was cowering by the coffee machine. He had seen the news and was afraid to approach Naraku.

Muso carefully placed a cup of coffee in front of Naraku. "Beautiful morning isn't it Mr. Taro." Muso said

Naraku glared at him."Muso when you sent Kagome those flowers what name did you use?" he asked him.

"I..I used Kagawaki and cash sir."Muso said as the doorbell rang.

"Thank god" Naraku said.

* * *

Kagome grumbled to herself as she was disturbed from her bath to answer the phone.

"What do you want?"Kagome grumbled, knowing it was Sango.

"Well good morning to you too," Sango sarcastically replied over the phone.

"Good morning." Kagome said.

"Much better Kaggy!!!" Sango laughed.

" What it is you want. I'm in the middle of getting ready to take a bath?" Kagome asked her.

"Well since we have a day off how about a little shopping?" Sango asked.

"Yeah give me a half an hour." Kagome told her and hung up.

* * *

Bankotsu walked in Naraku's mansion and smirked as he walked into the kitchen. "Well, well who are you sleeping with now?" Bankotsu teased as he sat down.

"She is not famous I haven't even told her who I really am." Naraku told him.

"Well so far there are no clear shots of her, but that won't last long." Bankotsu told him.

"What do you know about her?" Bankotsu asked.

"I know she works for Kikyo Tashio, she wants to have her own business someday, she's great in the bed." He said grinning.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes at him he noticed how quite Muso was. "What did you do to your assistant?" Bankotsu asked Naraku

Naraku looked at Muso. "I just asked him a question. I'm not going to fire him." Naraku told him.

"Okay what do you want me to tell the media?" Bank asked him.

Naraku closed his eyes. "Tell them no comment for now and to respect my privacy." He told Bankotsu.

* * *

Kagome finally got into her nice hot bath."Ahh yes this is great." Kagome said to herself.

Thinking about her night with Kagawaki she blushed and smiled to herself. Finally her bath was over and she began to get ready for when Sango came.

"Ready?" Sango asked as Kagome opened the door. Kagome smiled and nodded. She was indeed very happy. Whenever she thought of Kagawaki, she would get butterflies in her stomach.

"So how was your date last night?" Sango asked as they drove to the store.

"It was great we had dinner at this place by the beach then we went for a walk on the beach and he said he wants to date just me!" Kagome told her.

"Well we do I get to meet him?" Sango asked.

"Sango you just have to wait this is all new to me." Kagome told her.

"Did you two you know?" Sango asked.

"You're sounding more and more like Miroku." Kagome said as they parked in the mall parking lot.

"I am not I just want to know if he stayed over." Sango told her.

"No he had to work." Kagome told her.

"You're blushing." Sango teased her as they got out the car.

"Hey you want to see that movie with Kohaku Moriyama ?" Kagome asked her.

"No I think he's an ass." Sango said as they walked inside the mall.

Kagome and Sango walked around for a while. "So did you see on the news this morning about some actor being off the market?" Sango asked.

"I heard bits and pieces." Kagome said.

"Could you ever be in a relationship with an actor or anyone in that business for that matter?" Kagome asked as they walked into Victoria's Secret.

"I don't know, but it might be fun." Sango told her.

Kagome picked out some bras and panties and walked over to the counter and paid for them.

Kagome and Sango went and did some more shopping.

* * *

After Naraku glared at Bankotsu for the thousandth time, Bankotsu went and did his job.

"Are you going in today?" Muso asked.

Naraku rubbed his face and stood up. "No I'm going in." Naraku told him and walked out the kitchen.

The rest of the day went by nothing exciting happened, Naraku didn't call Kagome, by time he got home he just went to bed.

* * *

The Next Day

Kagome sat at her desk not working on her design but wondering why Kagawaki hadn't called her.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said as he walked up to her desk.

"Inuyasha what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Is Kikyo in?" he asked.

"Yeah." She told him.

Inuyasha walked to Kikyo's office and opened the door.

Kagome sighed."Hey what's wrong?" Sango asked Kagome.

"He didn't call." Kagome told her.

"Well maybe he had to work late." Sango told her.

"Kikyo is only famous because of her last name." Kagome said.

"Yes marrying a Tashio does wonders for ones career." Sango replied.

"I'm surprised that neither of the sons went into the business.

"Sess, he doesn't want anything to do with the spotlight, he leaves that to his parents, and Inuyasha doesn't have talent." Was Kagome's blunt reply.

Naraku parked his car outside of Imperial designs. He got out the car leaving his sunglasses in the car. He walked into the building and to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked him.

"Yes I'm here to see Mrs. Tashio." Naraku said to her.

The young woman smiled at him. "You're Naraku Taro, I..I'll call her right away!"

Naraku sighed. "I like to keep this as low profile as possible just tell me what floor she's on, it's a surprise." He said smiling at her.

"12th floor." The girl told him.

"Thank you." Naraku told her and walked over to the elevator and pressed the button.

* * *

Kikyo and Inuyasha came out her office and walked over to Kagome's desk. "Kagome are those designs' ready yet?" Kikyo asked her.

"Not really." Kagome told her.

"And why is that, it's not like you have a social life." Kikyo retorted.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. Naraku got off the elevator and looked around for Kagome. He heard a woman yelling at an employee and went to see about it, from where he was now standing he could tell that Kagome was being chewed out by Kikyo.

"Excuse me." Naraku said interrupting the argument

"What?!" Kikyo said as she turned around.

"Oh my, you're Naraku Taro, what can I do to help you?" Kikyo asked him.

Naraku looked passed her and walked over to Kagome. Kagome looked up at him. "Wasn't how I wanted to tell you." He said to her.

"You know him?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome didn't know what to say she was in shock. Kagome stood up and looked at Sango, she saw Kikyou glaring at her.

"Is there somewhere we, can talk?" he asked

"You can use Kikyo's office." Sango Told them.

* * *

Naraku grabbed Kagome by the hand and led her into Kikyo's office once inside he locked the door.

"You lied to me, how could you?!" Kagome yelled.

"I didn't want to tell you my real name at first I wanted to see if a woman would like me for me and not because of my name." He said.

"So Kagawaki was?"

"Kagawki is my first name. Naraku is my middle name." He told her.

"Everything else was true I do like being with you and I meant what I said at the beach." He told her.

"So why are you telling me who you really are now?" Kagome asked him as she walked over to the window.

"The media knows I am seeing someone they just don't know whom yet, so if you want out now I understand." He said as he walked over to her.

Kagome thought about it, she had always said she would never get involved with a celebrity, but he was different she liked him, she had a great time with him.

Kagome took in a deep breath and turned around to look at him. "Is there anything else you're not telling me?" Kagome asked him.

"Well not really I mean I was in a relationship, it went bad she used me to get more famous other than that. There's nothing." He told her.

Kagome smiled at him. "I like you. Naraku and I want to see where things go." She said to him.

Naraku smiled and kissed her on the lips. "Thank you." He said.

Naraku held her by the hand as they walked out Kikyo's office. "Mrs. Tashio, you don't mind giving your lovely assistant having the rest of the week off do you?" Naraku asked the stunned Kikyo.

"Well I don't know." Kikyo said.

Naraku nodded his head and walked over to Kikyo, Kagome watched the interaction between the two she couldn't hear what they were discussing.

"Kagome enjoy your paid vacation." Kikyo said to her

"Thanks." Kagome said as she turned her computer off and grabbed her purse

"I'll see you Monday, Kagome said to all of them.

Naraku took Kagome by the hand and led her out the building.

"How the hell did she meet him?!" Kikyo screeched.

Sango smiled jealous Kikyou/" Sango teased.

"Of her please he'll tire of her and move onto a model." She said before pulling Inuyasha back into her office slamming the door closed.

"So where to?" Kagome asked.

"How about a nice Italian dinner?" He said as he held the car door open for her.

"Okay she said smiling.

(Two hours later)

"So since you have the week off how about we really get to know each other." Naraku suggested.

"That sounds good." She said as he drove back to his house.

"This is so not a house." Kagome said as Naraku parked the car.

Naraku smirked as they got out the car he took his keys out and opened the front door letting her walk in first. Kagome looked around the walls were white. There were candles on the walls.

Naraku walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let me show you the pool." He told her.

Naraku took Kagome out to the back and showed her the pool. "Do you use it much?" She asked him.

"Mostly on the weekends." He told her.

Kagome sat down by the edge of the pool, Naraku looked at the beauty by his pool, he just hoped that she could handle the Paparazzi when the started hounding her, and digging into her life.

Later that night

Kagome was guided to Naraku's bedroom. It was a king size bed with black satin sheets on it.

"I didn't bring any clothes with me." She told him.

"I don't think you'll be needing them." He said with a grin.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, Naraku dipped his head to passionately press his lips against hers and slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

Kagome's heart sped up, she stepped back to look at him. Kagome walked back over to him, and bit his lip.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Naraku's neck. Naraku kissed her again.

He lifted her into his arms and placed her on the bed.

Sliding down next to her, he showered her face with kisses, while his mouth searched for the sensitive area as the base of her throat, she unbuttoned his shirt. Naraku moaned when she pulled off his pants. Then his boxers were thrown to the floor

Kagome took a good look at him. She ran her hands over his defined six-pack, savoring every inch of his chiseled abs.

Naraku reached for both of her arms and held them above her head, he pulled her top off and with his other hand and was rewarded by the sight of her round, full breasts in a lacy bra.

"I want to touch you!" Kagome begged, wanting to please him.

"Not yet," Naraku whispered, as he slowly released the front clasp of her bra. His mouth closed around her right nipple, he rubbed his tongue against her causing Kagome to gasp.

He lifted his head to kiss her again and released his hold on her arms. He then inched his fingers downward and tugged her thong over her hips and legs.

He gently slid a finger deep inside her. Kagome groaned."I'm ready Naraku." She said

Naraku wasted no time, he portioned himself between Kagome's legs and thrust inside of her. The ecstasy of being so close to her rocked him from head to toe.

Kagome put her legs around him, moving her hips in a primal, erotic rhythm. Their pace quickened.

The pleasure of Naraku moving against her was wonderful as the first waves of bliss washed over her, she called Naraku's name as her body tightened around him. They both screamed to the heavens as they let themselves go.

When it was over, Naraku rolled off of her and to his side. Catching his breath, Naraku turned his body toward her and rested his head against his arm and looked at Kagome.

Kagome watched as he closed his eyes, she watched him for a while tracing her finger tips over his face. The more she looked a t him, the more she knew in her heart in the little time she had spent with him so far she was falling for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome woke up the next morning to find Naraku not there but a note instead.

Kagome smiled as she folded the note and got out the bed. She walked into the bathroom and looked at the shower, it was so huge, she had never seen one this big except on tv when she and Sango would look at MTV's Cribs. She turned the shower on and dropped the sheet on the floor and walked into the shower closing the shower door behind her.

* * *

Naraku was currently in his trailer once again looking over his script, the movie would soon be over and then he would be able to be with Kagome more. He knew there would be many interviews and they would be asking about her, how they meant and everything. He stood up and walked out the trailer with his script in his hand. "Naraku!" Hiten yelled as he ran to catch up with his co-star and friend. 

"Hiten." He said. "Are you coming to the wrap party tonight?" he asked him.

"No I have plans." Naraku said as he saw Kohaku. "Why is he hanging around here?" Naraku asked Hiten.

"I have no idea why he is here, maybe. He looks up to you." Hiten said as Kohaku walked over to them. "That's all I need." Naraku said.

"Naraku, Hiten nice to see you two again." Kohaku said.

"Kohaku why are you here?" Naraku asked him.

"Well I have always looked up to you." Kohaku said.

"Kid I'm not a role model." Naraku said and brushed passed him.

Kohaku watched him leave and sighed."He is a great person but needs to learn to be nice." Kohaku muttered

Kagome finished her shower and walked back into Naraku's bedroom and found her clothes gone. "Now what I am supposed to wear?: she asked as she put on a bathrobe and walked out the room and down the stairs into the kitchen where she saw a man cooking. "Good morning." Kagome said.

The man turned around. "Morning Miss, Mr. Taro said you would like breakfast is there anything specific you would like?" he asked.

"Pancakes, I haven't had those in a while." She said.

The cook nodded his head. "What's your name by the way?" Kagome asked.

"My name is Jack." He told her.

Kagome nodded her head and sat down at the kitchen table.

Muso walked in the kitchen and saw Kagome. "Morning your Kagome correct?" Muso asked.

"Yes, and who are you?" she asked him.

"Muso, I'm Naraku's assistant." He said as he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you" Kagome smiled and shook his hand.

"Is there any way I may help you?" Muso asked as he gave a small bow.

"Is there something I may wear besides this?" Kagome gestured to the robe.

"Why yes follow me." Muso said

Kagome followed Muso to Naraku's office, Kagome watched as he picked up the phone.

"What size do you wear?" Muso asked.

"Six." She said.

"Koharu hi, listen can you bring over some of your employees to Naraku's ?, She's a size six." He told her. "Great see you soon." He said and hung up. "No worries you'll have some new clothes in a few hours." He told Kagome.

"What I can't use his money." She said.

"If he finds out, I did nothing to help, I'll be fired please accept his gift." Muso told her. Kagome nodded her head.

"O.ok" Kagome said.."But if he gets mad I'm blaming you." She continued as she pointed at him

Muso only nodded, Kagome went back into the kitchen and sat down at the table, Jack sat a stack of blueberry pancakes before Kagome along with eggs, fresh squeezed Orange juice, coffee and syrup. "Mmm, this is so good." She said as she dug in. Muso watched as she ate, she was different from Naraku's previous ladies, she actually ate.

Kagome looked at Muso and saw his surprised expression. She then said "Yes... I do eat. I'm not like the Models and stars...I eat REAL food. Not that tofu stuff...eww."

"I see. He'll be glad to know that." He said

After Kagome finished her breakfast, she wiped her mouth. "Thank you Jack." She said.

"You're very welcome." He told her as he took the plate and cups.

"Would you like to wait in his room until Koharu gets here?" Muso asked her.

"I guess it would be for the best in case there are people waiting to get a glimpse of me." She said and went back up to Naraku's bedroom.

* * *

Naraku had just finished the last scene of his movie when he walked into his trailer and was surprised to see Kaguya sitting on his couch wearing a pair of jeans and a see though top. 

"Kaguya..." Naraku glared at her. "What do you want!?"

"My, my, I just came to congratulate you on finishing your movie and to be your date tonight at the party." She replied

Naraku turned his head away from her, Kaguya was a model she was tall, she had curves in all the right places, the two had been an item just like him and Abi were once. She was beautiful. She had blue eyes like him, but red hair. "I'm not going. I have plans." Was all he said.

"Oh maybe I can be in those plans of yours." Kaguya said as she walked to him.

"No, you will not be in my plans not now and not ever!."Naraku yelled."Now get the fuck out of my trailer!" He told her as he shoved her out the door.

Kaguya composed herself and walked away from the trailer and to her waiting car.

Naraku sighed, he was glad the movie was over now he would be able to spend more time with Kagome. Naraku grabbed his cell and keys and walked out the trailer, his day wasn't finish he had to meet with his lawyers.

"Naraku, are you coming to the party?" Kagura asked him.

"No Kagura I am going home to have a semi- normal life." He said as he got in his car, putting his sunglasses on. He started the car and let the parking lot.

Naraku stopped at his lawyers and signed some documents and then left to go home, he checked the time, he decided to make a quick stop at the florist. He walked inside and looked around before walking up to the man at the register.

"Can I help you?" the man asked him.

"I like a dozen of roses." He told him.

"Yes sir." The man said to him.

Naraku waited while the florist arranged the roses. "Will there be anything else?" the man asked him.

"No, how much?" Naraku asked him.

"$100.00." He told him.

Naraku gave him $150.00.

"Keep the change." Naraku told him and left with the roses.

Naraku laid them down in passenger seat and started the car once again and drove toward his home.

* * *

Kagome was now in the kitchen helping Jack prepare dinner." So he's a meat and potatoes type of guy?" Kagome asked. 

"Yes, Mr. Taro only eats the really fancy meals when he is at one of the restaurants or and awards thing." He replied.

"Good to know." She said as she checked on the flank steak. Kagome cut up some lettuce and tomatoes, with some fresh herbs.

Kagome took out a bottle of Merlot and put it in ice to chill. Kagome took the steak off the grill and set it aside so it could rest.

Jack finished the rice and placed it on a dish, he then cut the steak up and placed it atop the rice. All that was needed now was for Naraku to come home.

Naraku pulled up to the driveway and punched in the code. The Gates opened and he drove into the estate, he pressed the button opening up the garage door and parking the car inside.

He exited the car with the roses in his hand.

"I'm home." He said as he walked in.

Kagome heard him and walked out the kitchen to greet him, Naraku hid the roses behind his back.

"Hi." She said as she walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Hello my dear." He said as he broke the kiss.

"What are you hiding?" She asked.

"My, you're nosey."He said smiling at her.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked as he backed into the main dinning hall.

"Yes Muso, was very helpful, he uh said you wouldn't mind he had, your friend Koharu come over, I needed a few clothes don't worry I'll pay you back." Kagome said to him.

"Kagome it's fine. You don't have to pay me back." He told her as he took the roses from behind his back and handed them to her.

"Naraku you didn't have to." She said.

"I wanted too." He said.

Kagome smiled at him. "Well sit down. Dinner is ready." She said as she walked into the kitchen, to put the roses in water.

The table was already set Kagome came out with the plate of rice and fish, Jack bought out the chilled wine.

"Good evening sir." Jack said to him

"Evening Jack."Naraku said as his eyes roamed over Kagome's body.

"Will you be needing anything else?" Jack asked.

Naraku shook his head no, Jack took that as his cue to leave the two alone.

"Did you make this?" Naraku asked her.

"Jack helped." She said as she fixed his plate.

"So how was your day?" She asked him.

Naraku opened the bottle and poured them both some wine. "I finished the movie, so now I'm free for the next five months."

"So during these free months what are your plans?" she asked.

"I was hoping to spend my time with a beautiful brunette." He said

"And how do you know she wants to spend time with you?" Kagome asked him.

Naraku smirked. "I think she does." He said.

"Kagome seriously I want to get to know you and for the next five months, I just want to be with you see where this goes, and at the end of the five months if you still want to be with me I would like for you to accompany me to the premiere of the movie." He said.

"I'd like that, so will we go on secret dates?" she asked.

"If that is what you want, I'll protect you from those vultures, eventually one of them will get a photo of us together." Naraku told her.

"Okay let's see where this goes." She told him. They finished their dinner and went out and sat out by the pool.

"Have you always lived in L.A.?" She asked Naraku.

"No, I was born in Japan but didn't stay there long my parents moved around a lot, I came out to L.A. When I was 18, did some modeling, part time at a book store, eventually went into acting." He told her.

"Wow. I can see you modeling." She said.

"You can?" He asked.

"Yes, you have the body for it."

"Thank you., what about you always lived in L.A.?" he asked.

"New York, actually went to N.Y.U., graduated came out here got a job with Imperial designs, made friends, dated plenty of losers, I was actually thinking of becoming a lesbian before you showed up at Crescent Moon."

"Hmm, good thing I showed up then." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yes it is, my mom would kill me."

So the rest of the night the two talked out by the pool telling each other about their lives, families and bad dates.

Please read Demon Castle by DarkMistress2, it's a great Naraku/Kagome story


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome smiled as he told her about his travels while filming.. life couldn't be better that was until the paparazzi show up."Damn it,come on Kagome!"

Kagome and Naraku quickly ran into the house, Naraku pulled the shades down.

"So much for them not finding out." she said as they now sat in his bedroom.

"I hate them sometimes." he said as he looked at her.

"Are you sure you still want to date me?" he asked her.

"Yeah, actually I've been through this before." she said.

"I thought you never dated an actor?" he said

"I didn't my friend Sesshoumaru Tashio, who you meant at the bar, his dad and mom are actors, he and his brother Inuyasha are heirs to a fortune.

"Tashio as in Tamki Tashio?" he asked her.

"Yeah." she said as if it was no big deal.

"I've seen him in public , I never had the guts to approach him." Naraku told her.

"He's nice, no big deal." she said as she walked over and looked out the window, to see the paparazzi had gone. "I guess this will be on the news huh?" she asked him.

"Most likely." he sighed and they are going to try and find out everything about you." he told her.

"Well I have nothing to hide." she said.

"You better be right Kagome." Naraku smiled and hugged her . He then grabbed her hand and led her up stairs, onto the balcony.

"Like the view?" Naraku asked.

Kagome gasped and smiled."It's beautiful." Kagome said as a shooting star went by.

"The paparazzi won't be able to find us...up here" Naraku smiled. Kagome was too much into the view to have heard what he said.

Kagome yawned, she was tired. "So what are we going to do today?" she asked him.

"What do you want to do?" he asked her.

"Lets go out." She said turning around to face him.

"You want to go out and face the public, you're a brave woman." He told her.

"I can't hide forever, I have too, go back to work next week." She told him.

"Alright little lady" Naraku snickered. Kagome looked at him

."I may be little but that doesn't mean I can't be mean" Kagome huffed and walked away from him down the stairs.

"What a women." Naraku said dreamily and followed her down the stairs.

Naraku and Kagome took a shower, and then proceeded to dress, Kagome wore a pair of jeans and blue top, Naraku wore a pair of jeans and a black shirt.

"Here put these on." He said as he handed her some sunglasses, he put on a pair as well.

"I'm going to take you out to breakfast." He told her as they walked to his garage. He unlocked the door and helped Kagome in the car. Naraku got in the driver's seat he pressed the button and the garage door came open.

"So where are we going?" she asked as the gate came open.

"AO, it's a new place, I think you'll like it." He told her.

Kagome turned the radio on as he drove. "So what's the name of your new movie?" she asked him.

"It's an action movie, I play a man whose family was killed before his eyes, and then seeks vengeance. , Movie is called Maximum."

"Are there love scenes in it?" Kagome asked.

"Quite a few." He said

"Oh." Kagome grumbled.

Naraku looked at her and noticed her pouting." Oh come on Kagome...the only real woman worth kissing is you."Naraku leaned in and kissed her.

Naraku drove up to AO, and put the car in park, he then got out and helped Kagome out. The valet took Naraku's car and went to park it.

Naraku led Kagome inside the restaurant where they were seated in a booth. The waiter handed them menus and left.

Kagome looked over the menu trying to decide what to order. "What are you getting?" she asked Naraku looked over the menu seeing what he wanted to eat. "How about two Bellini's to start." He said to her.

"I always wanted to taste it." She said.

"I'll think I'll also have, the Banana Stuffed French Toast." She said.

"And I 'll have the Maine Lobster Omelette." Naraku said. The waiter returned and took their orders.

A bowl of strawberries was set before them. Kagome picked up one. "Open up." She said to Naraku. Naraku opened his mouth and Kagome placed the strawberry to his lips, Naraku took a bite, Kagome ate the rest.

"Yummy." Naraku smirked and leaned over kissing Kagome.

"Your lips are sweeter." Kagome said to him. Naraku raised and eyebrow and smiled.

"Why thank you Kagome but you're much more sweeter in bed." Kagome gapped at him."NARAKU not in public."

Naraku snickered."Well it's true."

"Naraku, who is this?" Kohaku asked taking an uninvited seat across from the couple.

"Kohaku what do you want, are you stalking me?" Naraku asked.

"No, but who is she, I know you not a model you're too fat to be one." Kohaku said to her. "Kohaku leave before I hurt you." Naraku said to him.

"What it's true, I mean she's cute but she could never be a model, not with the way she's eating." He said in his defense.

"I have never!" Kagome looked at Kohaku. She slapped him across the face." You little shrimp. I ought to castrate you!"Naraku looked at the anger and enraged Kagome.

"Kagome?" Kagome snapped her head in his direction.

" I'm sorry sweetie." She said

Kohaku turned to Naraku and scooted over by him."She's really scary."

"You should learn to keep your mouth closed." He told him as the waiter bought their breakfast along with their drinks to the table.

"So listen is Kagura free?" Kohaku asked him.

"Why?" Naraku asked him.

"Because I think she's hot, I know she's old like you, but we talked but I wasn't sure if I should ask her out."Kohaku told him.

"If I set you up will you leave me alone?" he asked Kohaku.

"Yes." Kohaku said to him.

"I'm sorry honey." Naraku said to Kagome as he called Kagura's number.

"Kagura, how do you feel about me setting you up on a date?" he asked.

"With whom?" she asked him.

"Kohaku Moriyama." He said.

"Very well,...he is appealing to the eye:" Kagura said.

"Well here talk to him yourself." Naraku threw him the phone.

"Hello?" Kohaku said and he and Kagura had a conversation while Kagome and Naraku ate their breakfast.

"So is that how most dates are set up?" Kagome asked him.

"That and agents." He told her.

"If my best friend Sango knew that he was sitting here she 's tell him off." Kagome told him. "She's not a fan?" Naraku asked.

"Nope, she thinks he's an idiot." Kagome said as Kohaku hung up the phone.

"Here you go, thanks." Kohaku said handing him, his cell phone back.

Kohaku didn't apologize to Kagome. He instead went back to his table. Kagome's own cell phone went off. "Sorry." She said to him.

"Hello." She said

"Kagome!, When the hell were you going to tell me you're dating Naraku Taro?!" Sesshoumaru yelled in the phone. "Do you know he sleeps around never in a serious relationship?" he yelled.

"Sesshoumaru, stop yelling, did Inuyasha tell you?" she asked.

"Yes I did. He also told me that Kikyo gave you the week off." He said to her.

"Listen to me carefully, I don't read tabloids or listen to the latest gossip, I like Naraku and he likes me, Now stop calling me, I will talk to you later." She said and hung up.

"I'm so sorry." She said to him.

"I think it's great that your friends care about you." He said as he finished his breakfast.

"Yeah, sometimes they care too much." She told him as he paid the bill.

"Where to now?" she asked him.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked her.

"Hmm, I need to go home and get a few items and than back to your place." She told him.

"Well then we should go, we have yet to make use of the Jacuzzi." He said nibbling on her ear.

Naraku drove back to Kagome's home, the two walked inside. "Make yourself at home." She said to him and ran up the stairs Kagome grabbed a few pairs of jeans, some shorts, her bikinis, and a few skirts, tops. She packed them in a bag a long with some sandals. She then grabbed her shampoo and conditioner.

Kagome came back down the stairs with her bag. She found Naraku sitting on her sofa."Are you ready?" she asked him.

"Nice and cozy." Naraku said to her.

"You mean that?" she asked him.

"Yes, are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yes let's go." She said to him.

The two left her house and headed back to Naraku's home. Once back at Naraku's home Kagome went and changed her clothes. She meant Naraku out by the Jacuzzi. Kagome wore a Triangle Pink multi Bikini top and a thong bottom. She climbed into the Jacuzzi across from Naraku.

Naraku swam over to her and began kissing her neck. "Thank you for a wonderful breakfast." She said.

"Anything for you." He said.

Kagome stared at Naraku's handsome face. Her body screamed for her to be with him again, he was like a drug.

She leaned over to kiss him, giving herself over to him once again.

Naraku's tongue swept into her mouth. The feel of his hands on her top. , She pressed her body close to his, wanting him inside of her..

Kagome straddled his lap Naraku kissed her hard on her full soft lips.

Kagome ran her tongue along his hot skin. Kagome ducked under the water and removed Naraku's shorts.

She came back up and looked at him, Naraku undid her bikini top.

"I have to taste you again." He whispered. Sending shivers down her spine.

He kissed her nipples, and then her breasts. He removed her bottom and lifted her onto him and slowly bought her down over his member.

She moaned his name.

"I can't wait any longer. He whispered frantically.

Naraku eased into her, he began thrusting with a surge of bliss coursed through him. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist, lifting her hips to meet each delicious motion.

As she finally climaxed. Soon Naraku froze above her, his face a tight mask of pleasure as he to let go. Afterward they held each other. Kagome's eyelids grew heavy. Naraku got out the Jacuzzi and carried Kagome back into the house and up to his bedroom, he smiled down at her.

"I love you." He said knowing she was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshoumaru looked at his live-in girlfriend. "How can she date him?" Sesshoumaru asked her. "Sess, Kagome is a grown woman, why don't you let her make up her own mind?" Sara asked him.

"I did, now look whose she's with." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Sara shook her head. "You don't even know Naraku." She said.

"I know his type." He told her.

"Yes dear, now are you ready to go,?"

"Go where?" he asked her.

"Your parent's for lunch, something about Rin." Sara told him.

When they got there, the couple got out of the car and walked up to the door.

Sesshoumaru rang the doorbell, and a minute later, Rin came to the door and as she opened it, she yelled, "Sesshoumaru!!!! Sara!!!" She then gave them a big hug as she let them in.

"Rin, where is Father?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"He's in his study." Rin said. "Daddy!!!! Sesshoumaru and Sara are here!!!" Rin yelled up the stairs, causing Sesshoumaru and Sara to cover their ears since the house echoed.

"You take after Inuyasha alright." Sesshoumaru said once he was able to hear again.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked as he walked in with his wife. Sesshoumaru looked at Kikyo, he then grabbed Sara by the hand and went into the other room. Tamki Tashio, and Izayoi Tashio came down the stairs to see, their two grown sons, along with there other halves. "Tamki, Izayoi, nice to see you again." Sara said to them.

"You as well my dear when are you and Sesshoumaru going to get married and give us some grand kids?" he asked.

"Never." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Stop being stubborn,Your brother is married." He said to him.

"Well, I'm not my brother, am I?" Sesshoumaru said, gripping Sara's hand a little tighter.

"No, you're not. But it would be nice for you two to get married." Tamaki said, looking at his son.

"That depends on us, now what did we have to come over for?"

"To plan Rin's graduation party." Tamaki said, smiling at his daughter.

Rin smiled back happily, glad she was graduating. "Well, balloons, friends, tablecloths, cups, and a cake should be fine." Sesshoumaru said.

"You're not getting off that easy." Izayoi said, looking at him.

"You will help Sara with the invitations." His mother said to him. "What?!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"You heard me." She said narrowing her eyes at him, and then I want you to go find a cater." She told him.

"And what will Inuyasha be doing?" he asked.

"He will be helping with the decorations. "She said.

"What?, We have people for that. You're rich!" Inuyasha yelled. "

"You will do this or no inheritance." She warned them both.

"Fine." Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha said.

"Where's the little one?" Tamki asked Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, oh she's dating an actor." Sesshoumaru told him.

"She's WHAT!?" Tamaki yelled.

"She is the one dating the actor Naraku." Sesshoumaru said.

Tamaki growled.

"Honey, at least. She's happy." Izayoi said as she patted her husband's arm

"Yes. She deserves to be happy." Tamaki replied, settling down.

"Alright, let's get to work on those invitations! Come on, Sess!" Sara said, pulling him into the kitchen.

* * *

"Hmph, he'll dump her soon." Kikyo said.

Rin narrowed her eyes at her sister-in-law. "How do you know that?" Rin asked her blue eyes blazing.

"Kagome can't handle being around famous people." Kikyo said.

"Excuse me. She hangs around us and us. Well. My parents are famous." Rin said to her.

"Naraku Taro, will not date her for long, this is just till his movie comes out, then he will go back to dating his kind." Kikyo said. Inuyasha kept quite and put his hands over his ears, Rin was about to go off.

Rin walked up to Kikyo and slapped her hard across the face. "You will watch what you say about her around me, Kikyo." Rin said.

"Why should I? You're just a little girl." Kikyou retorted, putting a hand on her hip.

"Because, Kagome is a very good friend of the family, and I suggest you watch your tongue!" Rin screamed in Kikyo's ear as she stomped off to the kitchen, furious.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Izayoi asked.

"Kikyo just said that Naraku will dump Kagome after his movie came out and he would go back to dating 'his kind.' Uuuggghhh! Sometimes I just hate her!" Rin said as she drank some water, trying to cool down.

* * *

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha. "Aren't you going to do anything!?" Kikyo yelled at him.

"Honey you know by now, that my family adores Kagome. "Inuyasha said to her. "She's not family!" Kikyo screamed.

Sara laughed as she stuffed an envelope. "Kikyo is really jealous of Kagome isn't she?" Sara asked Sesshoumaru.

"I just stay out of it." Sesshoumaru told him.

A few hours later the family was having lunch. Inuyasha kept Kikyo away from Rin. Rin turned the tv on and turned it up.

"Latest Entertainment news, we now know who the beauty is that has been seen with Naraku Taro her name is Kagome Higurashi." The reporter said. "She is an up and coming designer. Sources say the two met at the bar called Crescent Moon."

Taski Tashio turned to Sesshoumaru. "They meant in your bar?"

"Yes, Father. That is where they met. And I did not know at the time that he was the actor." Sesshoumaru said, sealing envelopes and putting it in the pile. Taski sighed.

"Alright." He said as he continued eating while helping with decorations. Sesshoumaru sighed. _'I kind of wish she never met him_. _Now she is going to be harassed by the press._' Sesshoumaru thought as he sealed another invitation

* * *

Kagome dropped her apple as she saw what was on the tv. "Naraku., Did you hear this?" she asked.

"I just heard it." He told her.

"Kagome we knew this would happen, are you sure, you're okay?" Naraku asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said kissing him on his lips.

"I'll hire bodyguards for you." He told her.

"Is that necessary?" she asked him.

"The press can be a pain." He told her.

"Let me think about that, I'll be right back." She told him.

Kagome's phone went off. Naraku picked it up. Hello." He said.

"Who is this?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"This is Kagome's boyfriend, who may I ask is calling?" Naraku asked him.

"Oh. This is Sesshoumaru. We met at my bar when you first met Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh, that's right. Hello. Kagome isn't here, can I take a message for you?"

"Yeah. Just tell her to call me back, if you don't mind." Sesshoumaru said. "Sure. Bye."

"Bye." Sesshoumaru said and hung up. Kagome came back into the room just as Naraku closed her phone. "Who was that?"

"Sesshoumaru, he wants you to call him back. Is there anything between you two?" Naraku asked her.

"No, I'm a friend of the family, that's all." Kagome said as she picked up her phone and called Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru what is it?" she asked.

"Rin's graduation party. He said.

Rin grabbed d the phone out of Sesshoumaru's hand.

"Kagome!, You have to come and bring Naraku with you, is he really as hot as he is on screen?" she asked.

Kagome laughed. "He's hotter in person." Kagome said looking at Naraku.

Rin, giggled. "I can't wait to meet him, The party is Friday at nine, I look forward to meeting him." Rin said and handed Sesshoumaru back the phone.

Kagome giggled. "Okay... anyway, so that is when the party is, so I guess you can bring him, but do not bring the press to this house!" Sesshoumaru said.

"Don't worry. If they come, we'll be prepared." Kagome said, looking at Naraku again.

"Alright. But if I see anything bad about us or you on the news or in the paper, I'm going to hurt somebody." Sesshoumaru said protectively, as if he were her brother.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Kagome said.

"Alright. We'll see you on Friday. Bye." "Ok. Bye." Kagome and Sesshoumaru said as they hung up.

"A party huh?" Naraku asked her.

"Yes, you'll get to meet Tamaki Tashio." She said.

"Sure, now come out front with me, I have a surprise for you." Naraku said taking her hand and leading her out the front. "Close your eyes." He said.

Kagome closed her eyes. Naraku led her over to where he wanted her. "Now open them." He said.

Kagome opened her eyes and sitting in Naraku's drive way was, a BMW, in blue. Kagome's eyes went wide. "This is for me?" she asked him. "Yes, just a little gift." He said.

Little?! This is huge!! Oh, thank you!!!" Kagome said as she turned and nearly tackled him.

"You're welcome." Naraku said, chuckling. He handed her the keys and she ran to the car, opened it, and climbed in, getting used to it. _'Man. I can't believe he would go through so much just to get me this!_' Kagome thought, turning on and setting the radio where she wanted it._ 'I love him so much.'_ She added, getting out and locking her new car. She walked back over to Naraku and gave him another hug.

"I love it." Kagome said.

"I'm glad." Naraku replied, taking in her scent. She then looked up at him and gave him a passionate kiss.

Kagome broke the kiss, "I'll be back in a few hours she said and ran over to her new car and got in, and drove away. "I can't believe this !" she screamed with excitement as she drove to Sango's house.

Kagome parked in front of Sango's apartment building and got Out and ran to the door ringing Sango's bell.

"Just a minute." Sango yelled as s he came down to open the door. "Kagome!" Sango said. "Hey, I just came by to see if you would like a ride in my new car!"

"Your new car?" Sango said. Kagome pointed it out and Sango's mouth dropped open.

"I hate you." Sango said.

"You love me and you know it." Kagome replied as they ran out to her car and got in, driving away. "Where are we going?" Sango asked her.

"How about the mall?" Kagome asked.

"Sure!" Sango exclaimed as they kept driving.

"You really saved money to buy this." Sango said.

"I didn't buy this my boyfriend did." Kagome said.

"He, brought you this!, Marry him Kagome now." Sango said.

"Sango it's too early in the relationship fro that." Kagome told her.

"I guess so, where have you been?" Sango asked.

"I'm staying at his place." She said.

"Wow, are you moving in?" Sango asked her.

"We haven't talked about that." Kagome said as she drove into the parking lot.

"Oh. Well, I hope you do." Sango said as they got out of the car and entered the mall.

"I know, we just need time to talk about it." Kagome thought as she looked at some cute shirts and bottoms.

She picked some out and went to the dressing room to try them on for the heck of it. A few minutes later she came back out with a few that she liked and had decided to buy. After they paid for their things, Sango and Kagome went to other stores.

* * *

Bankotsu came over to Naraku's. "Is there anything you want me to say to the press?" he asked Naraku.

"No." Naraku told him.

"Why haven't I meant her?" Bankotsu asked.

"You will, when I am ready." Naraku told him.

"Yet Muso has meant her, that's not fair." he said.

"Muso is my assistant." he told him.

"Not that it's any of my business but is this a fling?, I mean you aren't seriously going to continue dating her when the movie comes out are you?" he asked.

Naraku glared at him. "You're right it's none of your business." He said his voice growing cold.

Bankotsu put his hands up defensively. "Alright, alright, sorry." Naraku went into the kitchen and got some water, Bankotsu helped himself to some as well.

"I think she might be the one, actually." Naraku said as he drank some water. Bankotsu tried not to choke. "Are you serious? She is just some woman you met at the bar! She isn't an actress or a singer. She is just a normal person!" Bankotsu said.

"I don't care. I love her." Naraku said, putting his empty glass on the counter.

Bankotsu did choke then, "Love her, have you lost your mind?!" he yelled.

"Bankotsu you work for me, not the other way around and I will marry her or do whatever I damn well please." he told him.

"Ok, ok, I just thought you would marry an actress some one famous as well." he said. "You will respect her." Naraku told him. Bankotsu nodded his head.

* * *

Kagome and Sango were walking back to her car with their bags. "That was fun!" Kagome said as they put their things in the car and got in and drove off.

"Yeah. We should do it again." Sango said.

"Yeah. Especially with my new car!" Kagome exclaimed, turning on the radio. _'I wonder if Naraku will like the new clothes I got._' Kagome thought, blushing a little.

"Kagome, why are you blushing? Are you thinking of your boyfriend?" Sango asked.

"Of course!" Kagome said, and they both laughed. Kagome dropped Sango off at her place and gave her a hug. "Give me a call, ok?" Sango said.

"You got it. Bye." Kagome replied, letting go of her friend.

"Bye." Sango replied as she left. Kagome then started driving back to Naraku's house.

Kagome drove back to Naraku's house, she punched in the code and the gates opened. She drove in to the driveway, and parked the car. she then took her bags out and walked up to the door and rang the bell.

The maid opened the door an d let her in. "Naraku I'm back." Kagome said as she walked in the kitchen to see the unknown male talking to Naraku.

"Kagome, you're back he said as he walked over to her and kissed her.

"This is Bankotsu ,my Publicist. " he said.

"Oh, hi nice to meet you." she said.

"You as well." he said. Not wanting to anger Naraku anymore than he did already.

: Kagome looked back at Naraku and said, "I'm going to go put these away."

"Alright." Naraku said as they kissed again and Kagome went upstairs to put her bags in Naraku's room.

"She's lovely, all right."

"Keep your hands to yourself." Naraku warned him.

"Hands are in my pockets." Bankotsu said, putting his hands in his pockets. Naraku chuckled. 'He is weird.' Naraku thought as he went and sat down on the couch, waiting for Kagome to come back downstairs.

"I' am leaving, for my personal sanity, please no babies." Bankotsu said and left.

Naraku didn't respond. Kagome came back down. "Are we alone?" she asked him.

"Yes." he said as he pulled her closer to his chest.

"I take it you went shopping." he said.

"Yes, I did." she told him.

"There is something I want to ask you, it'll soon be a week , so I was wondering how would you feel to moving in with me?" he asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Last Time: "There is something I want to ask you, it'll soon be a week, so I was wondering how would you feel to moving in with me?" he asked. Lemon in this chapter

* * *

Now 

Kagome looked at him. "Are you serious?" she asked him.

"Very serious, and before you ask, you would be the first woman I have ever asked to live with me." He told her.

Kagome blushed. "Yes, Naraku I want to move in with you!" she said before jumping into his arms.

Kagome kissed Naraku all over his face. "I'm glad you're happy." He said kissing her on her lips.

Kagome looked at him. She touched his face. "Let's go to bed." He said to her.

"Why are you horny?" she said laughing.

"You want it just as bad as I." Was his reply.

Kagome smiled at Naraku before licking the side of his face. "I'll meet you upstairs." Kagome told him and got off of him, and walked slowly up the stairs.

She went over to the clothes she brought earlier and pulled out a baby blue, baby doll set with lace on it. She went into the bathroom and changed, she grabbed the bottle of Chanel and sprayed it on her, neck, she shook her hair, a little before walking out the bathroom, and going to sit on the bed, waiting for Naraku to come up.

Naraku finally came up and closed the door, he turned around to see Kagome on his bed, his eyes went straight to her legs.

Naraku slowly walked over to the bed, he sat down on the bed and looked at Kagome's legs, he began placing kisses on her legs.

Naraku moved up her body and kissed her neck. Shivers ran up and down Kagome's spine.

Naraku kissed her stomach. He pulled her to him, pressing her ample breasts against his chest.

Naraku took the moment to take possession of her mouth, enjoying her sinful kisses. Kagome's hands moved to his pants and unzipped them.

Kagome moved her hands down to remove her panties, only to find they were gone.

Naraku smirked. "How did you do that?" She asked.

"My secret." He said.

His hand slipped down between her tan thighs, his fingers caressing her intimately, she arched off the bed and cried out.

"Like that?" he teased.

Kagome glared at him, Naraku kissed her thighs, before pushing them apart, in one slow push, he entered her and plunged deep into her. Naraku moved inside of her slowly thrust after thrust, Kagome moaned as, as she met his thrusts, with passion, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck.

Her orgasm triggered his, and he climaxed deep inside of her.

"Damn." He whispered.

"That was incredible," she said.

Naraku rolled off of her, she pulled the sheet up, and fixed the pillows. She looked over at him. "I'm addicted to you." She told him.

"Are you now?" he said raising an eyebrow

Naraku smirked. " You arrogant jerk." She said hitting him playfully with the pillow

Naraku grabbed the pillow from her and threw it to the floor, before bringing her onto his lap.

He moved his hands to her side. "What are you doing to me?" he asked her as he leaned up to kiss her.

Kagome placed her hands on his chest. "We better get to sleep." She said to him.

Naraku groaned as she climbed off of him and laid down next to him in the bed, Naraku placed his arms around her waist and went to sleep.

The Next morning

Kagome and Naraku to his jeep to her house and went to start packing her things. "What are you taking?" Naraku asked her.

"My clothes, um, my photos, my laptop, the usual." She told him.

Naraku went with her into the kitchen and began packing her dishes and silverware., They then went to the rest of the rooms doing the same. By time they were done, Kagome had packed everything but the furniture.

Once back at her new home, Naraku began taking in boxes., giving Kagome the lighter ones to carry. Once settled in Kagome and Naraku relaxed out by the pool.

"Kagome this party we have to attend what do I have to bring?" he asked her as he put some steaks on the grill.

"You don't have to bring anything, honey you don't know, I'll just buy something and put both our names on it." She told him.

"No, I can't let you do that." Naraku told her.

"Well she's graduating from highschool, what do you think you should get her?" Kagome asked him.

"I don't know, can you help me with that?" he asked her.

"Of course I can." Kagome said as she walked over to him and kissed him on cheek.

After they ate, Naraku and Kagome went into his game room where Kagome beat him in a game of pool.

"You lose, pay up." She said smiling.

"You cheated. You told me you never played!" he said to her.

"Well, this I know but you still lost." She said.

"Fine you get to be on top tonight." He said.

Kagome walked over to him and kissed him.

The next day

Naraku took Kagome shopping for a gift for Rin's graduation gift. Kagome saw a gold skull on a chain and looked at Naraku. "She would like this." Kagome told him.

Naraku looked at the necklace, he had the jeweler wrap it up, he then handed the man his card and waited for receipt he had to sign, Kagome turned away she saw a woman holding a baby in her arms, she assumed it was the lady's.

With her being distracted Naraku purchased another gift and placed it in his pocket.

"You ready?" Naraku asked her.

"Yes." She told him.

Naraku held her hand as they left the jeweler. "I hope she's like's this." Naraku said to her, as he Opened the passengers' door for her.

"She will. I know it." Kagome told him as she got in.

Naraku smiled as he closed the door, he hoped that Kagome would like the gift he had in his pocket.

* * *

If I don't update again till after the 4th, have a great and safe Holiday. Kags21 


	8. Chapter 8

It was Friday. Kagome and Naraku were upstairs getting ready for Rin's party. Kagome put on a pair of jeans and a halter top. Naraku wore a black muscle shirt and jeans. They both wore a pair of tennis shoes. They made themselves look good, but not flashy. They walked out of Naraku's home and to his car. Naraku walked over to the passenger side and opened it for Kagome. "Thank you." Kagome said, climbing in. "You're welcome." Naraku replied as he closed her door and got into the driver's side.

* * *

Sara, and Rin cornered Sesshoumaru in the kitchen. "What?" Sesshoumaru asked them. "When Naraku get's here you better be nice to him." Rin told him.

"Just because you have a crush on him doesn't mean I have to suck up to him.

"You better be nice or I'm telling mom." Rin said to him.

Sesshoumaru than looked at Sara. "You like him too?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"He's cute, but you know I love you, just be nice this is the first guy Kagome has liked in a long time." Sara told him.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Alright." He said. The two girls smiled and backed away from him. Sesshoumaru smirked._ 'I will just interrogate him when he arrives_.' He left the kitchen to put on some better clothes.

Rin couldn't sit still. "I can't wait for Kagome to get here!" Rin said, bouncing her knees.

"Calm down, Rin. She'll be here." Sara said, trying to calm down the graduate.

* * *

" I was thinking how about we go away after the party?" Naraku asked her as he drove to Rin's home. "Where too?" Kagome asked.

"How about Japan." He said to her.

"Wow I've never been there, but I don't have a passport." She said "That won't be a problem. " He told her.

"Ok than yes." She told him. "Listen don't worry about Sesshoumaru, he just thinks, he's supposed to scare all my friends away." She said as he pulled up to the house, there were already a dozen of cars parked outside.

"Did you bring your sunglasses?" Kagome asked him as he parked the car.

"I never leave without them." He told her.

"Good, a lot of teens in that house." She told him as they walked up to the house.

"Don't worry, I know. Teen parties." Naraku said as he pulled out his sunglasses and put them on. They then walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. Rin ran to the door and answered it, to see Kagome there. "Kagome!!!" Rin squealed as she hugged her.

"Hi Rin." Kagome said, hugging her back. Kagome pulled out the little box that was now wrapped. "This is from us." Kagome said, grabbing Naraku's hand.

"Thanks Kagome! And this must be Naraku!" Rin said.

"Nice to meet you Rin." He said to her.

Rin was blushing so bad. Kagome held back her laugh. Sesshoumaru came downstairs and saw Kagome, and her so-called boyfriend. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru.

"That him?" Inuyasha asked.

"I thought you said you meant him?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I did, but we never spoke, I just hope Kikyo behaves." Inuyasha said. As he turned around to see, Sesshoumaru walking over to Kagome and Naraku.

Kagome looked to see Sesshoumaru walking toward them. '_Oh great.' _Kagome thought as she forced on a smile. "Hey, Sess. This is Naraku. Naraku, this is Sesshoumaru, the last time you saw each other, it was briefly. And I hope you get along." Kagome growled the last part to Sesshoumaru as she turned and kissed Naraku and went to talk with the people there.

"Well, nice to see you again." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Yes you as well." Naraku told him.

"Let's just cut to the chase, I know your type, I remember the scandal, you think because you're Naraku Taro, that makes you gods' gift to women." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"I never said that, but I remember you as well, Sesshoumaru Tashio, son of Taski and Izayoi Tashio, heirs to a fortune, weren't you arrested a few years back for being in an accident, and you got off because of your daddy?" Naraku said.

"Watch what you say to me, actor." Sesshoumaru growled. Kagome looked over to see Sesshoumaru and Naraku growling and glaring at each other._ 'Great, have to separate them the first ten minutes we're here.' _Kagome thought as she walked over to the two males. "Come on, Naraku." Kagome said, pulling his arm.

Naraku growled one last time at Sesshoumaru and walked away with Kagome.

"Naraku I like you to meet Taski Tashio." She said introducing Naraku to his idol.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you sir." Naraku told him.

"You as well, I have seen you at the awards." Taski said to him.

"Yes, I was afraid to approach you." Naraku told him.

"Yes, well I hope you treat our dear Kagome like the treasure that she is." He said.

"Don't worry sir. I care a great deal for her." He said kissing Kagome on her forehead.

"Kagome why don't you go and talk to Izayoi, I have some things I like to talk to Naraku about." He said. Kagome looked at him. "Don't worry. I won't harm him." He assured her.

Kagome eyed him suspiciously before turning to Naraku and whispering, "Treat him better than you did Sess, ok?" "Don't worry, I will." Naraku whispered back before he kissed her and she walked away. Kagome walked over to Izayoi and said, "Hello. How are you?" Izayoi turned around and looked at her and said, "Kagome! So glad you could make it!" The two women hugged.

"Me too." She said. "I can't believe Rin is out of school." Kagome said to her.

"I know, now if I could just get Sesshoumaru to marry Sara, I want grand kids." She told her.

"I think you'll get them from Inuyasha first". Kagome told her.

"I know." She said. "So tell me everything about the beautiful man you're dating, and in love with.." She said to Kagome.

"How did you know?" Kagome asked her.

"It's written all over your face, have you moved in yet?" Izayoi asked her.

"Yes, he asked me too, I love him, but I'm afraid if I tell him, everything will go downhill." Kagome told her.

"Sweetie, I can tell he loves you too." Izayoi told her.

Sara walked over to Sesshoumaru. "Are you behaving?" Sara asked him.

Sesshoumaru looked at Sara. "Of course I am. I would never ruin my sister's party." He told her.

Sara nodded and walked away. Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku and his father and scowled. '_Why did Kagome have to choose him?' _Sesshoumaru thought as he walked away to talk with Rin's other guests.

Kagome looked around and saw so many people in the house. 'Rin has a lot of friends.' Kagome thought as she bidded Izayoi a farewell and walked around to talk to the other guests.

" Kagome, you made it." Kikyo said to her.

"Well Rin invited me, how could I say no." She said to her.

"Enjoying your vacation?" Kikyo asked her.

"Yes, don't worry I'll be back on Monday." She said to her.

"You know, when it's time for his premiere you won't be on his arms, he'll have a beautiful model by his side." Kikyo told her before walking away.

Kagome hated Kikyo, if she wasn't at Rin's party she 's beat the daylights out of Kikyo.

Taski and Naraku stood in the living room. "Naraku, I want to direct a movie."

"That sounds good." Naraku said.

"Naraku, I would like you to be in it." Taski said. Naraku almost choked on his drink.

"Sir, I would be honored!" Naraku said.

The two men shook hands. "I am glad." Taski said. They then walked away to see the other guests. Naraku went to see Kagome. Kagome turned around from a couple of teenagers and saw Naraku. "Hey, you." Kagome said.

"Hey, guess what?" Naraku replied.

"What?" Kagome said.

"I'm going to be in Mr. Taski's movie." Naraku said. "That's great!" Kagome exclaimed.

" So that's why you came." Inuyasha said. "Naraku this is the other Tashio brother, more of an idiot than Sesshoumaru." Kagome told him.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled. "Excuse us a minute." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome by the arm.

"What is wrong with you??!" Inuyasha asked her.

"There is nothing wrong with me!" Kagome yelled.

"The hell there is you're making a fool out of yourself!" Inuyasha spat.

"Why, because I love Naraku!" she screamed.

The music stopped everyone turned to look at Kagome and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru dropped his drink at hearing the declaration of love.

Kagome looked around at all the people staring at them. Kagome started to blush. She then quickly walked away from Inuyasha and passed Naraku so she could go to the gardens. _'I need to get away from here.'_ Kagome thought as she walked outside. She walked to the gardens and sat on a bench.

Izayoi followed Kagome out to the gardens. "Kagome." Izayoi said as she sat d won next to her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ruin Rin's party." She said.

"Honey, it's ok, you just said what was true, now he knows. " She told her.

"What a way for him to find out, he must think I'm crazy." Kagome told her as she looked down at her hands.

"Hey, this is part of life, he was going to find out sooner or later." She said.

"I said it in front of Sess and everyone!" Kagome screamed covering her face. "I can't go back in there." She told her.

* * *

"Okay everyone party is over." Rin said as she ushered the guest out the house. She then walked over to Inuyasha and smacked him upside the head. "You idiot." She said to him.

"Rin, what did I do she's the one that yelled she loved him." Inuyasha said.

* * *

Naraku walked out to the garden where he saw Kagome sitting with Izayoi. "Honey, can we talk?" Naraku asked her as he walked over to her.

Kagome looked up at Naraku. "I'll leave you two alone." Izayoi said and left them to talk.

"So you love me huh?" He said as he sat down beside her

"I'll pack my bags." She told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Did you not hear what I said in there?" she asked him.

"I heard you. You love me." He said

"Guess what?" he said

"What?" she asked him.

"I love you too." He said.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yes, I told you I never asked a woman to live with me, I know we haven't been dating that long, but I love you, and I've never loved the others." Naraku told her.

Kagome smiled. "I do hope if you become pregnant you tell me first." He joked.

"You'll be the first to know." She told him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha get away from the window." their mother scolded them.

"Is she really falling for that crap?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Sesshoumaru, leave them alone, they're in love." His mom said.

"I just don't trust him." He said as he walked over. And sat down on the couch.

"I think he's hot." Rin said.

Sesshoumaru glared at her. Naraku and Kagome came back inside.

"Everything ok?" Taski asked them.

"Perfect." Kagome said smiling.

Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku. "Nice meeting all of you." Naraku told them

"Taski, I'll be in touch." Naraku said as he and Kagome got ready to leave.

"Night." Kagome said to them.

"Kagome, dear, you and I have to have lunch soon." Izayoi said.

"Okay, bye." Kagome said and left.

"There's going to be a wedding!" Izayoi squealed.

"What?!" Kikyo yelled

"I hope they get married in the summer, of course. Taski dear you'll help pay for the wedding." Izayoi said to him.

"Yes dear, Kagome is family." He said.

"Are you hearing yourselves. Kagome isn't marrying him!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"Sess, yes she is you just watch." His mother said.

* * *

Kagome and Naraku took his private jet. Six hours later they landed in Japan.

"So why are we here?" Kagome asked him.

"To meet my parent's." He said


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome looked at him. "What?!, We can't. I mean what if they hate me, I've never did make a good impression on my boyfriend's mother, the dads yes, moms always hate me." She said as they got into the awaiting car.

" Kagome relax. You'll be fine." He said as the car drove off.

"Is this payback for you having to deal with Sesshoumaru?" she asked

"No, I was planning on you meeting my family soon anyway." He told her.

"What about clothes?" she asked him.

"Already taken care of." He told her Kagome began to play with her hair.

Naraku looked over at her. "Calm down. My mom isn't going to kill you." He said.

"That's what everybody says." Kagome said.

Naraku grabbed her hand. "I promise. My mother isn't going to kill you." Naraku kissed her forehead.

Kagome relaxed and leaned against him. "I can't wait to get there." Kagome said.

"Anything you forgot to tell me she asked as the car drove.

"No." He said as the car came to a stop. Kagome looked at Naraku as the door was opened for them. Naraku got out as well. The driver pop the trunk and took their bags out

"Here you go sir." The driver said.

Kagome looked at the house it was a two-story house, Naraku walked over to Kagome. "Just be yourself". He said as they walked up to the house

Naraku rang the doorbell and waited for someone to come to the door.

The door opened, revealing a tall man with short black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Hello, father." Naraku said.

"Naraku! What are you doing here?" His father asked, delighted to see his son. Kagome gulped lightly.

"Father. I wanted to introduce you and mother to Kagome, my girlfriend and the love of my life." Naraku said, grabbing Kagome's hand. Naraku's father nodded and let them in.

"Nice to meet you Kagome." Naraku's dad said to her.

"Pleasure sir." She said. Naraku's mom came in the room.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Hello mother." Naraku said. "Naraku, what a surprise." She said hugging him.

"I wanted you both to meet Kagome." He said. Naraku's mom looked at Kagome, Kagome started to sweat. "Nice to meet you, you can call me Karina." She said.

"Nice to meet you Karina." Kagome said to her.

"And you my dear can call me Hiroshi." Naraku's dad said, kissing her hand.

: Kagome lightly blushed. "Nice to meet you, Hiroshi." Kagome said, holding Naraku's hand. The group went into the living room and sat on the couch. Naraku pulled Kagome into his lap.

"Oof." Kagome said as she landed on him. Naraku's parents giggled. Kagome blushed a deep red.

"So how long how did you, two meet?" Karina asked.

"We meant at a bar/restaurant." He said.

"Yes and for the first few days Naraku kept it a secret from me what he does for a living." she told them.

"But I understand why."Kagome said.

"So when do we get grand kids?" Karina asked.

Kagome blushed a deep red, almost a purple. "Mother!" Naraku whispered. Kagome felt like she was going to faint. "I-I'm not sure, Karina." Kagome stuttered, trying to stay calm. She then asked, "May I get a glass of water?"

"Of course, dear!" Hiroshi said. Kagome got up and went into the kitchen, getting everybody a glass. She walked back into the living room and handed everybody one. "Thank you." They all said. "You're welcome." Kagome replied, this time sitting next to Naraku on the couch.

"How long will you, two be staying?" Hiroshi asked.

" For a few days." Naraku told them.

"Kagome has Naraku meant your family?" Karina asked

"Oh he has. I'm not sure he likes all of them though." She told her.

"That's good." Karina said.

Kagome was yawning. "Tired dear?" Karina asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Kagome apologized.

"Naraku why don't you take Kagome up to your old bedroom." His mom told him.

Naraku placed his glass on the table and stood up. Kagome yawned again covering her mouth with her hand before getting up and taking Naraku's hand. He took her up the stairs and to his old room. Kagome crawled on the bed and snuggled up to the pillow.

"You're really tired." He said as he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Yes." She told him.

Naraku took her shoes off and kissed her on her lips. "Have a nice nap honey."

Ok." Kagome mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. When she woke up, it was six o'clock, and she decided it was time to get up. So she got up and brushed her hair, she then walked downstairs to see Karina in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Would you like some help, Karina?" Kagome asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"No, I've got it. Why don't you go help Naraku set the table?" Karina said.

"Sure." Kagome replied and walked into the dining room.

: Naraku was setting the table she couldn't help but laugh. Naraku heard laughing and turned around to see Kagome laughing at him. "And what may I ask is so funny?" he asked her.

"It's just at home. You let the staff set the table." She said as she walked over to him.

"Well that's what I pay them for." He told her.

"Speaking of staff did. You tell your assistant you were going out of the country?" Kagome asked him. Naraku looked at her, he knew there was something he had forgotten, poor Muso was probably in a panic wondering where he was.

Naraku took out his cell phone and called Muso. "Hello?" Muso said.

"Muso, it's Naraku." Naraku said.

"Where are you!?" Muso yelled, panicked.

"I'm in Japan with my parents. I won't be back for a couple of days." Naraku said.

"Alright. Don't worry me like that again!" Muso scolded.

"Yeah. See ya." Naraku said and hung up. When he turned around to finish the table, it was done. He looked at Kagome who just put down the last fork.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Naraku said as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I know, but I wanted to." Kagome said as she turned around in his arms and kissed him.

"Keep doing that, and your mother will never stop asking for grandchildren." His dad said to them. Naraku held out the chair for Kagome, Kagome sat down, as did Naraku.

"Tell me Kagome have you meant Naraku's friends?" Hiroshi asked her.

"I meant Muso and Bankotsu." She said.

"Yes sometimes I wonder if Naraku and Muso weren't separated at birth." Hiroshi said as Karina came in with the food. "Are you talking about Muso again?" she asked as she placed the food on the table.

"Yes, the two do look alike." Hiroshi said.

"You know now that you mention it they do, but Muso is like the younger brother, Naraku scares him." Kagome said.

Naraku looked at her curiously, as if saying, 'I do?' Kagome giggled. When everybody was served their food, Kagome was about to take a bite before Naraku grabbed her hand.

Kagome looked at him. "We have to say grace." Naraku said. Kagome put down her food. "Sorry." "That's ok, dear." Karina said. Everybody joined hands and Hiroshi said, "O Lord, we thank thee for the meal we are about to receive. Please bless this house and this family." "And let our grandchildren be healthy." Karina added. "Amen." Everybody said and they started to eat.

"Kagome was going to have a long talk with Naraku when they were alone. He didn't do this at home. When dinner was over, they sat in the living room.

"So Kagome what do you do for a living?" Karina asked her

"I'm a designer, I work with a friend of mines' wife someday I hope to have my own company. "She said

"That's nice dear, how about your family?" she asked.

"Mom lives in New York, father lives in L.A. with his new wife, she's old enough to be my sister, and my brother is in college." She said.

"That's nice." Hiroshi said as he ate a piece of pie. Kagome nodded her head. She then felt Naraku's hand on her leg. She looked over at him and smiled. Naraku smiled back at her before continuing his drink.

Sesshoumaru was laying down on his couch when Sara came in. "Hey are you still pouting over what your mom said?" she asked him.

"And why would I be doing that?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Well you seem not to want Kagome to be with Naraku." She said as she sat down in the chair on the opposite side of him.

"That man is a fool, a jerk, how many women has he used." He said sitting up.

"Sess, you saw him, he only had eyes for her." She said.

"I still don't trust him." Sesshoumaru growled, thinking about the couple. "If he breaks her heart on national television, then I will kill him personally." Sesshoumaru said. Sara laughed.

"She'll be fine with him." Sara tried to assure him. Sesshoumaru shrugged, sitting up on the couch. He sighed as he laid his face in his hands. He looked up at Sara and said, "I only want what's best for her." Sara nodded her head and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"He is what's best for her." Sara said, kissing his forehead before leaving the room for him to think about what she just said.

Inuyasha walked into Sesshoumaru's apartment to see him looking at nothing particular on the tv. "What's wrong wit you?" Inuyasha asked him.

"I was thinking about what our mother said planning a wedding for Kagome." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Is that it or are you mad that he said if it wasn't for dad you would have gone to jail that night?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru glared at him. "Inuyasha do you want to end up in the hospital?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"No thanks." Inuyasha said as he walked over to his brother. He sat down next to him and said, "She'll be fine, you know."

"I have a right to be suspicious." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha replied.

"Like I told Sara, I only want what's best for her." Sesshoumaru said.

"Well, you should give him a chance. Just because you don't get along, doesn't mean that you have to ruin it for Kagome. She loves him. She said so herself." Inuyasha said. "Yeah, I know." Sesshoumaru replied. Inuyasha patted his brother on the shoulder and left the room.

Sesshoumaru made sure know one was around before picking up the phone and dialing it. "Hello." The man said. "Hey it's me, are you busy?" Sesshoumaru asked them.

"No what's up?" the man asked Sesshoumaru.

"Meet me in ten minutes at the bar." Sesshoumaru told him and hung up. "Sara, I'm going out for a while, I'll be back in a few hours." He said and left.

* * *

Kagome was doing the dishes when Hiroshi walked into the kitchen. "So, how is it going between you two?" He asked, startling Kagome and causing her to drop a sharp knife on the floor, cutting her finger a little. "Ouch. Everything is fine between us." Kagome said as she sucked on her finger, trying to stop the blood. She then walked over to the cupboard and got a bandage. She put it on her finger. "I'm so sorry." Hiroshi said, helping her. "It's ok, happens all the time." Kagome said, giving him a reassuring smile. Hiroshi smiled and picked up the knife, washing it and putting it away. He said to Kagome, "I'll finish the rest, you go take care of your finger." "Really, I'm fine." Kagome said, trying to help. "No, go take care of your finger, Kagome." Hiroshi said. Kagome sighed in defeat as she sat down at the table and took care of her finger.

Naraku walked in to see Kagome wrapping her finger. "What happened?" Naraku asked her as he walked over to her. "I just cut my finger a little ." she told him.

"Honey you're a guest here you don't have to help, the old man is capable of washing the dishes himself." Naraku told her.

Hiroshi's eye ticked at the name Naraku called him. "I mean if he's to stubborn to accept a dish washer that I offered to buy let him do the dishes." he said.

Hiroshi walked up behind his son. Kagome waited for the impending smack that Naraku was about to receive. Wham. was heard as Hiroshi hit the back of Naraku's head. Kagome tried to not laugh .

Kagome bit her lips, trying to keep behind a laugh. She snickered a little before bursting into laughter, her face turning purple. Naraku looked at her and said, "Kagome, are you alright?" "Y-yeah." Kagome choked out through her laugh's. She then took a deep breath and walked over to the fridge to , get some water.

Naraku walked out the kitchen his dad following behind him. "What was that for?!" Naraku yelled.

"Old man, boy you better be glad you're grown." Hiroshi warned him.

"Sorry." Naraku said to him.

"So when are you going to ask her to marry you?" His dad asked him.

"When the time is right." Naraku told him.

* * *

Kagome and Naraku decided that it was time for bed. They walked upstairs to Naraku's old bedroom and got ready for bed. They then got into bed and Kagome snuggled against Naraku.

"I need to talk to you about something tomorrow. When we have a moment alone." Kagome said. "Alright, Kagome. We'll talk tomorrow." Naraku said, kissing her on her lips.

"Goodnight." Kagome said.

"Goodnight, Kagome." Naraku replied before he drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Naraku took Kagome out to see the sites in Japan, The two walked around. "Kagome what did you want to talk to me about?" Naraku asked her.

"Last night, not that I mind but at the table grace was said and on all the dates we've been you've never said grace." She said.

Naraku looked at her, and cleared his throat. "Kagome to be honest I haven't done that since I left home. It's a traditional for my parents, so whenever I come home, I do things such as that. I was raised that way, but once I moved out I lived the way you see me now. I'm sorry that I didn't warn you ahead of time." Naraku told her.

"Just no more surprises okay." Kagome said hugging him.

Naraku hugged her back, "You're the only one besides Muso, that I have ever brought home to my parents."

Kagome placed her hand on his stomach. "When we go back home promise that you'll try to get along with Sesshoumaru and don't worry I'll talk to him as well. He's just overprotective at times."

Naraku smirked and looked at her. "I am not concerned about Tashio." He told her.

"If things get crazy when the movie comes out, you might not be able to go too, work." He said seriously

"Oh, well then I guess I'll have to stay in the house, making love to you." She said smiling up at him.

"I like that idea." Naraku said kissing her on her lips.

The lovers walked around Japan, with Naraku taking Kagome to different places that he use to hang out at when he was a kid.

"You seemed to have had a wonderful childhood. Kagome said.

"Yeah it was, plenty of friends, among other things." He told her.

"What made you want to be an actor then?" Kagome asked him.

"I didn't want to act as you know I started as a model, and then one day my agent told me about this small role in a movie and that he wanted me to audition for it, after that, I decided I wanted to act, so I took a few acting classes and began going on auditions." Naraku told her as they sat down in the park.

"I see, so what movie put you on the most wanted list?" Kagome asked him.

"The movie was called Seduction." He told her.

"Sounds intriguing, lots of sex right?" she asked him.

"A good amount same as the movie that is about to come out." He said to her.

"I can handle it." She told him.

"So then no silent treatment once you see it." He said to her.

"No, it's your job." She said.

"I can't believe I have to go back to work on Monday." Kagome said to him.

"How about this, when you come home from a hard day I'll run you a bath, and afterwards give you a massage." He said.

"Come on let's go back. Tomorrow is our last day here." Naraku told her.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Koga asked Sesshoumaru.

"By now you've heard that Kagome is dating Naraku Taro." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Yeah I heard so what do you want me to do?" Koga asked him.

"I want you to dig into his past find out everything that there is to know about him." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Why?" Koga asked.

"He's a womanizer. Kagome deserves better." He said.

"Ok I'll start when I get home. I have to call Ayame anyway." Koga told him

"Koga make sure Ayame knows nothing about this." Sesshoumaru warned him.

"Don't worry I will." Koga said as he ran a hand through his black hair.

"So where is Kagome now?" he asked Sesshoumaru.

"She's away with him." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Say I get this information, what are you going to do with it?" Koga asked him.

"Take it to the media to make him leave her alone, there is something in his past that he's hiding." Sesshoumaru said.

"You know this is going to come back and bite you in the ass." Koga told him.

"How so?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Kagome will be heartbroken, then what?" Koga asked

"She will be but she'll thank me in the end." Sesshoumaru told him.

Koga stood up, "Okay if that's it I'm go." Koga said to him.

"That's all for now." Sesshoumaru told him.

Koga left the bar and got into his car and drove home. Sesshoumaru sat at the bar, he pulled out his phone and called Sara.

"Hey, I'm on my way home, you need me to pick up anything?" he asked.

"No, Sess I'll see you when you get back." Sara told him and hung up.

"I'm sorry Kagome to do this but this is for your own good." Sesshoumaru said and walked out the bar.

* * *

Kagome played with Naraku's hair while they walked back to his parent's house. The two walked in the house. "We're back." Kagome said.

"Kagome did you have a good time?" Karina asked her.

"Yes Naraku and I have to come back." Kagome told her.

"Yes, that will be nice." She said.

Kagome yawned. "Excuse me. I've been tired lately." She said to Karina

Karina walked over to her and placed her hand on Kagome's forehead. "You feel a little warm, go lay down, I'll send Naraku up with some soup for you." She told her.

"Okay." Kagome said and looked at Naraku before going up the stairs.

Naraku followed his mom into the kitchen. "What do you think is wrong with her?" Naraku asked his mom.

"She's probably just catching a cold. Nothing too panic about." Karina assured her son.

Naraku nodded his head and watched as his mom put on the teakettle and made some soup.

"Naraku you love her don't you?" his mom asked him.

"Yeah I do, she's great, I've never meant anyone like her." He said

Karina smiled, as she poured the tea in a cup and the soup in a bowl. She then placed it on a tray and handed it to Naraku.

Naraku took the tray up to Kagome. Kagome in the meantime was under the covers

Kagome laid under the covers as he entered the room. "Kagome I got you some soup"

He said as he sat the tray on the dresser and sat on the side of bed "You feeling alright Kagome?"

Kagome nodded and looked at him with sleepy eyes.

Naraku kissed her, on her forehead. "Maybe we should return home now." Naraku said as Kagome closed her eyes and went to sleep. Naraku took his cell phone out his pocket and called Muso. "Hello." Muso said.

"Muso it's me I want you to send a plane to Japan now, Kagome's not well and I'm bringing her home." Naraku told him.

"Ok. I'll send one right away." Muso said and hung up.

Naraku got up off the bed and began packing their bags.

After Naraku packed their bags, he took them downstairs. "What's going on?" His mom asked him. "I'm leaving, Kagome's not well, I rather be back in L.A. " he told her.

"Okay We'll drive you to the airport." His mom said

Naraku nodded his head and went back upstairs and picked up Kagome he carried her back down and Naraku got in the car with his mom and dad. Naraku looked down at Kagome as they drove to the airport.

The plane landed just as Naraku and his parents arrived at the airport, Hiroshi opened the back door for Naraku. Naraku got out carrying Kagome the driver carried their bags on board. Naraku placed Kagome in the chair and sat down next to her.

"Sir will we be going to the hospital?" The pilot asked him.

"No, our home." Naraku said to him. The pilot nodded his head and went to the front and took his seat.

Naraku waved good bye to his parents as the plane took off.

When they arrived back in L.A. Kagome, woke up. "Where am I?" Kagome asked.

"Hey, your woke." Naraku said to her.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"You have a fever so I bought you back to L.A." Naraku told her.

"Oh, ok." Kagome said yawning. Naraku helped her stand up and helped her off the plane.

The car was waiting for them, once in the car the driver drove back to their home.

Kagome walked inside the house. "Ms. Kagome are you ok?" Muso asked her.

"I'm fine Muso thanks for asking." She said to him.

"Here have a seat." He said as he helped her over to the sofa.

Kagome sat down and sighed. "Would you like some tea or soup?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." She said.

Naraku walked in the house and sat next to her. "Hon., you want to go too, the doctor's?" Naraku asked her.

"No, I just need to rest." She said

Muso came back in and handed Kagome the bowl of soup and placed the cup of tea on the table. "Would you like anything sir?" Muso asked him.

"No, has anyone called, any news?" Naraku asked him.

"No, sir all has been calm." Muso told him.

Naraku nodded his head. "You can go home Muso I'll see you tomorrow." Naraku told him.

"Ok, I hope you feel better Ms. Kagome."Muso said and left.

Naraku took the bowl of soup from Kagome's hands and fed her himself. "Sorry I didn't mean to get sick on you." She said.

"Kagome it's okay, I'm off. I'll just take care of you." He told her.

"Thank you." She said as she drank her tea. When she was done with her tea, Naraku, took Kagome upstairs. He helped her change and helped her into the bed.

"I love you." She said before falling asleep. Naraku Sat up in the bed and took out the box he had brought from the jewelry store. He had hoped to give it to her the last day they were at his parents house. He looked at it before closing the box and putting it in his drawer.

"I hope you say yes." Naraku said.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome was still sleeping, Naraku made sure she didn't have a fever. Naraku took the time to take a shower why he waited for Kagome to wake up.

He came out the shower in a towel and walked to his dresser and pulled out some jeans and his boxers, after putting his jeans on he walked back over to the bed and sat down beside Kagome.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. "Naraku why am I under the covers?" she asked him.

"Because I put you there. You need to rest. Do you want anything to eat?" Naraku asked, brushing hair out of her eyes.

"No, I'm ok." Kagome said. "I just want to lay here for a while." She added, sighing.

Naraku laid back down on the bed next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I'll stay with you, then." Naraku said, kissing her forehead.

"Can you call Izayoi and Taski, please?" she asked him. "Sure what's the number?" he asked her. "Um it's in my cell." She told him. Naraku reached over and grabbed her cell. "This is your way of feeling me when I'm weak and defenseless." She said to him.

"Heh, if I wanted to I could have taken you when you were out cold." He told her as he dialed the number.

"You're a pervert!" she yelled as Sesshoumaru answered the phone at his parent's house.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "What was that about?" He asked Naraku.

"We were talking, and now she thinks I'm a perv." Naraku said, chuckling as Kagome threw a pillow at him.

"Ok... so what do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Kagome wanted me to call and let you know she was back. She got sick for some reason, so we decided to come home early." Naraku said.

"Is she alright?" Sesshoumaru asked, worried.

"Yes, she's fine. She doesn't have a fever, either." Naraku said, placing his forefinger and thumb on his chin in thought.

"Oh is your dad home?" Naraku asked him.

"Yeah why?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Can I speak to him please?" Naraku asked him.

"He's busy, movie star." Sesshoumaru sneered.

Naraku looked at Kagome. "Listen Sesshoumaru I never did anything for you to hate me, are you jealous because I made it and people respect me because of me and not my father's name?" Naraku asked him.

"Naraku!" Kagome called.

"What he started it." Naraku said to her.

Kagome grabbed the phone out his hand. " Sess please be nice." She said.

"Kagome, he did it!!!!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Sess, stop it! Would you please just put your dad on the phone?" Kagome said. Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Fine. Father!!! Phone." Sesshoumaru said, and Kagome handed Naraku the phone. He then heard Sesshoumaru's father say, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Naraku."

Naraku! How are you?" He asked. "I'm fine. Hey, I have a favor to ask." Naraku said.

"Yes, I'm listening." He said.

"Would you mind sending me that script? That way I can get a feel of what's going on before I decide on what to do." Naraku said.

"Sure! I'll send it tomorrow." He replied.

"Alright, bye." Naraku said.

"Bye." Sesshoumaru's father replied, and they hung up.

Sesshoumaru looked at his dad. "How can you help that, that bastard?" Sesshoumaru asked his dad. "Son. There is nothing wrong with Naraku, why do you hate him so much?" his dad asked him.

"Because he's a womanizer." Sesshoumaru told him.

"No less than you." Inuyasha said,.

"What did you say?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he turned to face him.

"You heard me, all the women you've been with, I'm surprise you're still with Sara." Inuyasha told him.

Sesshoumaru glared at his younger brother. "You better watch it, mutt." He growled.

"That's enough, both of you." Their father said sternly. The both looked away. Sesshoumaru walked out of the house and got into his car, driving off to his home.

He got into the house and sat on the sofa, turning on the tv. 'Sara is still at work.' Sesshoumaru said. The phone rang a few seconds later.

Sesshoumaru got up and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's I, Koga." Koga said.

"What did you find?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"He is as clean as my house when my maid is done with it." Koga said, laughing. "He's clean, Sess. There isn't a single thing on this guy."

"What?!, How can that be he's hiding something dig deeper." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Sess, there's nothing, he's clean everyone knows about that scandal a few months ago. " Koga reminded him.

: "Damn." Sesshoumaru said. "Fine thanks for nothing." He said and hung up.

"Well you better watch your step Naraku, one slip and you and Kagome are over." He said

Naraku sighed as he laid back down next to Kagome. "I'm sorry about Sesshoumaru. He was being rude." Kagome said, snuggling against his still bare chest.

"It's alright. I'm used to it." Naraku said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you, Naraku." Kagome said, looking up at him.

"I love you, too, Kagome." Naraku replied, kissing her on her lips.

The next day Kagome was feeling better she took a shower and came back in the room to get ready for work. "Where are you going?" Naraku asked her.

"To work." She told him.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because my vacation time is over." She told him.

"Quit." He said.

""Huh?" she said

. "I said quit. I can take care of you." He told her.

"That's great and all but I don't want to be called a gold digger." Kagome told him as she put her blouse on.

Naraku got ready to protest when the doorbell rang, "Don't leave yet. " He told her as he went down to answer the door. He opened the door to see Muso. "Muso don't. You have a key?" Naraku asked him.

"Yes, but I left it at home. Ms. Kagome, I'm glad to see you awake." Muso said. "Thank you Muso. It's nice to see you, too." Kagome kissed Naraku quickly, grabbed her keys, and walked out the door saying, "I gotta go, it's time for work." She then got into her car and drove off to her job.

Naraku sighed as he let Muso inside. "I'll talk to her when she gets home tonight." Naraku said, sitting down on the sofa, Muso sitting beside him.

Naraku looked at Muso, which cause Muso to freak out some. "What?" Muso asked him.

"I never noticed it before but you do look like me." Naraku said to him.

"Yeah what of it." Muso said standing up.

"Nothing, nothing at all."Naraku told him.

"I don't like that look in your eyes, your going to make me do something against my moral." Muso said. Naraku laughed. "Would you relax. You're my assistant." Naraku said to him. When the doorbell rang again. "Get that." Naraku said to him. Muso walked over to the door and opened it.

" Trying to pass for normal?" Sesshoumaru asked thinking it was Naraku.

Muso blinked and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Normal I dress this way all the time sir." Muso said to him

"Come on, Naraku, stop fooling around." Sesshoumaru growled.

"My name is Muso, sir, I believe you are here for him." Muso said, stepping out of the doorway to reveal a laughing Naraku on the couch, staring at them.

"What's so funny?" Sesshoumaru asked, glaring at Naraku.

"You thought he was me. Hahaha!!!!!" Naraku said, laughing even harder

Sesshoumaru growled,"Hmm my mistake, he has manners where you don't Sesshoumaru said to him throwing the script in his lap. Naraku stopped laughing. "Saying I don't have any manners?" Naraku asked him.

"Yeah." Sesshoumaru said.

"Excuse me sir, would you like something to drink?" Muso asked Sesshoumaru.

"No, he's not staying." Naraku told him.

"See rude, why so eager to get rid of me is this your secret lover?" Sesshoumaru teased. Muso walked out the room. He wasn't getting in the middle of this.

Naraku stood up, placing the script on the sofa, and walked up to Sesshoumaru, saying, "If you weren't a dear friend of Kagome, I would kick your ass." Sesshoumaru glared right back, saying, "The same for you." Naraku growled at Sesshoumaru, and then Sesshoumaru's phone rang. "Hello?" Sesshoumaru said, answering his phone.

"Sess, we need you at the house, we need help cleaning." His father said. Sesshoumaru sighed and hung up. He then glared and said, "I have to go, spider. I guess this is your lucky day." He then walked out the door, got into his car, and drove off.

Muso came out from hiding. "Well that w as interesting."Muso said to him. Naraku glared at him. "Muso I have something to show you." Naraku said as he pulled a ring box out his pants pocket and showed Muso the ring. "For me you shouldn't have." Muso said laughing.

"Your five seconds from being knocked upside the head. Naraku warned him.

"Yeah, yeah, so is this for Kagome?" Muso asked looking at the ring.

"Yes, I'm going to ask her to marry me." Naraku told him.

Muso took three steps back . "What are you doing?" Naraku asked him.

"Waiting for lighting to strike you." Muso told him

Naraku glared at Muso. "I'm seriously going to hurt you, Muso." Naraku said.

Muso chuckled. "Well, I have to go. I have work to do today." Muso said, walking out the door. Naraku sighed and sat down on the sofa, turning the tv on again. He watched the clock restlessly, waiting for Kagome to come home and finally, he said, "That's it, I'm going to her work." He then got up and got into his car, driving toward Kagome's building.

Kagome sat at her desk and looked over some designs for Kikyo. "Hey Kagome." Sango said to her.

"Hey." Kagome said.

"So how was the trip?" Sango asked as she sat on the edge of Kagome's desk.

"It was great we went to Japan, I meant his parents found out some things about Naraku that no one knows" Kagome told her.

"Well you better enjoy it. He's going to dump you." Kikyo told her. Kagome narrowed her eyes at her. "What you're just jealous." Kagome said to her.

"Of what, I have a husband, you tramp." Kikyo said

Kagome glared at Kikyo. "May I help you, sir?" The secretary outside asked.

"Yes, I'm here to see Kagome Higurashi." Naraku said. He walked past the secretary when she gave him the ok and walked into her office to hear Kikyo and Kagome's conversation.

"Kikyo, I advise you to watch what you say to Kagome. Or I can have you fired." Naraku said, glaring at Kikyo. Kagome got up and said,

"Naraku, what are you doing here!?"

"Kagome I needed to see you and this is the right time, every since I meant you, even after our first night." Naraku said.

Kagome blushed. "You're all I can think about. I've never felt this way about anyone." Naraku told her as he pulled out a box Sango gasped, Kikyo narrowed her eyes. Naraku opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. "Kagome will you marry me?" Naraku asked her.

Kikyo was livid, Kagome wasn't suppose to be happy. Kagome was speechless. She looked into Naraku's blue eyes. "Marry you?" she said crying. Naraku nodded his head. "Yes!" Kagome said knocking Naraku to the floor with her on top.

Kikyo walked into her office slamming the door, she was angry she called Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru answered his phone. He was wearing a bandanna and an apron, cleaning the kitchen. "What is it, Kikyo?" He asked.

"I just called to let you know, Naraku just proposed to Kagome in her office and she said yes. Have fun." Kikyo said, hanging up the phone.

Sesshoumaru crushed his phone, yelling, "SHE DID WHAT!!!!?????" His father ran down the stairs, saying, "What, what is it?"

"Kagome is engaged." Sesshoumaru growled, yanking off the bandanna and apron. He then stormed out of the house and got into his car, driving to Kagome's job.

* * *

Naraku helped Kagome up. "I'm glad you love it. I've been working up the nerve to aks you since Rin's party." He said as he brushed a few strands out of Kagome's face.

"What do you say about what we talked about before you left for work hmm?", he asked her.

"You were serious?" Kagome asked him.

"Very." Naraku told her.

Kagome held his hand and was getting ready to tell Kikyo when Sesshoumaru burst in the room.

"Kagome what the hell are you doing?!" He yelled.

"S..Sesshoumaru what is wrong with you?!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Me!, Why are you marrying him?!" he yelled.

Kagome was shocked how did he, she then glared at Kikyo. "You bitch how dare you tell him before me!" she yelled at Kikyo.

"Watch what you say before I fire you." Kikyo warned her.

"You know what I quit. I don't need this job!" Kagome told her.

"Is that so?" Kikyo asked her.

"Yes." Kagome said as she walked over to her desk and began packing her belongings.

"Kagome?" Sango said.

"I'm sorry Sango I can't take this anymore, for three years I've let her talk to me like I was some child." Kagome said to her as she finished packing her supplies.

"Sesshoumaru I am only going to say this once more, I love Naraku, and I know this may be hard for you to accept but I'm not leaving him and if you care about me like you say, you'll be happy for me and won't do anything stupid." She said as she grabbed Naraku's hand, she looked at Sango before leaving the office.

"Sango I'll call you later." She said and left the building holding Naraku's hand.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later Sesshoumaru was still brooding as he sat in his parents home. "How can she marry him, of all people!?" he asked his father, His dad looked at him.

"Are you in love with Kagome?" He asked Sesshoumaru.

"What!?, No I just care about her like a sister and she deserves better than some womanizer like Naraku!" he growled.

"That doesn't seem like brotherly tenderness, more like jealousy dear." His mother said, looking at him. "She is like family, mother." Sesshoumaru said. She sighed and told him, "If you love her, tell her how you feel. That's what your father did, and look how we ended up." His father smiled and pulled her onto his lap, saying, "That is exactly how it happened. Sesshoumaru, you should tell her. I know, she thinks of you as her brother, but if you think it might be more, go for it."

: Sesshoumaru glared at them. "Listen old folks. I love Sara not Kagome." He said slowly so they would get it.

"I just want her to be with someone who won't break her heart I want the same thing for Rin." He told them, and do you have to sit on his lap, You're not young." He added

It was his fault." She said, giggling.

"And Sesshoumaru, just talk to her." His father added. Sesshoumaru sighed and stood up, saying, "I'm heading home. Bye mother, father."

"Bye, son, and remember what we said!" His mother called after him as he left. Sesshoumaru got into his car and drove off, saying to himself, "It's not like she'll just go _'Oh, Sesshoumaru, your right, Naraku is a womanizer and I don't love him! I'm sorry for not trusting your judgement!'_ She'll probably yell at me and tell me that it's her life." He parked in his driveway and walked up to the front door. He walked into his house and sat down on the couch, sighing.

Sara walked in the room. "Are you still sulking over Kagome getting engaged?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru didn't answer her. "What is your problem with Naraku, he seems nice to me, he has a job Sess, most of the guys she use to date didn't have a job or were always getting fired, shouldn't that mean anything?" she asked him.

"It should, but it doesn't. He is a womanizer, Sara. He goes out with models, other actresses, and women like that. So why did he pick Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said, looking at her. She smiled and said, "Sess, just give him a chance. He'll come around, you'll see." She sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, sighing. "Just give him a chance, for me, please? And for Kagome. She deserves to be happy." Sara said, looking up at him.

: He growled low in his throat."Fine the moment he does something. I'm going to hurt him." He told her. Sara smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes dear." She said.

Kagome watched as Muso was yelled at by Naraku. It was really quite funny. Naraku was mad at him for taking a bite of his sandwich.

"You were the one that said you didn't want it!" Muso said to him.

"I may have said I didn't want it, but that didn't mean for you to EAT IT!" Naraku said. Kagome giggled as she watched the two. After another few minutes, she decided it was enough. She walked over to Naraku and said, "Come on, I'll get you a sandwich from Subway, my treat."

"He'll never eat it he hates places like that." Muso said as he took another bite.

"Oh why?" Kagome asked him.

"Not my thing." He said.

"He's use to more expensive food." He said as he also took Naraku's soda. Naraku glared at him. "Muso I'm about to kill you." He warned him.

"Come on, Naraku. I eat there all the time. It's not so bad." Kagome said.

"It's just not what I like to eat." Naraku said, shrugging.

"I'll make you whatever you want for a month if you go to Subway with me." Kagome said, raising her eyebrow as she smiled._ 'If he refuses that, then I don't know what I'll do._' Kagome thought, staring at Naraku.

Muso, laughed at him, "Kagome you're wasting your breath, he's not going." He said as he walked over to Naraku and smiled. "You know I bet Sesshoumaru Tashio goes there." He said knowing. He was just working his nerves more.

Naraku glared at him, Kagome backed away from Naraku, as she looked at Muso, he really was an idiot.

Muso, you really are an idiot." Kagome said, seeing the death glare in Naraku's eyes. She jumped when Naraku turned to her. He said, "Kagome, take me to Subway." She smiled and said, "Ok. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and they walked out of the house and out to the car.

They got in and Kagome started the car, driving out of the driveway. A few minutes later, she parked in front of Subway.

Naraku looked at the place, he grabbed his sunglasses and put them on, "Why a place like this?" he asked her.

"I thought it be fun, come on." She said getting out the car closing it and waiting for him to get out as well.

Naraku got out locking the car, he took her hand as they walked inside. "I can't believe you let Muso bait you." She said with a grin.

"You know how I feel about Sesshoumaru." Naraku said.

"Yes, I know you want to be better than him." Kagome said, giggling. Naraku sighed and said, "Yes, with things like this, but he can't be better than me at acting."

Kagome smiled and said, "No, he can't. Even I know that." They walked up to the counter and the guy said, "Hi, welcome to Subway, what can I get you?"

Naraku looked at the menu and then Kagome. "Two turkey subs with two cokes please." She said. Naraku took out his wallet.

"No my treat." She said to him as the man made their lunch. While they were waiting for their food, Koga walked in he stopped when he saw Kagome. "Hey Kagome." He said walking over to her.

"Hey Koga, how are you?" Kagome said, looking up at him.

"I'm fine. You?" "I'm doing well."

Kagome said, smiling up at him. "That's good. I Gotta go. I'm just here getting some lunch." Koga said. "Ok, bye." Kagome replied, waving as he walked over to the counter. She saw that their food was ready. She looked to Naraku and said, "I'll be right back, our food's ready."

"Ok." Naraku said. Kagome got up and walked over to the counter. She got their food and went back to their table. She handed Naraku his sandwich

Koga picked up his cell phone and called Sesshoumaru. "What?!" Sesshoumaru yelled into the phone. "Well that's not nice." Koga teased.

"What do you want Koga?" he asked him.

"Oh Well I'm at subway and guess who's here?" he said. "I don't care." Sesshoumaru said to him getting ready to hang up. "Oh well I thought you like to know that Kagome is here along with a certain dark haired actor whom you love." He said with a big grin.

"In public, he's actually in a place like Subway?" he asked him.

"Yep Kagome just paid for their lunch." He said.

"Are you sure it's him?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes, who else would she be with?" Koga said.

"Hmmm." Sesshoumaru said, thinking.

"What are you going to do?" Koga asked. He looked over to see Kagome laughing, wiping some mayonnaise off of Naraku's cheek. "Not sure." Sesshoumaru said.

Koga looked at the ring, "That's a big rock." He said as he watched them, I wonder how long before she's pregnant with his baby." he said to him.

"Just keep her there I'll be there in 20 minutes he said and hung up.

Koga laughed it would be fun watching Kagome yell at Sesshoumaru.

Koga walked over to them and sat down in the empty seat. "So Kagome. How have you been?" he said looking at his watch.

"I've been good. How about you?" Kagome said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I've been great. Stressful week, though."

"That sucks." Kagome said, drinking her soda.

"Didn't you have to leave, Koga?" Naraku asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Yes, but I decided to stay for a few minutes." Koga said. Naraku raised an eyebrow as he bit into his sandwich

. Kagome sighed and said, "Would you excuse me, I have to use the restroom." She stood up and walked to the woman's restroom

"So what's one of the world's biggest movie stars doing in a place like this?"Koga asked him.

Naraku put his sandwich down. "Do you have a problem with me?" Naraku asked. "No, none at all I'm just curious I mean you 've been with some of the most beautiful women in the world, not that Kagome isn''t hot, but she's not in the business so why her, I won't tell." He said.

"She caught my eye, and I need a little change." Naraku said. He heard the door open and when he looked to see who it was, he growled. Sesshoumaru walked through the door.

Kagome walked out of the restroom and sat back down, not noticing him. She took a bite of her sandwich. She looked at Naraku to see him glaring at someone. She looked to see who it was, and when she saw Sesshoumaru, she sighed, thinking, 'Great, here we go...

Koga sat back this was going to be fun. "Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?" Kagome asked him once he approached the table.

"I was just out driving and got hungry." He said pulling up a chair.

"I don't recall her asking you to have as eat." Naraku said to him.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Well Kagome and I are family, you're not, why are you hiding behind the sunglasses?" he asked him.

"Because, Sesshoumaru, I like my sunglasses." Naraku growled. Kagome sighed. She looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "If you're here to pick a fight, Sess, you might as well leave, I'm not going to deal with you when I'm on a date."

Sesshoumaru looked at her and said, "Kagome, why did you pick him? He's a player."

"Oh, and you aren't?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru laughed. "I don't go out with model after model, actress after actress, now do I?" He said.

Kagome glared at him, "Yeah Sess leave Naraku alone." Koga chimed in wanting to stay on Kagome's good side.

Sesshoumaru looked at him. "Kagome I'm just looking out for you, this will only end in heartbreak for you, you remember what you told me, you said you never wanted to be involved with an actor, you didn't want your life ruined, if you stay with him, yeah he might marry you but after two months he'll divorce you, then what?" he asked her.

Tears started to swell in Kagome's eyes. She stood up after wrapping the rest of her sandwich. She looked at Naraku and said, "Come on, I want to leave." Naraku nodded, glaring at Sesshoumaru for hurting her.

He then wrapped the rest of his sandwich and grabbed his things. They walked past them. When they got outside, Naraku turned to Kagome and held out his hand, saying, "My turn to drive. You need to relax."

Koga shook his head. "You did it now, she was crying Sesshoumaru, you're in so much trouble when your Mom, Rin, Sara and Dad find out." He said.

Sesshoumaru sighed "I was only telling her the truth." He said.

Kagome hugged him. "I'm sorry he said that I did think that way but that was before I meant you." She cried.

Naraku rubbed her back. "Shh, he said as he opened the passengers' door, for her, Kagome got in. Naraku closed the door and the got in the driver's seat and started the car and drove off.

"Honey don't cry over that idiot, he doesn't know me he only knows what he sees in the papers, you know the real me, be sides my idiot assistant."He said

Kagome wiped her face on the tissue she found in the glove compartment. She said, "I'm sorry."

"Kagome, there isn't anything for you to be sorry about." Naraku said, placing a hand on her leg, trying to comfort her. She gave him a small smile, tears still sliding down her cheeks. She wiped them away.

_'What is his problem?'_ Kagome thought, picturing Sesshoumaru in her mind.

Sesshoumaru decided to go too, Inuyasha's house, there was no way he w as going to his penthouse, or his parents, too many females.

"Sesshoumaru what do I owe this visit?" he asked

Sesshoumaru walked in. "I made Kagome cry ." He said to him.

"You did what?!, Mom and dad not to mention Sara and Rin are going to kill you." He said with a grin.

"So the perfect son has finally gotten in, trouble can I have your car?" He asked Sesshoumaru

"No." Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha sighed.

"Well, what did you do to make her cry now?" He asked, sitting on the couch. Sesshoumaru told him the story and Inuyasha whistled, saying, "Yep, you're in for it."

"Shut up, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said, trying to think of what to do. 'How can I make it up to her?' He thought

"You know maybe you should try to get to know Naraku, he might not be that bad a guy, Kagome likes him, why can't you?. I could see if he was beating her up, but's he not, or is the problem you miss your best friend?,"

Sesshoumaru looked at him. "Before she meant Naraku she was always hanging with you, but now Naraku is in her life, If you just talk to her, she'd make time for you." Inuyasha said.

"I doubt she wants to talk to me after today." Sesshoumaru said.

"It helps if you try first. But I would suggest staying away from Mom and Rin for a while. You have no choice with Sara." Inuyasha said, smirking.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Why was I such an idiot?" He said.

"Well because you're like a dog, I mean this in a good way, you see Kagome as far as you're concerned belongs to you, how I don't know since you two never dated. and all of the sudden a new dog comes in and starts sniffing around, and, uh what was my point. "Yeah you have to learn to share he said to him.

Sesshoumaru smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Inuyasha asked, rubbing his head.

"For being an idiot." Sesshoumaru replied. He stood up and said, "I better get home." He walked out of Inuyasha's house and out to his car. He got in and drove off.

When he got home, he parked the car and got out, walking up to the door. He stood there for a minute. He the took out his keys and unlocked the door, walking in. When he didn't see Sara around, he walked into the living room and laid down on the couch.

* * *

Kagome sat out by the pool. "So is this my fault?"Muso asked as he looked over Naraku's schedule.

"Yes it's your fault." He told him.

"I'm sorry Naraku you know I would never do anything to make Kagome upset, you on the other hand yeah." He told him.

"And why me?" he asked.

"Because you're easy to rile up, speaking of your ex called while you were out, Abi." He said to him.

"Ugh. Did she say what she wanted?" Naraku asked.

"No, just for you to call her back." Muso said.

Naraku sighed. He then went into a room and when he walked back out, he was in swim trunks. He walked outside and sat by Kagome, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey." She said to him.

"Feeling better?" he asked her.

"Yeah I am." Kagome said to him.

"Good listen I have an event I have to go to tonight a charity event and I can't not go, so you want go with me?" he asked her.

"Ok." Kagome said, resting her head on his shoulder.

He squeezed her hand gently and said, "I love you, Kagome. With all my heart."

"I love you, too." Kagome said, crawling into his lap. He rested his chin on her head, hugging her to him. 'I'll never let you go.' He thought, kissing the top of her head.

Muso came out to the pool. " hate to ruin this moment but shouldn't you shower I mean the charity is in a few hours." He told Naraku.

"Why do you want me out the house so bad?" Naraku asked him.

"Fine don't go. You'll just look like a jerk later on." He told him.

Naraku sighed. He and Kagome stood up, walking into the house. "Let's go shower." Kagome said, leading him upstairs to their room. "Naraku, will you pick something out for me?" Kagome asked, looking through the clothes she had there. He nodded and went through her clothes, trying to figure something out while she got their shower ready.

Naraku picked out a cream-colored pant's suit, for her, "That will do." He said and walked into the bathroom and got into the shower with her.

Kagome washed his hair for him. , Naraku in turn did the same to her. "Don't ne nervous okay, just stay by me, unless you feel comfortable enough to walk around, " he told her.

"Okay." Kagome said as she washed her arms. When Naraku was done with her hair, she turned around and said, "I love you."

"I know." Naraku said, smiling. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. She drew away and finished washing herself. They washed each other's backs and when they were done, they turned the shower off and got out, drying each other off and getting dressed.

When they were done they came down the stairs. "Wow Kagome you look hot. You could do better than him for a date." He said grinning, and before you say I',m fired just remember that no one will run the errands that you send me on all the time" he said. crossing his arms.

"Yeah, and you better be proud of that." Naraku growled.

Kagome giggled and said, "Thank you, Muso." She turned back to Naraku and said, "You ready?" "Yeah, let's get this over with." He said, taking her hand.

"We probably won't be back till late, Muso. Do you think you can be by yourself till then?" Naraku asked.

"Yeah, I'm not five, you know." Muso said, smirking. Naraku sighed and lead Kagome out of the house and to the car.

: Muso remembered something. "Eh he'll find out when he gets there."he said and went to raid the fridge,

" So what's the charity?" she asked him. " Raising money for Breast Cancer research." he told her as they rode in the limo.

"Oh I've never been to anything like this I did go to an event for children a while ago." She told him.

"Well, then this is your first one." Naraku said. Kagome smiled as she looked out the window. 'I hope Abi isn't there...' Naraku thought, staring at the road. Kagome thought about what happened at Subway again. 'What is he trying to do? He's like my brother.' She thought, staring out the window.

They arrived at the event. Naraku got out first there were plenty of Photographers out there as well as reporters. "Smile he said as he helped her out the limo.

"So many people." She said.

"Yes, just relax. It'll be something like this at the premiere of my movie." He told her.

Kagome held his hand as they walked into the event, he didn't bother to stop for any interviews

As they walked in, Kagome looked around in awe. There were many actors there, with models or other actresses, or alone. She saw so many people. _'I suddenly feel very small_.' She thought, tightening her grip a little on Naraku's hand, making him smile at her.

"Don't worry. The same thing happened to me when I first came to one of these." He whispered.

"Naraku darling you came!" A beautiful skinny woman said she had long black hair and brown eyes.

"Abi!, What a surprise." He said holding Kagome hand.

"Didn't you get my message?"she said as she looked Kagome over.

"Yes, and I told you. It's over." Naraku said. Abi looked at Kagome and said,

"So, she is the one you're with now, is she?"

"Yes. And unlike you, she doesn't starve herself." He said, wrapping an arm around Kagome's shoulders and pulling her closer. Abi glared at her, making her shrink back a little.

Naraku Looked at Abi."You didn't mind my body when we were making love." She said looking at him, Naraku glared at her. "Abi I am with her now get over it.

"Oh is that so, well Kaguya is hear as well, you picked the wrong time to have morals" she said to him.

"Take my advice honey, Once he's had his fill of you, he'll dump you."

: "If I were you, I would leave." Kagome said, standing straighter.

"Naraku and I will not take this from you." She added. Abi glared at her and walked away, saying, "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Kagome then turned to Naraku and said, "You won't do that, will you?" Naraku held her close, saying, "Of course not." He then led her through the crowd

Naraku and Kagome sat down at a table, and dinner was served. As the night went on Naraku introduced Kagome to Kagura and Hiten . "Nice to finally meet you." Hiten said to her. Hiten pulled Naraku to the side. "Does she have a friend or sister?" he asked.

"Yeah, she has a friend named Sango. Why?" Naraku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, I might want to hook up with her." Hiten said.

Naraku sighed. He walked back over to Kagome and whispered in her ear, "Hiten might want to get together with Sango."

She looked at Hiten and smiled. She walked over to him and said, "You'll have to meet her first. I'll have Naraku call you later."

"Alright. Thanks, Kagome." Hiten said. Kagome smiled and walked back over to Naraku, taking his hand.

Abi watched him. She couldn't believe Naraku was actually with that nobody. She nearly crushed the galls in her had hand when she saw the diamond ring Kagome's finger. "Problems Abi?" Kaguya asked her.

"Yes Naraku is here with that girl and she's wearing an engagement ring."

Kaguya looked over at them. When she saw the ring, she glared at the two.

"You're right. Something must be done." She said.

Abi nodded. Her glare intensified when she saw Naraku lean down and kiss Kagome. '_She is so dead_.' Abi thought, draining her glass and setting it down on the table.

"Hmm, I know." Kaguya said "You walk over to Naraku and spill your drink on him."she said handing her a glass of red wine.

"And then what?" Abi asked her.

"Then he'll have to go to the mens room and when he comes out I'll bump into and kiss him, makes sure she sees it."

Abi nodded and walked over. She made it seem like she tripped on her heel and she spilled her drink on Naraku's pants. "Dammit!" Naraku said.

* * *

Kagome giggled and said, "Just go to the restroom. I'll wait." He nodded and walked into the mens room. He wetted a paper towel and scrubbed the wine off of his pants. When he was finished, it was barely noticeable.

Naraku came out the men's room and was on his way back to Kagome and then when Kaguya walked over to him. "Naraku you're looking as handsome as ever." she said to him.

"Kaguya, are you going to have a tantrum like Abi?" he asked her.

"On no I am way more mature than that." She told him as she placed her hand on his chest.

Naraku looked at her . "If you'll excuse me Kaguya I have to get back to my date." he told her.

Kaguya grabbed Naraku by the arm and kissed him on his lips. He opened his mouth to yelled at her and she stuck her tongue down his throat.

Kagome turned to see Kaguya kissing Naraku. Abi smirked. "Hmm seems Naraku likes his own kind."

Kagome ran out the event and took a cab and went to Sango's apartment.


	13. Chapter 13

The cameras went off and took pictures of the former couple, Naraku pushed Kaguya away and looked for Kagome not seeing her there he ran out the hotel and took the limo back to his home.

" Kagome are you here?!" he yelled as he came in. Muso came out form the kitchen

"What's wrong?" he asked Naraku.

: After telling Muso all that happened, he said, "She would most likely go to someone close's house, like a best friend or something."

Naraku thought about it and said, "Sango." He then ran out of the house and to his car. He got in, started it up, and sped out of the driveway and down the street, looking for Sango's house

* * *

Kagome cried into Sango's lap after telling her what happened. " Wait till Sess finds out I can just hear him now." He said to her.

"Kags I'm so sorry I thought he would be different." She said to her.

Sesshoumaru turned the tv on and sipped his beer, he dropped it to the floor when he saw Naraku kissing Kaguya and across the screen it was plastered **'Couple back together."**

"What the hell. That bastard!, He yelled as he looked at the tv. " Sara!:" he yelled.

Sara walked into the room. "Yes, dear?" She asked.

"I'm going out." Sesshoumaru growled, standing up and grabbing his keys.

"Don't hurt him, Sess." Sara said, grabbing his arm.

He sighed and said, "I won't. Much." He then walked out of the door and down to his car.

* * *

Naraku finally found Sango's apartment and got out and rang the bell to her apartment. Sango gets up and goes to see who it is. "Who is it?" Sango asked.

"Sango it's Naraku is Kagome there. I need to explain. He said to her.

"Kags it's Naraku, do you want to see him?" she asked her.

Kagome sat up. "Let him in." She said. Sango buzzed the door, And Naraku came inside. "Kagome it's not what you think. She kissed me!. I'm sorry." He said.

Kagome looked at him."Did you kiss back?" she asked him.

Naraku sat down beside her. "No, I didn't I'm with you, I love you." He said to her.

Sango hadn't closed. The door was pushed open all the way by Sesshoumaru.

"Get away from her, you bastard!" Sesshoumaru yelled, walking toward them.

Naraku stood up and said, "Sesshoumaru, you don't know what happened."

"Yes I do. I saw it on the FUCKING NEWS!!!" Sesshoumaru yelled, swinging at Naraku. Naraku ducked and said, "She kissed me, not the other way around! And it's not like I ENJOYED IT! It frickin' feels like I'm DROWNING!"

"Sess stop!, I believe him, it was a misunderstanding not that I won't punish Naraku." She said.

"Punish?!" Sesshoumaru yelled "Let me kill him I told you he was no good, he's a sex fiend!".

Sango closed the door "Sesshoumaru calm down!, Kags forgives him so butt out!."

Sesshoumaru turned to Sango. "Stay out of this. This is between me and him." Sesshoumaru said, turning back to Naraku

. "Kagome is right. I will accept any punishment she gives me. But I did not want, nor did I give back, the kiss that Kaguya bestowed upon me." Naraku said. He then sat back down next to Kagome, taking her hand.

Kagome smiled at him. "So glad you agree Naraku, No sex for two weeks." She told him.

"What?!" Naraku yelled "You can't be serious Kagome anything but that please tell me I have to be nice to Muso but not no sex, I won't survive." He told her.

Sango laughs. "Won't that be punishing you as well?" Sango asked her. "I went without it for almost a year I'll be fine." She told her. Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku

"Kagome you will move in with us for now." He told her.

"Sess, no! All of my stuff is at Naraku's, and I don't want to be a burden." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Kagome, you won't be a burden, and I, personally, will get your things."

Kagome shook her head and said, "Sess, I'm staying at Naraku's. I'm already punishing him with no sex for two weeks, and I think that's enough for him."

Naraku stuck his tongue out at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru growled at him "This isn't over Naraku it's all over the news how are you going to explain the kiss as far as they are concerned you and Kaguya are back together."

Naraku said, "I'll tell the truth. Kagome will be there with me, too." He said, wrapping an arm around her

. "Good luck with that." Sesshoumaru growled, smirking.

Naraku smirked back. He then turned to Kagome and said, "You ready to go, hun?"

"Yeah, let's go home. And your punishment starts tonight." Kagome said, standing up.

He sighed as he walked after her. "Bye Sango, bye Sess." Kagome said, walking down the stairs, Sesshoumaru in tow. They walked out to Naraku's car.

Naraku opened the door for her. Kagome got inside, "Sess go home and behave." She said and closed the door.

Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru. " See she's still engaged to me Sessho, no sex but she will still be sleeping in my bed." He told him.

Sesshoumaru punched Naraku in the stomach. As he doubled over, Sesshoumaru said, "Do not talk about her that way. She is not that type of girl." He then turned around and walked back to his car, getting in and driving off.

* * *

Naraku groaned and got in the car and drove home once there he walked inside. He took a drink of cold water. Afterwards, he walked upstairs to his and Kagome's room, to hear her in the shower.

Naraku took his clothes off and got into the bed pulling the sheets up, waiting for Kagome to come out the bathroom. Kagome came out in her night gown and got in bed with him. "What did you do to make Sesshoumaru punch you?" she asked him.

"I just said something to anger him, don't worry about it." He said to her.

Kagome nodded her head and kissed him on his lips.

The next morning, Kagome woke up to see Naraku still asleep. She smiled at him and got out of the bed. She walked downstairs and took out some pans to make breakfast. When Naraku woke up, he smelled something really good. He got up and dressed in some sweat pants and walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

When he got there, he saw Kagome was cooking breakfast for them. He smirked and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck before saying, "Good morning."

"Morning." She aid to him did you sleep well?" she asked him.

"Yea." He said and kissed her on her neck."Breakfast smells good." He said to her.

" Well have a seat it's almost ready." She told him.

Naraku kissed her again and sat down at the kitchen table. The phone rang, he groaned as he got up and answered it.

"Naraku are you out of your mind Kaguya how could you kiss her?!" Bankotsu yelled,

"I mean I'm your publicist you could warn me ahead of time when you're dumping one and going back to another!." He told him.

"Bankotsu, she kissed me, I didn't break up with Kagome. She's right here, cooking breakfast." Naraku said, rubbing his temples.

"Oh... Well, still! You should let me know!!" Bankotsu said.

"Bank. I didn't even know it was going to happen!" Naraku said, sitting down at the table.

"Well, alright, if you say so..." Bankotsu said.

"Bank, I have to go, breakfast is ready." Naraku said.

"Alright, bye." Bankotsu said.

"Bye." Naraku told him, before hanging up. He set the phone aside as Kagome placed his plate in front of him.

Kagome looked at him "This will blow over soon. I hope someone else will do something much more news worthy and then this will be old news." He told her.

"I just it's hurts you know, I know you didn't kiss back but to see another woman kissing you it hurt." She told him.

"Kagome I'm sorry if I had known she was going to be there I wouldn't have gone." He told her.

Kagome sat down across from him. "Just don't let it happen again." She said.

Muso came in and walked in the kitchen. "Morning." He said as he hid the magazines behind his back.

Kagome saw the magazine. "Muso, may I see that?" She asked, pointing to the corner that he couldn't hide. Muso sighed and handed it to her. She looked at the cover and gasped. There, on the front, was Kaguya kissing Naraku. At the bottom, it read: "ARE THEY BACK TOGETHER? OR IS HE A TWO-TIMER?" She handed it to Naraku and started eating, trying not to think about it. He looked at the cover and growled, "What the hell is this!?"

"It's the media, Naraku, you should know this." Muso said, sitting at the table.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting at the table going through the mail when he came across one of Kikyo's magazines. "What the hell!, Oh damn mom and dad are going to have a fit and Sesshoumaru.

"Kikyo! are you here. He asks getting up looking for his wife.

"I am right here Inuyasha what are you shouting for?" she asked him.

"This he said showing her the magazine with Naraku and Kaguya kissing

Kikyo smiled. "I told her he wouldn't stay with her too bad. She quit." She told him.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. "Kikyo don't be this way Kagome is family my mom and dad are going to kill Naraku." He said to her.

"Inuyasha she will be fine, Sesshoumaru will take care of her it's best that it happens now." She told him and walked away smiling.

Inuyasha growled, throwing the magazine onto the table. He walked over to the phone and dialed Sesshoumaru's number. "Hello?" Sesshoumaru said, picking up his phone.

"Sess, it's Inu. Have you seen the papers?" Inuyasha asked

. "Yeah, and I found out last night. I took care of it." Sesshoumaru said.

"So is Kags with you guys?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, she decided to stay with him. I guess it was an 'accident.' That's what she told me." Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha sighed, knocking his forehead on the wall. "Alright, just so you know, mom and dad are going to throw a fit." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to them." Sesshoumaru said before hanging up.

"Yeah, bye." Inuyasha said, hanging up his phone.

Rin saw the news and screamed "Daddy!, She yelled at the top of her lungs get in here!" Tamki ran into the room thinking Rin was hurt."Rin what's wrong are you hurt darling he asked her as he looked her over.

"No, not me Kagome look!" she said pointing to the tv where there was a photo of Naraku and Kaguya kissing.

" Looks like Naraku Taro is back in the arms of model Kaguya, sources say that the young woman Kagome Higurashi was just a fling." The reporter said.

Tamaki growled, clenching his hand into a fist. "I'll kill that bastard!" He yelled, speed walking to get his keys and coat.

His wife came down the stairs and said, "Tamaki, what's wrong?" He tossed the magazine he took from Rin up to her. "Look at the cover page." He said, walking out the door and to his car.

Izayoi looked at the magazine and the tv as they kept replaying the kiss. "Oh dear." She said as she sat down next to Rin.

Tamaki called Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha on his phone "Sesshoumaru meet me at Naraku's home and Inuyasha get my lawyer he'll be needed tell him there is going to be a murder." he said and hung up on both sons.

Sesshoumaru grabbed his keys and walked out his house and got in his car to stop his father from killing Naraku.

Naraku wasn't hungry now. "Muso call Bank and get him over here now!."

"Alright." Muso said. He took out his cell and dialed the number. "Hello?" Bankotsu said.

"Hey, it's Muso. Naraku wants you over here immediately." Muso said.

"Alright, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Bankotsu said, walking out of his house and to his car. he got in and turned it on, driving out of the driveway and down the street toward Naraku's home.

"Kagome I'm sorry I'm going to take care of this now!" He said and got up and hears the door, Answer the door Muso!" he yelled at him.

Muso ran to the door and opened it to see not Bankotsu but Tamaki Tashio and Sesshoumaru. "Uh oh." He said.

"Naraku it's for you!"he yelled.

"Great." Naraku said as he saw Tamaki and Sesshoumaru. "You bastard! I'll kill you!" Tamaki yelled, walking toward him.

Kagome came out of the kitchen, and when she saw him, she said, "Tamaki, wait! Let him explain!"

Tamaki swung at Naraku, but he ducked, just barely missing the blow. As Tamaki swung at his stomach, Naraku backed away, and stood next to Kagome.

"Tamaki, that is enough." Naraku said. Kagome wrapped an arm around his waist as they stared at Sesshomaru's father.

"Father, let him explain what happened before you kill him." Sesshoumaru said, sighing and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What is there to explain I saw the photos and how Kagome is just a fling!, Oh Kagome for once I should have listened to Sesshoumaru. you're leaving young lady pack your things now. You will be staying at the house with us." He told her.

"Now wait just a minute he's not going anywhere I didn't kiss Kaguya she kissed me, and Kagome isn't and never was a fling!" he yelled at him.

Bankotsu walked in on the chaos and started to walk out."Bankotsu if you leave, you're fired!" he warned him.

: Bankotsu stopped in his tracks and turned around. Naraku looked back at Tamaki. "The fact is, Kagome and I are engaged."

"What?!, you haven't even known him long enough to get engaged baby doll" Tamki said to her.

"I love him Tamaki I believe him it was an accident but I have forgiven him." she told him. "And I am going to send a letter to the press now that is why my publicist is here." He told him as Bankotsu walked over to Naraku.

"Hello sir." He said to Tamki

Naraku growled at him. " Will you two leave I have to do some damage control." He said to them.

"Not until all of this is settled." Tamaki said, crossing his arms defiantly. Kagome sighed and said, "Tamaki, everything is fine. You can go home." Tamaki looked at her and said, "Fine. But if you need anything, call me and I'll be here in five minutes." He said.

Kagome nodded. Tamaki glared at Naraku one last time and walked out of the house.

"Kagome, same goes for me." Sesshoumaru said.

"Thank you, Sess." Kagome said. He nodded and walked out of the house behind his father.

: Muso locked the door. "Wow haven't seen so many angry people in the same room."

Naraku glared at him.

Muso looked back at him "Don't get mad at me you act like it's my fault all this happened." He said to him.

"You're my assistant you're suppose to know who's coming to these parties!" he yelled at him.

"Well, nobody told me she was going to be there with the other exes!!!" Muso yelled, flailing his arms.

"You're supposed to find out!!! Use those resources!" Naraku yelled.

"Both of you, stop yelling!" Kagome said. Naraku and Muso looked over at her. Naraku sighed and rubbed his forehead, saying, "Look, we just have to talk to the press. That should be it."

Bankotsu sat down and took out his laptop. "Well what do you want to say?" he asked him as he looked up at him. "The truth that Kaguya and I are not together and that I am engaged to Kagome and to respect my privacy." He told him.

"Alright, I'll work it out." Bankotsu said.

"Good." Naraku said.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. She sipped it, thinking,_ 'Why does this hurt so much?_' She placed a hand over her heart as she stared out of the kitchen window. She drained her glass and put it in the dishwasher.

When she walked back out, she sat down on the sofa, laying her head back. Naraku walked over and sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

Kaguya sat on her bed smiling at the photos of her and Naraku ." This is the perfect revenge." She said as she turned the tv off and walked out the house and got in her car and drove off to shop. Sesshoumaru came back home and saw Sara sitting down. "Everything okay now?" she asked him

"Oh yeah I stopped my dad from killing Naraku." He told her

"Don't you know Kaguya didn't you date her before we meant?" she asked him.

"Yeah I did what about it?" he asked her.

Nothing, just asking." Sara said, smiling. Sesshoumaru smirked and sat down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head.

"Don't worry, I doubt she even remembers me." He said.

Sara laughed and said, "I guess your right, it was a long time ago." She pulled her legs onto the couch beside her. Sesshoumaru laid his head back on the couch as he held her.

Bankotsu sent the letter to all the media now they just had to wait for it to come out. Bankotsu and Muso left the room leaving them alone. "Is it always this crazy?" she asked him. "Well there was one time when I was dating Abi and she want on some talk show and said that she and I were engaged that was something that I just let play out I never said anything, but this is different Kaguya isn't saying anything to stop the rumors if you want to break up now I understand." He told her.

"No, I don't want to leave you with all of this. I still love you." Kagome said, gripping at his chest. He tilted her face up to meet his

. "I love you, too." He said, kissing her. When he drew away, Kagome laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat and his breathing. He sighed as he rubbed her back. 'I can never leave her.' He thought, smiling down at her.

* * *

Tamki came back home. "So is Naraku still alive?" Rin asked him.

"Yes he's alive he says that she kissed him and Kagome wants to stay with him, they're engaged." He told her.

"Really so what are they going to do to stop this?" she asked him.

"His publicist was there he going to take care of it." He told her

"Oh." Rin said, turning back to the tv. Tamaki went upstairs to his and Izayoi's room. When he walked in, Izayoi was sitting on the bed, watching tv as well.

She turned to him and said, "Well, how did it go?" "He's still alive. Kagome and he are engaged." Tamaki said, sitting next to her.

She smiled and said, "That's nice. What is he going to do about Kaguya?" "His publicist is there. They are writing a letter to the press." Tamaki said. Izayoi nodded and leaned against him.

"You know something was going to happen sooner or later is it me or did Sesshoumaru use to date Kaguya?" she asked him.

"Yeah he dated her can't blame him she is a beauty, but she and Naraku need to set things straight so this doesn't happen again." he told her.

" I know they will Naraku loves Kagome I saw how he acted when she shouted that she loved him at Rin's party.

Yeah, I did, too." Tamaki said, smiling. Izayoi giggled and watched tv again. Tamaki watched with her, thinking, _'Kagome better not get hurt in this relationship.' _


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome woke up the next morning and went for a jog to clear her head, Naraku was still sleep when she left and Muso had yet to arrive. She had gained a few pounds and wanted to be in perfect shape when time for the premiere of Naraku's movie came out.

As Kagome ran, she thought about all of the things that happened during her relationship with Naraku. How Sesshoumaru had threatened him all of those times, how his past girlfriends planned that kiss, and everything else. 'Am I really ready for this?' Kagome thought, running past a group of guys and girls. She stopped at a corner to catch her breath. 'Of course I'm ready for this. I've been waiting for this.' She thought, continuing.

Sara woke up early and patted Sesshoumaru on his chest to wake him up." Sess wake up it's 9 am." she told him as she got out the bed and went into the bathroom to shower. Sesshoumaru opened one eye a and looked at the time and groaned.

: Sesshoumaru got up and walked downstairs to start coffee. When he walked back into their room, Sara was out of the shower and getting dressed. Sesshoumaru turned the water on and stepped into the shower. As he washed, he thought about how it would be for Kagome to stay in the relationship with Naraku. Sara finished getting dressed and went into the other room and started making breakfast for her and Sesshoumaru while she made breakfast she speed dialed Rin to see of she wanted to go shopping with her.

"Hello." Rin said.

" Hey Rin it's Sara are you busy today?" she asked.

"No why?" she asked.

"Well I want to go shopping and want some company." Sara told her.

"You know I'd never turn down a shopping day!" Rin said, clapping her hands.

"Alright. I'll come pick you up at eleven." Sara said

. "Alright. Bye!" Rin said.

"Bye." Sara replied before both girls hung up their phones. Sara was just finishing breakfast when Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen.

He sat down at the table with his coffee. Sara walked over and set his plate in front of him. "Thanks Sara, this smells great." Sesshoumaru said, eating some of it.

"Your welcome." Sara said, getting her own and sitting next to him.

"What Are you doing today?" she asked him.

"Go to the bar and then play some basketball with Koga why?" he asked her.

"Well I'm going shopping with Rin at eleven so I need the card." she told him holding out her hand.

"Shopping what could you possibly need?" he wondered.

"You'll see." Sara said. Sesshoumaru sighed and handed her his card. Sara smiled and kissed him on his cheek. She then continued eating her food. When she finished, she took her plate and silverware to the dishwasher and put them in. She then did the same with Sesshoumaru's when he was finished. "Bye I love you." Sara said, kissing him on the lips.

"Love you too." Sesshoumaru said, kissing her back. She then walked out of the house and to her car, got in, and drove off towards Rin's house.

: Naraku woke up to see Kagome gone, "Probable making breakfast." he said as he went into the bathroom to shower.

Muso let himself in and walked into the kitchen, he turned the coffee machine on as the cook came in and started to make breakfast.

Naraku got out of the shower and dressed. He then walked downstairs and sat at the table. When he looked up, Kagome wasn't the one cooking. "Where's Kagome, Naraku?" Muso asked.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing." Naraku said, his eyes wide open.

Muso decided to cause drama. "Maybe she left you and went to Sesshoumaru, I mean you did kiss another woman." he told him "And then you take your time going to the press about this really Naraku." he said to him.

Naraku balled his fist up he was going to hurt Muso. Muso smirked, saying, "Now, now, Naraku. You wouldn't hurt me now, would you?"

"Yes, I would. And I will." Naraku said, standing up.

Just then, Kagome walked through the door, sweaty and breathing hard. "Kagome, where were you!?" Naraku asked.

"I went jogging, Naraku. don't worry." Kagome said, walking upstairs to take a shower.

Muso poured Naraku a cup of coffee and sat down. "Well see worried over nothing." he said to him.

"Muso one of these days I'm going to seriously hurt you." he told him.

"You always say that Naraku and if you did I don't think your parents would be too happy with you." he said.

"I would hurt you anyway." Naraku said. He then got up from the table and went upstairs to check on Kagome. He walked in to hear her in the shower. He walked in and sat down on the bed, waiting for her to get out.

* * *

"Why must you lie to Sara and then drag me in along with your lies Ayame is beginning to think I have another woman Sesshoumaru!" he told him as they sat in the restaurant.

" Oh relax now last time you said you couldn't find anything on Naraku right?, Try using his real name Kagawaki." he told him.

: "Alright. I'll try, but I'm not promising anything." Koga said. "And you better help me with the Ayame situation." He added, ordering a drink.

"Yeah, sure." Sesshoumaru said. "I'll be right back." Sesshoumaru said, getting up and going to the restroom.

Kagome came out the bathroom in a towel. "Naraku what are you doing up here?" she asked him.

"Kagome why are you jogging all of the sudden?" he asked her.

"I want to look good at your premiere ." she told him as she walked over to the closet to get some clothes.

: He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "But you look fine." He said, kissing her neck.

"You say that but I've seen enough of these premieres on tv to hear how they talk about how she wore the wrong dress or look at her she looks like a pig." she told him.

"Kagome I love you honey you don't have to pay attention to what they say they're fools you're so sexy." he told her.

Kagome turned around and kissed him back on his lips. "I love you so much." she told him and went back to picking out something to wear for the day.. She picked out a pair of jeans and a tank top and put them on.

"Come on let's get some breakfast." She said taking his hand in hers.

Naraku followed her out their bedroom and back down to the kitchen where they ate breakfast.

After breakfast was over Kagome and Naraku went out to the hot tub and relaxed. "Kagome how about we go out later tonight?" he asked her.

"Tonight?" She asked him.

"Yes we can't stay in the house all the time." he told her as he rubbed her leg unless you changed your mind about the no sex?" he said.

"No I haven't changed my mind." She said to him.

Naraku nodded his head. "Figured you didn't." He said to her.

Kagome moved closer to him. "Tell you what when the two weeks are up I'll let you take me in any position you want." She told him and kissed him on his ear.

Naraku turned to her and kissed her back he smiled at her. I like that." he said to her.

"I knew you would." she told him and got out the tub and looked at him. " I'm going to work on the computer." she told him and went back inside the house.

* * *

Sesshoumaru left Koga and went to open his bar up He turned all the lights on and went into the back to look over his expenses he had time before the bar opened for business. While he waited for Koga to dig up something on Naraku. 


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks had gone by and Kagome had a nice surprise for Naraku who was sitting in the kitchen talking to Muso. "You know you could let me go home for Thanksgiving." Muso said to him. "No you will be staying here like you do every holiday.' He said

. "Speaking of Holiday." Kagome said, I invited The Tashio's over for Thanksgiving." She said. Muso backed away there was no way Naraku was taking his anger out on him.

What!?" Naraku asked, looking at his smiling fiancee.

"I invited Sess and his family over for Thanksgiving." Kagome said. Naraku sighed and said, "Kagome, you know Sesshoumaru and I don't get along."

"Yes, but I already talked to him and he promised to be nice to you if you're nice to him. So be nice." Kagome said. She walked over to him and bent down, whispering, "And your two weeks are up." She then stood up and walked into the kitchen to make them something to eat.

Naraku Smiled at that. "Well Muso looks like we will be having company." He said. "Why the hell do, I have to be there unless you left me in your will." He said.

"Muso you're coming so shut up!" he says as Kagome makes lunch for them.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was at his parent's house, "So I promised not to kill Naraku." He said. "That's good dear." His mom said to him I'll be glad when you and Sara get married!" she yelled.

"Thanks for your support, Mom." Sesshoumaru said sarcastically. Izayoi giggled as she bounced up and down, thinking of the wedding that she would plan for them. "Mom, don't even think about it." Sesshoumaru said, knowing exactly what she was visioning.

Izayoi pouted and said, "But honey, it would be so beautiful!" "Mother, please..." Sesshoumaru said, sipping the water he got from the kitchen.

Kikyo walked in "I think you should Sess ."She said.

Sesshoumaru glared at her, "I told you not to call me Sess, Person's I like are the ones only allowed to call me Sess." He said to her.

"I'd laugh if Kagome and Naraku have kids before you and Sara oh they be so cute with the dark hair of theirs her brown eyes his blue ones." Kikyo said

Sesshoumaru got up and said, "I'm going out for a while." He then walked out of the house and down to his car. 'I hate her.' He thought, Kikyo's face appearing in his mind. He started the car and drove off to his bar so he could help out or do something.

He parked in the parking lot and walked inside. He started to clean the glasses that were still there when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" He said, putting the receiver to his ear.

"Hey, it's me." Koga said.

"Koga what is it?" he asks him

."I'm going away for the holiday all have on Naraku are his parents live in Japan and are very traditional. That's all I have so far." He told him

"Hmm okay I'll be having dinner at his house Kagome asked me to come along with all the family." He said.

"That sounds like fun." Koga said.

"Yeah it should be, as long as I don't kill Naraku." Sesshoumaru said, still cleaning the glasses. Koga laughed on the other line and said, "Good luck with that. Bye." He then hung up the phone after Sesshoumaru said goodbye. Sesshoumaru continued cleaning, preparing for that night when he would open up.

* * *

"Naraku could you and Muso go to the store and do the shopping she said handing him the list. Naraku looked at her and then back at the list.

"Kagome we could just hire someone to do all the cooking.": he said.

"No I want to do it from scratch I wrote the list down and you can call if you need to ask me and get a big turkey." she added. Naraku sighed as he grabbed his car keys.

Muso got up and followed Naraku out the door and to the car. They drove to the store and walked in. As they shopped, Naraku thought, 'How big of a turkey should I get?' He picked up one of the biggest ones and placed it in the cart. He got the rest of the items on the list and went to the check-out line.

Muso looked at the turkey"That's quite big." He said as he saw some women looking at them. "Your fans are here." He said in a singsong voice.

Naraku looked an saw many young women looking at him. Naraku sighed. as he paid for the groceries. "Let's go Muso he said as he pushed the cart out the store and over to his car where they loaded everything into the trunk.

"The good thing is you're not cooking the bad you and Sesshoumaru might end up in the hospital."

Naraku shrugged as he returned the cart. He walked back over and said, "Come on, before my 'fangirls' see me." Muso laughed as they got into the car and drove off, heading back to the house. Kagome walked around the kitchen, cleaning things up if she needed to. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch, turning on the tv and flipping through the channels.

"This should be fun as soon as they return I'll start making the food I have one day to get most of this done. I'm put Naraku and Muso to work as well." She said. "I'' carry the turkey. You carry the rest." Muso said as they pulled into the driveway.

"Muso you're helping so get out!" he yelled as he popped the trunk.

Muso sighed and got out, grabbing a lot of bags as well as the turkey. They walked inside and Naraku yelled, "We're home!" "I'm in the living room! Put that in the kitchen!" She called back, standing up and walking toward the kitchen. When she got there, all of the things were on the counter. She helped them unload everything and put it away. She then said, "I"m going to need your guys' help with the preparations." The two nodded and Kagome then told them, "Ok. Naraku, cut those vegetables for me. Muso, you can have the pleasure of de-gutting the turkey." She said, smiling. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out what she would need to make the stuffing.

"What?!, Oh come on Kagome you gave him the easy job!" he whined as he looked at the bird,

"Fine then I want an apple pie." He said. Kagome smiled at him. "Okay Muso, Naraku are you sure you two are not related?" she asked as she turned the oven on.

Naraku laughed, "God no!" he said as he washed the vegetables and then began to cut them.

Kagome giggled as she turned on the stove. She poured in the stuffing mix and started to cook it. Naraku watched her out of the corner of his eye. Since he was doing that and not paying attention, the knife went down, slicing his finger just enough to draw blood. "Ouch!" He said, dropping the knife onto the counter.

Kagome walked over and took his hand, inspecting the cut. She smiled and led him over to the sink. "Naraku, you have to pay attention to what you're doing." Kagome said, looking up at him. "How can I when you're standing so close?" He asked, smirking.

Kagome laughed and bandaged up his finger. "Well, you'll just have to ignore me until you're finished." She said, going back over to the stove. Naraku chuckled and continued cutting the vegetables

"Yeah I don't want blood in my food." Muso said to him.

Naraku grabbed the knife how about I let you starve?" Naraku said to him

. "Naraku be nice." Kagome said to him.

"Yes dear he said as he finished cutting the vegetable." All done." He told her.

"Alright, put them in this bowl, would you?" Kagome asked, handing one to him. He nodded and started to scoop the vegetables in. Kagome finished cooking the stuffing and placed it into a bowl as well.

She walked over and inspected Muso's work. "You're doing great, Muso." Kagome said, smiling. Muso smiled back as he continued. Kagome walked over to the fridge and pulled out the ingredients she would need for the apple pie.

Muso finished cleaning out the turkey," Oh wait Naraku you can't eat this, this is real food you can't go getting fat." He said with a grin a small portion no seconds or thirds.." He said.

Kagome laughed as he went about cutting the apples. and turning the pot on for the potatoes.

Naraku glared at Muso. He continued pushing the vegetables into the bowl as he said, "Be lucky I don't have the knife anymore, Muso." He said.

Kagome laughed as she chopped up the potatoes and Muso's face paled, thinking of what he would have used it for.

"See that Kagome, all I do for him he uses threats on me." Fine I'll be quite till dinner." He said. Kagome put the potatoes in the boiling water, "Lets see Turkey will go in the oven tomorrow morning at 6:00 a.m. and dinner will be at 5:30. " she said

Naraku did. You invite anyone?" she asked.

"He doesn't invite he uses threats." Muso told her.

Naraku handed Kagome the bowl. "Outside now Muso!" Naraku yelled a t him.

Muso nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Kagome giggled and placed a hand on Naraku's arm. "Don't be so hard on him. You know you love him." She said. Naraku sighed and said, "Yes, but he can be a pain sometimes." He turned around and wrapped his arms around Kagome, a playful smirk on his lips. "What?" Kagome asked, an eyebrow raised. Naraku leaned down and kissed her, gently swaying back and forth. "I can't wait until tonight, Kagome." He whispered, making Kagome giggle. "That's only if you're nice to Muso for the rest of the day." She said, winking. Naraku chuckled before saying, "Muso, you can come back in now!"

Muso walked in and said, "Can I get back to working with the turkey, then?" Naraku laughed and nodded, saying, "Don't butcher it." Kagome said

After everything was prepared Muso put the Turkey in the fridge till morning. Kagome had to wait for the pie and the vegetables

. Muso sat down on the couch while Naraku stayed in the kitchen with Kagome. after the pie was cooked Kagome mashed the potatoes and put them in a dish I'll reheat them in the morning." She said.

The next morning, Kagome got up at six and walked downstairs and put the turkey in the oven. Afterwards, she made herself some coffee and sat on the couch to watch some tv. She was flipping through the channels when Naraku walked in and sat down next to her, laying his head on her shoulder. "What are you doing up?" Kagome asked, looking down at him.

"Couldn't sleep after you left." He said.

Kagome giggled lightly and kissed the top of his head. He looked at her and said, "What are you doing up this early?" "I had to put the turkey in the oven." Kagome said. Naraku nodded and sat back as they watched the news.

* * *

Sara got up early she was sitting on the sofa thinking of what to say to Sesshoumaru, _It be best to tell him at the dinner so he won't blow up too much_. She thought.

Inuyasha and Kikyo went jogging that morning. "Kikyo we should bring something to the dinner." He said to her as they took a break.

"Do we have to?" she asked him.

"Come on Kikyo be nice just this once." Inuyasha said.

Kikyo sighed. "Fine, I'll go buy cheesecake when we get home." Inuyasha smiled and kissed her. "Thank you." He said. Kikyo smiled and said, "Whatever you say, Inu." They then started jogging again once they were ready.

* * *

Kagome got up to check on the turkey, laying Naraku's head on the couch gently so she wouldn't wake him. He fell asleep as they were watching the news. 'He's so adorable when he's sleeping.' She thought as she checked the turkey.

Kagome came back in and placed Naraku's head on her lap. She hoped the men behaved today.

* * *

Sesshoumaru got up at 9 to see Sara on the sofa biting her nails. "What's wrong with you?" he asked her. "Uh nothing, nothing at all." She said to him.

Sesshoumaru shrugged and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. Sara sighed in relief, but then continued to bite her nails. '_What is he going to say when he finds out?_' She thought, her stomach making knots.

Sara got up and went back into the bedroom to take a shower, she washed her hair and came out the bathroom in a white fluffy towel.

She walked into their closet to find something to wear. She put on a pair of jeans and a pink shirt. She walked back into the bathroom and did her makeup, waiting for Sesshoumaru to be ready, wondering what he would say when she told him the news. She walked out of their room and went downstairs and said, "When do you want to head over, Sess?" Walking into the kitchen, she sat down at the table, watching him move around.

"We're going to go to my parent's home and go over to Naraku's home with them." he tells her. "What's wrong with you your acting nervous?" he asks her as he grabs his keys.

"Nothing please just promise me you won't start a fight with Naraku today?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru looked at her "I'll try." he said as he took her hand in his

Sara smiled at him as best as she could manage as they walked out to the car. 'What's wrong with her?' Sesshoumaru thought as they got into the car and drove off towards his parent's house. When they got there, Sesshoumaru looked at her and said, "Do you want to wait here while I go get them? I'll only be a minute."

Sara smiled and said, "Alright, but hurry back." Sesshoumaru nodded and got out of the car, walking up to the door and ringing the bell.

Rin opened the door , "Hey Sesshoumaru you better be nice to Naraku" she says putting her hands on her hips. "

"Rin your crush is tiring are mom and dad ready?" he asked her.

"Yes Mom, Dad Sesshoumaru's here! "she yells

: Izayoi and Inutashio walked down the stairs. Inutashio looked at his son and said, "Hey you. Where's Sara?" "she's waiting in the car." He said, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for them to get their shoes. "You ready now?" He asked.

"Yes, let's go." Izayoi said, walking out the door. Sara saw her and waved, getting a wave in return. "Hello dear, how are you?" Izayoi asked as she got into the car.

"I'm great, how are you?" Sara asked. "I'm great." She replied. After everyone was in the car, Sesshoumaru started it up again and pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Naraku's house.

* * *

Kagome took a shower while Naraku kept an eye out on the dinner, She just hoped that got along today. She finished her shower and walked out the bathroom and walked into the closet and picked out a black pants suit. She then blow dries her hair and puts on some make up. And comes back downstairs.

"Hey the turkey is almost done." Naraku said to her.

A few minutes later Sesshoumaru and his family showed up. Muso showed them in and showed them where Naraku and Kagome were.

"Hey you guys." Kagome said when she saw them.

"Hi Kagome." Sara said with a smile and walked over and hugged her. Naraku finished setting the table. "Welcome please have a seat dinner is almost ready." he told them.

Sara sat down next to Sesshoumaru touching his hand lightly. Inuyasha and Kikyo sat down as well. As Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's parents. Dinner was finally ready, Naraku carved the bird and then food was passed around, so far dinner was going fine.

"So how is everyone doing?" Kagome asks.

"Great I'm looking for a job." she told her.

Dessert was served Sara cleared her throat, " I have something I want to say" Sara said.

"What is it honey?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Kagome looked at Naraku and held his hand wondering what Sara was going to announce.

"Sess, everyone I'm pregnant."


	16. Chapter 16

"You're what?!" Sesshoumaru asked her. "You can't be Sara. We used protection!" he yelled at her. "Obviously not enough." Naraku said as he ate a piece of the pie. Kagome pinched Naraku on his leg. "Naraku hush!" she told him. As he watched Sesshoumaru get angrier.

Sara looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "I wanted to tell you, but I remembered that you don't want children, so I didn't know what to do! Sesshoumaru, I didn't plan for this to happen... I'm sorry..." Sesshoumaru stood up and walked out of the room, his hands clenched into fists.

: Kagome walks over to Sara and hugs her. "Shh it's okay give him time Sara he'll come around." She said to her.

Sesshoumaru walked outside he couldn't believe he had gotten Sara pregnant. "Maybe you should go talk to your son." Naraku suggested.

Sesshoumaru's father nodded and stood up. But his wife placed a hand on his shoulder as she stood as well. "I'll talk to him." She said. When he looked at her with a confused expression, she said, "I know how it is. I've been pregnant, remember?" She laughed lightly and walked out to stand by her son.

"Hmm So Sara you beat Kagome after all." She said to her tell me did you do this just to keep Sesshoumaru from running to Kagome?" Kikyo asked her.

"Shut up Kikyo!" Rin yelled at her "How dare you Sesshoumaru loves Sara and he and Kagome are just friends!" she yells.

Kikyo looked over at the teen girl and said, "That may be on the surface. But you don't know how Sesshoumaru feels deep down, do you little girl?" "But that also means you don't either, Kikyo. So I would just shut up if I were you." Rin growled, standing up. Inutashio looked at the two and said, "Enough, both of you. Inuyasha, get her out of here." He said, nodding toward Kikyo.

: "Where am I supposed to take her dad?" Inuyasha asked him. "I don't care just get her out of here now." He told him. "Kikyo let's go." He said to her pulling her up and taking her out of the room. "Sesshoumaru dear." his mom said to him as he approached him. " Mom don't!" he said to her

: "Sesshoumaru, she loves you. I can see it. But you have to understand, things like this happen." She started again. "Mom, please, I just need to think. I just need to be alone right now." Sesshoumaru said, not looking at her.

She sighed and said, "Fine. But think carefully." She then turned around and walked inside, leaving him out front.

Naraku helped Kagome clean up the table the two walked in the kitchen. "A baby just think that could be us someday."She tells him as she puts the dishes into the dishwasher

. "Yeah can you wait till after my movie comes out first?" he asks her.

Kagome laughed and said, "Yes, I can wait that long."

Naraku smiled and said, "I'm glad." Kagome looked at him and said, "I just hope Sesshoumaru will be ok."

"He will be." Naraku said, putting some plates in the dishwasher

. "No one ate, either." Kagome said, sighing. Naraku saw his plate and plucked a piece of food and placed it in his mouth. "It's delicious, honey."

"Well least we pulled it off huh and you and Sesshoumaru didn't get into a fight." She said to him as she turned around and hugged him. Naraku hugged her back and smiled down at her."Well we better go back in there and see what's going on." He said to her. Kagome nodded her head and followed him back to the dinning hall where Sara, Rin, and Sesshoumaru's parents were sitting.

"Kikyo how could you say that?" Inuyasha asked her.

"What I was just telling the truth Sara is insecure she knows that if Kagome called and told Sesshoumaru she wanted to be with him he would come running so what better way than to get pregnant to keep him to her." She said to him.

"I don't think Sara would do something like that just to keep Sess." He said to her

"Whatever you say Inuyasha." Kikyo said to him.

"If I take you back in there do you promise to keep your mouth shut?" He asked her

"Yes Inuyasha." She said with a smile

Sesshoumaru stood outside and smoked his cigarette as he thought about what to do with Sara. It wasn't like Sesshoumaru didn't tell her when they became serious that he didn't want any children.

"Sara honey. It's going to be fine." Izayoi told her taking her hand in hers.

"Thank you." Sara said to her.

Kagome and Naraku finished putting the dishes into the dishwasher and came back into the room.

Kagome walked over to Sara and hugged her. "Don't listen to Kikyo Naraku is the only one I love like that. and don't worry I'm going to help you with the baby even if Sesshoumaru stays an ass." She told her.

"Thank you Kagome." Sara told her with a smile.

Sesshoumaru came back inside and walked into the dinning room where Sara was everyone kept quite as he walked over to Sara.

Sara looked up at him "Sesshoumaru I'm sorry I know we talked about it." She said to him.

"Sara I love you I was outside thinking, and I know you didn't mean to get pregnant, but You're now and this was meant to be he says as he bends down and kisses her on her lips, pulling her to him. Sara hugged him back.

Kagome smiled"I'm so glad for you." Kagome said to them.

Sesshoumaru stood up and looked at Kagome and Naraku. "Yeah I'm going to be a father he says to Kagome.

"Now all you two have to do is get engaged. We could have a double wedding." Rin said referring to Kagome and Naraku.

"I don't think so!" Both Naraku and Sesshoumaru said.

Please go to my profile and vote on my poll for what I should do next.. Kags 21


	17. Chapter 17

Four months had passed now and tomorrow was the night of Naraku's premiere Kagome was sitting in the bedroom sighing, Naraku had told her that some designers would be coming over today with some dresses to help her pick out for to night, Naraku had went out taking Muso with him to pick up some jewelry for Kagome. "Hey Naraku I was wondering why are you going through all this trouble for jewelry, Kagome doesn't care about stuff like that." Muso tells him.

: "Because I love her, that's why," Naraku said, looking at some diamond bracelets.

"But she doesn't care about jewelry. Why not get her a puppy or something like that instead?" Muso asked.

"Because I don't know what all she likes," Naraku mumbled, picking out a diamond bracelet with roses carved in the spaces. "I'm also getting her flowers and chocolate," he said, brightening up some

. Muso sighed and said, "Alright, but you should try, oh, I don't know, asking her what she likes, maybe?" Naraku nodded as he paid for the bracelet. "I know. I'll ask her tonight." "Good enough," Muso replied, smiling.

After Naraku paid for the bracelet he and Muso walked back to the car and got in and drove toward home. "So I get the house to myself to night cool." he said with a grin.

"My house better be in one piece!" Naraku warns him as he stops at a red light.

"It will be will you trust me." Muso tells him. Kagome walked out the bedroom and came downstairs and sat on the sofa waiting for the designers.

The designers finally came and knocked on the door. Kagome walked over to the door and opened it, letting in three middle-aged women. "Are you Kagome Higurashi? One of them asked. "Yes," Kagome said, smiling. "Then let's get started," the woman replied, and motioned with her hands. The other two girls set up a stool and a mirror for when they were done. Kagome gulped, thinking, 'This is going to be a long day.'

"If you would please take off your clothes and put this robe on." The head designer asked Kagome as she handed her a silk white robe. Kagome quickly changed she was glad Naraku and Muso weren't' home right now. "Now do you have any particular favorite colors?" The designer asked her. "Um, I like blue, green, black and red." Kagome told them as she pushed her hair back off her shoulder

"Alright. Ladies, let's get some designs ready!" the designer said, pulling out her own notebook. The girls then all gathered in a circle, whispering. Kagome raised an eyebrow, thinking, 'Are ALL designers like these three?' They turned back around and one said, "Alright, we're ready. Would you please stand on the stool? We need measurements." Kagome nodded and quickly got up onto the stool. The three women had her spread her arms and took the necessary measurements before getting started

Hmm I must say Naraku has picked out a beauty this time." one of the ladies says. Kagome blushed as she listened to them "Can I ask you guys something, this is all new to me except what I see on tv but what goes on at these events?" Kagome asked them. "Mostly people taking pictures of different stars asking what are you wearing, just let Naraku do all the talking okay?" they said to her.

"Alright," Kagome said as the three ladies continued their work. After a few minutes, Kagome blushed again and asked, "Umm, how many other girls did you make dresses for when they were with Naraku?" "Three, for all of us together," the woman replied, a pin in her mouth. Kagome nodded, smiling. 'So I'm the fourth. Oh well.' She thought, watching the three women circle her, sticking pins here and there.

: "Well I wouldn't look at it that way you actually have a rock on your finger none of the others ever had that ." One said as s he wrapped some blue satin fabric around Kagome's waist. "How about a short sassy dress ?" one of the girls suggested , She has killer legs." she says as she looks at Kagome and real breasts!" she said happily

Kagome blushed and crossed her arms as the three ladies started laughing. "Yes, let's do a sassy dress!" another one said, and soon the three had agreed on it. Kagome smiled and thought, 'Well, at least they're nice.' The three women pulled out some more fabric and started on the dress, re-pinning where they needed to. 'I'm starting to hope Naraku doesn't come home soon, this is embarrassing!' Kagome thought as she laughed at one of the women's jokes

Naraku and Muso finally got back to the house and Muso used his key and opened the front door to see an half naked Kagome!, "Wow, I mean oops so sorry." Muso said blushing as he kept looking at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened and she did what any woman would do in this situation. She screamed.

: Naraku rushed in and said, "Kagome, what's wrong!?" Kagome blushed and screamed again, covering herself. Naraku blushed and shooed Muso upstairs before walking over to his fiancee. "Kagome, it's ok!" He said, trying not to laugh. She calmed down after a minute and he told the three designers they could continue.

"Naraku, you guys scared me!" Kagome said after she regained her breath. "I'm sorry. We would have called, but I wanted to surprise you," Naraku said, holding out a bouquet of roses, a box of chocolates, and the bracelet box. "Naraku, you didn't have to!" Kagome said, smiling. "I know, but I wanted to," Naraku replied.

"Can you put them in water and put the chocolate in the fridge?" she asked him."Sure and I'll keep Muso upstairs." Naraku says to her and walks out the room putting the flowers in a vase and the chocolate in the fridge he then went quickly upstairs to see Muso still blushing. "Don't blame me I didn't see much" he quickly adds

Naraku laughed, saying, "It's ok, she's fine now." Muso nodded and took a deep breath, calming down. "She's going to look great tonight," he said, changing the subject. "She always looks great," Naraku replied, smiling as he sat down on the bed. Muso nodded, saying, "Of course." "And you're staying upstairs until she's done," Naraku said, chuckling. Muso's face turned a deep red and he chuckled, saying, "Of course!" Naraku stood up and walked into his closet, picking out his outfit for the premiere. "I'm going to take a shower," he said to Muso, hanging his suit on the towel rack. "Alright," Muso replied, turning on the T.V.

Kagome looked at the designers. "It's okay dear you can relax now, just be glad it wasn't the paparazzi." she tells Kagome. "Oh I'am already dealing with them, but ot's getting better." Kagome tells them as they start putting the dress together. I don't even know how I am going to wear my hair." Kagome says with a sigh.

"Hmm how about in curls and maybe a cute bang?" One of them asks her. "I like that." Kagome said with a smile as she looked at them, Okay curls it is then." Kagome says to him with a smile on her face as the dresses was being fixed so far it was a royal blue with short ruffled sleeves with some glimmer on it

A few minutes later, Naraku stepped out of the shower and dried off before wrapping the towel around his waist and walking out of the bathroom to get his suit. Muso was watching the news on the bed. After grabbing the suit, Naraku walked back into the bathroom and closed the door so he could get dressed. Soon after, he walked out in a black tux, carrying the shoes and a pair of socks in his hand. "Nice suit. It's spiffy," Muso said. "Thanks. Now Kagome just has to be finished, then we can go," Naraku said. He opened the door and walked out of the room, closing it behind him before walking down the stairs.

The dress was indeed finish Kagome had put her robe back on when Naraku had come down the stairs. "Wow you look great, I have to go upstairs and take a shower and do my hair and put on the dress so give 20 minutes." Kagome says to him and takes the dress and goes up the steps into the bedroom kicking Muso out.

"She's a keeper Naraku I do hope you ask me to make the wedding dress ." the designer tells him

: "Of course. I wouldn't have anyone else do it," Naraku said, smiling. The designer smiled and nodded, helping the other two gather their supplies. Naraku paid them and made sure they got to their car. He waved as they drove down the street before walking back into the house and closing the door. Twenty minutes later, Kagome walked down the stairs, her hair done and dress put on. Naraku turned around when Muso pointed, and his eyes widened. "You look beautiful," he said, kissing her when she walked up to him. "Thank you," Kagome replied, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"You two should get going don't want to be late for your own premiere and Naraku you do know Kaguya will be there?" Muso asked him. "I do now how long have you known?! he asked glaring at his assistant. Muso smirked and looked at Naraku ."Oh I 've known for that last three weeks." Muso tells him.

Naraku was about to say something when Kagome said, "Come on or we're going to be late." He looked down at her and said, "Are you sure you want to go knowing she would be there?" "Yes. If I'm with you, then I'll be fine," Kagome said, smiling. Naraku smiled back and placed the bracelet he bought for her on her wrist, clasping it. "It's beautiful," Kagome breathed, seeing it for the first time since Naraku brought it home. She looked up at Naraku and kissed him on the lips, saying, "Thank you." He nodded and they walked out of the house, waving goodbye to Muso. "You should have let me hit him," Naraku said. "It's ok. I'll get over Kaguya," Kagome replied as she got into the car

Kagome and Naraku sat in the back of the limo and looked over at Naraku. The ladies said I should let you do all the talking." Kagome said to him. "It might be better if you did they will try to twist your words around." NAraku tells her as he takes her hand in his and lifts it bringing it to him lips and kissing it.

Kagome nodded and looked at her ring. "I still can't believe this is all happening," Kagome said, smiling. "I can," Naraku said, leaning over and kissing her. She laid her head on his shoulder and said, "I'm glad we're getting married."

"Me, too," Naraku replied, intertwining their fingers. A little while later they were pulling up to the premiere, already seeing the paparazzi and the other actors and actresses.

: The driver walked around and opened the door for them Naraku got out first and held out his hand for Kagome , Kagome took his hand and got out the limo and all the lights from the cameras blinded her for a few seconds. "Just relax ." Naraku whispered in her ear and kissed her on the cheek and led her through the crowds as people started shouting at them asking Kagome who she was wearing , when were they getting married.

Kagome stared at Naraku's back as he led her through the crowd until they got into the building, where the paparazzi weren't allowed. "You alright?" Naraku asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Yeah," Kagome replied, smiling up at him as she wrapped her arm around his waist. They walked to the drink table and grabbed glasses of champagne and then they just walked around, talking to people here and there. There was no sign of Kaguya, so far.

"So this is what goes on at a big premiere." Kagome said to him "Yeah after this there will be a party and then we can go home and I can kill Muso." Naraku said with a grin. "Don't be to hard on him NAraku." she said to him. "Well, well Naraku so you showed up with the fatty."" Kaguya said to him. Kaguya wore a gold dress strapless dress that went to the floor, her dark hair was pulled away from her face. Kagome glared at the model.

: Naraku sighed and turned to Kaguya, saying, "Kaguya, if you're talking about yourself, of course I wouldn't come with you."

Kaguya glared at Naraku before seeing the glint of Kagome's bracelet. "So, you keep getting her expensive jewelry?" She said, walking up and grabbing Kagome's wrist and examining the bracelet. Kagome yanked her wrist from Kaguya's hand, saying, "You have no right to touch me." Kaguya smirked and said, "Oh, so she has a voice? I was starting to think you were a mute." Kagome started to retort before Naraku said, "Kaguya, why don't you find a nice limo driver to be your date." He then grabbed Kagome's hand and they walked away, leaving Kaguya behind, glaring at their backs

Naraku led Kagome into the theater and sat down with her in the back as others started to come in. Naraku had forgot that Kagome would be seeing all his love scenes. "Um just remember I love you and this isn't real." Naraku says to her.

" How many loves scenes are in this?" Kagome asked him. "Uh 15 at least." Naraku whispers to her.

: Kagome sighed, and Naraku said, "Kagome, I love only you, ok?" "I know, it's just kind of... weird," Kagome said, laughing. Naraku chuckled and soon the theater was full. A few minutes later, the movie started playing. Naraku intertwined his and Kagome's fingers again, rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb. She smiled and she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

When the movie w as over Kagome was blushing she had never seen Naraku so naked and she slept with him, the lights came on and the audience was clapping. Kagome clapped as well as she kept her head down. "Naraku just perfect. Kaguya said as she walked over to her former boyfriend

: Naraku glared at the model and said, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, cause you're not going to be able to see it personally again." He and Kagome stood up and walked out of the room. When they were in the light, Kagome's face was a bright red. Naraku looked at her and chuckled. "What?" Kagome asked, looking at him. "You're blushing," Naraku said.

Kagome's blush deepened and he laughed, and Kagome laughed with him a moment later. After a few minutes of laughing, Kagome's face went back to it's usual color. "I love you, Kagome." Naraku said. "I love you, too," Kagome replied before kissing him.

"Ready to head to the party?" Naraku asked her. "Yep, I'm ready if you are," Kagome said, wrapping her arm around his.

Naraku lead Kagome back out and they took the limo and went off to the party.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was sitting in his and Sara's penthouse, Sara was four months and she was just beginning to stick out. "Hey Sesshoumaru what are you doing?" Sara aks him as she comes over to the sofa and looks at the back of his silver head

: "Nothing, just reading," Sesshoumaru said, setting down People Magazine, with Naraku and Kagome on the front cover. Sara looked at the magazine and said to him, "Are you still worried about her?" She looked at him and after a moment he nodded.

"It's ok. She's getting married, she's happy, you should be happy, too," Sara said. "I am happy," Sesshoumaru said, placing a hand on Sara's stomach. "I'm going to have a family. Of course I'm happy," he added. "Not for us, Sess, for her," Sara said, smiling. Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "I know, but it's hard to trust him, you know? I mean, actors just use women and then throw them away like yesterday's trash. How do I know that Naraku won't do that at the last second?" Sara smiled and grabbed Sesshoumaru hand

"Sesshoumaru he loves her ,and deep down I know you know this so just try to make piece with him I want to go to a star filled wedding." Sara tells him, I just hope she gets married before I get too big." Sara tells him. "Well if she doesn't we'll get you a dressed made." Sesshoumaru tells her. "You should be glad Kagome isn't pregnant yet."Sara says with a smile knowing Sesshoumaru wouldn't want to hear that

Sesshoumaru's face paled when Sara said that. "I don't even want to think about Kagome getting pregnant," he said, placing his hand on his forehead. Sara laughed and kissed his cheek, saying, "Sess, you just need to loosen up, it's going to happen sooner or later." "I would rather it be later," Sesshoumaru said, looking at her. Sara smiled and said, "I know, and I bet they do, too. I doubt Kagome is ready to have a baby, especially with the paparazzi on her tail as it is."

Sesshoumaru nodded, trying to think of how much stress Kagome had.

"So I was thinking how about tomorrow we go over there and see the lovely couple, don't you want Kagome to be a prat of our baby's life?" Sara asked him. "Yes just him, why she pick him, couldn't she pick a doctor or something else?" Sesshoumaru asked her. "You know my parents asked me the same thing when they found out I was dating you." Sara told him

: Sesshoumaru looked at her and said, "They did?" "Yep. They didn't like the fact I was dating a bartender instead of a lawyer or someone rich like they wanted," Sara said, laughing. Sesshoumaru laughed a few minutes later and said, "Well, I guess they'll have to deal with me." "And I guess you'll have to deal with Naraku," Sara said, smiling knowingly. 'She's right there.' Sesshoumaru thought, sighing.

"No! Of course not!" Sesshoumaru said, waving his hands in front of him. Sara huffed and stood up, going up the stairs to their room and slamming the door behind her. "Great, now what did I get myself into?" Sesshoumaru said to himself as he smacked his forehead. Sara laid down on their bed and turned on their tv, switching it to one of her favorite shows.

: Sesshoumaru got up from the sofa an d walked up the stairs and opened the bedroom door. "Sara I'm sorry you know I love you, I didn't mean to upset you, by saying that." Sesshoumaru tells her. Sara looked up at him and threw a pillow in his face . "You big jerk!" she yells at him. Sesshoumaru picked up the pillow, "Come on Sara, don't be this way." Sesshoumaru tells her as he walks over to the bed.

Sara turned onto her side, her back to Sesshoumaru. "Sara, I'm sorry," Sesshoumaru said, crawling onto the bed and laying down beside her, wrapping his arm around her stomach. "You're still a jerk, and don't think you're love-dovey stuff is going to get you out of this," she said, turning around to face him. Sesshoumaru kissed her nose, saying, "I don't expect you to. But I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Sara sighed and curled into him, saying,

"I know. Stupid hormones changing my moods." They both laughed and Sara kissed Sesshoumaru on his lips, saying, "I forgive you."

* * *

Kagome and Naraku made it home at 4 am" that was so much fun." Kagome whispers as they walk into the house. Naraku closed the door behind him . " I'm glad you had a good time." Naraku says to her as they walk up the stairs to their bedroom. "I'm glad Kaguya didn't show up at the party." Kagome tells him as she sits down on the bed taking her shoes off ,"My feet feel so much better now." she says with a smile.

Naraku chuckled as he took off his own shoes and his tux, crawling into bed in just his boxers. "Mine, too," he said. Kagome changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed next to him and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. "I love you, Kagome," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I love you, too," Kagome replied, cuddling closer to him.

The next morning Sesshoumaru got up and took a shower and to make breakfast for Sara to stay on her good side, he was lucky she didn't make him sleep on the couch. Sesshoumaru went down to the kitchen and made her toast some eggs and sausage and some orange juice and and came back up to the bedroom, Sara was still sleeping. Sesshoumaru placed the tray on the chair and walked over to her. "Wake up honey. Sesshoumaru said in her ear.

Sara moaned and turned over, curling into a ball. Sesshoumaru smiled and said again, "Honey, time to wake up." She finally opened her eyes and sat up. "Hm? What's wrong, honey?" She asked. "Nothing, just thought you would be hungry," Sesshoumaru said, bringing the tray over. "Oh, Sess, you didn't have to!" Sara said, her face brightening at the tray. "I know, but I wanted to. I thought you deserved a day for breakfast in bed," Sesshoumaru replied, setting the tray on her lap. She kissed him and said, "I love you." "I love you, too," he replied, sitting down next to her.

: Sara started eating her breakfast. "Mm this is really good." she tells him having been over the morning sickness months ago. " I am glad you like it." Sesshomaru tells her as she eats. Kagome woke up and saw that Naraku was still sleeping. She got out the bed and walked over to the window and opened the curtains to let the sun in. "Hey Naraku wake up!" Kagome says looking over at his sleeping form.

* * *

Naraku turned over in the bed, away from the sunlight, mumbling something about not enough sleep. Kagome walked over to his sleeping form, and evil glint in her eye. She leaned over him and then she jumped onto him, making them both roll over.

"What the...!" Naraku said, being startled awake. Kagome started laughing, ending up underneath him. He looked down at her and smirked sleepily, saying, "You want to play, huh?" He then started tickling her, making her squeal and laugh, wriggling under his touch.

"Naraku, Naraku stop! I can't breath!" She said in between laughs. After a few minutes he stopped and they were laying next to each other. Naraku drew Kagome to him and kissed her. "Good morning," she said, giggling.

"Good morning," he replied, smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

"So Kagome what are we going to do?" he asked her.

"I was thinking that Sango and I could start looking for places to hold the wedding." she tells him as she sits up in the bed.

"Ok, well I'll just bother Muso ." he said with a grin on his face.

"Naraku be nice." she tells him.

"What are you talking about? I'm always nice," Naraku said, sitting up and behind Kagome, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck, making her giggle. "You know what I mean," she said. Naraku sighed and said, "Yes, I know what you mean."

Kagome turned her face and kissed Naraku on the lips before pulling his hands from her waist and getting out of bed. She walked into the bathroom, looking back and saying, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok," Naraku said, laying on his side on the bed, propping his head up with his hand. Kagome took a nice long hot shower as she thought about where she and Sango would go looking for a place to hold it she wasn't sure if she wanted to get married in a church or and outside wedding, or what colors she wanted the dresses. yet alone who she wanted in the wedding. Naraku didn't seem to care he was leaving it all up to her. She finished her shower and walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, using another one to wring out her hair. Naraku smirked as he watched her walk from the bathroom to the closet.

When she walked back out, she was wearing a pink skirt and a white tank top with white flip flops to match. She walked back into the bathroom and blow dried her hair and put on a little makeup. She walked back out of the bathroom and over to the night stand, grabbing her watch. She put it on and was about to walk out of the room when Naraku grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on top of him, making her laugh.

"Get off of me, I have to go and call Sango." she tells him,

"Come on Kagome stay here.

"Naraku do you want to talk about dresses and where I want to have the wedding held?" she asks him.

"No." he says honestly.

"Okay then I'm going to go with Sango I'll be back in a couple of hours.' she tells him and kisses him on his lips and gets up and walks out the door. Naraku sighed. and went into the bathroom and took a shower.

_

* * *

_

Kagome laughed softly as she walked out of the house and down to her car. She got in and turned it on, driving to Sango's house. She parked in front and walked up to the door, knocking. Sango walked up and answered the door. "Kagome!" she said, hugging her friend.

"Hey, you ready?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Sango said, smiling, as they walked out of her house. They walked down to Kagome's car and got in. Kagome started it and pulled out of the driveway and down the street, heading to the first place on their list

.Naraku finished with his shower and came out the bathroom and walked over to his closet and got out a black shirt and pair of dark pants after getting dressed he went out the bedroom and down the stairs and found Muso in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee."Good morning my good friend," Muso said, smiling.

"Morning," Naraku said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Kagome went to plan the wedding, I'm guessing?" Muso asked, looking through the newspaper. "Yep," Naraku said, sipping his coffee.

"I see. And what do you want to do?" Muso asked.

"I don't know. I'll probably just wait till she gets home and then take her out to dinner or something," Naraku said, shrugging.

: "Why don't you go out now, to bad you and Sesshoumaru can't stand each other." he tells him. Naraku glared at him. "Don't you have something to do?" Naraku asked him.

"No I already did everything you asked me, don't get all evil with me cause you can't make friends." he tells him.

Naraku smacked Muso upside the head. "Ouch!" Muso said, rubbing the spot.

"Go make yourself useful. Do something," Naraku said.

"I am so telling Kagome!" Muso said, smirking.

Naraku glared at him and said, "If you do, I'll hit you much harder than that." Muso chuckled and said, "Whatever. Just don't hit me anymore, cause it hurts!"

"What am I suppose to do, I returned all the clothes and jewelry you used for the premiere," Muso tells him. and walks out the kitchen mumbling about spoiled stars and bastard over paid non talent actors.

: "What did you say?" Naraku asked, having heard Muso's comments.

"Nothing!" Muso said, smiling at him. His smile faded when he saw the mischievous look in Naraku's eye, and he backed up, saying, "Naraku, wait now-"

"Muso, you better start running, because I'm going to kill you," Naraku said, taking a step forward. Muso was standing in front of a wall, unknown to him, so when he turned around to run, he ran right into it, making Naraku burst into a fit of laughter.

Muso got up holding his nose, "I'm going to see what I can find, "Don't bother me no more for the rest of the day." Muso tells him and walks out the kitchen and goes to his office and sits down and begins looking up things on the internet.

Naraku got his laughing under control as he sat down. He looked on the internet for nice restaurants that he hadn't been to before, finally landing on a nice Italian restaurant. '_She'll like this place.' _he thought, printing out the information he needed. Kagome and Sango were at the dress store, trying to pick out Kagome's wedding dress."Why don't you just get a designer to make the dress?" Sango asks her. "Sango I can't afford a designer." Kagome tells her. "Kagome Naraku is willing to pay for it. let him he wants you to be happy on your wedding day you only have about 6 months." Sango tells her.

"I don't know. If we don't like anything here or the other stores around I'll talk to him about it, ok?" Kagome asked, smiling at her friend. "Fine, but I'm holding you to it. And I don't like that one. Too many frills," Sango said. Kagome nodded and stepped off of the podium type steps that were in front of the mirror. She walked back into the dressing room, ready to try on the next dress.

: Sango drank some tea that the shop offered to her. "Hey isn't that girl marry that actor Naraku?" one of the women asked her. "Uh maybe." Sango said hoping this wasn't a crazed fan of Naraku's.

"She's so pretty! I've seen one of his movies, but I wasn't really interested. My husband's more of the fan," the woman said, smiling.

Sango smiled back and said, "Yeah. She's my best friend, and I still can't believe she's getting married." "Oh, I feel for you. My oldest daughter just got married, and it's still hard when I see them together," the woman said, laughing.

"Naraku would love to hear that." she tells the lady.

"I bet he's just as handsome in person." she says

"A bastard too." Sango said under her breath, "Yeah he's nice once you get to know him.' Sango tells her as Kagome comes back out in her own clothes."Come on Sango." she tells her.

"Ok," Sango said, waving to the woman as she stood up.

"I hope you're happy, dearie," she said to Kagome, smiling.

"Thank you," Kagome said, smiling. They walked out of the shop and got back into Kagome's car, turning it on and driving off towards another dress store. "Sango, I'm so excited, but I'm so nervous as well," she said.

"I know. Trust me, it'll all be fine," Sango said, smiling at her friend. I hope Muso is okay, Naraku can be such a child at times." Kagome tells her as she starts up the car and drives off down the street.

"What does Naraku do?" Sango asks her.

"He'll just pick on him to Muso threatens to quit and realize no one else will work for him.' she says. Muso came out the office and walked into the kitchen seeing Naraku still sitting there. "Naraku I want a raise or I am quitting." he tells him.

: Naraku looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"You heard me. I want a raise or I'm quitting," Muso said.

"That depends on how much," Naraku said, looking through the paper again. Muso thought for a minute, forgetting how much he wanted raised Forty thousand!" Muso tells him.

Naraku puts the paper down very slowly and looks up at Muso. "Are you on drugs, have you lost your mind?!" Naraku asked him.

"Nope. That's how much I want. Face it Naraku, to you that's pocket change," Muso said, leaning against the entryway. Naraku stared at him and said, "Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious! Do I look like I'm not?" Muso asked.

Naraku shook his head. "Then go ahead and quit Muso I am not paying you that much to run my errands." Naraku tells him and picks the paper up and goes back to reading it.

Fine," Muso said, turning around and walking towards the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Naraku asked.

"I quit," Muso said.

Naraku got up from his seat. twenty thousand!" Naraku tells him he didn't feel like getting to know a new assiant. "Muso you don't want to quit, you love me." he says.

"Maybe, but twenty five and we'll be even!" Muso said. Naraku sighed and said, "Fine, twenty five thousand it is." "Yay!" Muso ran over and wrapped his arms around Naraku's neck in happiness. "Ok, ok, just get off of me," Naraku said, chuckling.

Muso got off of him and patted Naraku on his head. Naraku glared at him. "Muso get off of me!" he tells him and goes back to reading the paper. "Well since I am not quitting you need to go and do some exercise, you're looking kinda fat just cause you're done shooting your movie doesn't mean you should get lazy." he says Naraku sighed and stood up, saying, "Fine, if it'll get you off my back." He stood up and walked out of the room.

He went upstairs and changed into his exercising clothes and walked into the weights room, Muso following him with the work he needed done."What do you want now?" Naraku growled at him. "I'm just here if you need anything." Muso tells him. "Hey can you get me the autograph of that Actor Kohaku, I saw his new action movie it was so cool!" Muso tells him.

"I'll try, next time I see him," Naraku said, laying back on the bench press, resting his hands on the bar above him, the weights on both ends. He lifted it off the hooks and brought it down to his chest, taking a deep breath before pushing it up and down repeatedly, feeling his muscles flex. Muso sat down on the bike watching Naraku lift weights.

"So how many people are going to be in your wedding?" Muso asks him.

"I don't know I have talked about it with Kagome." he tells him as he lifts the weights.

"How about a honeymoon?" he asked him.

"Wherever she wants to go," Naraku said. "Why don't you surprise her on the wedding day with somewhere extremely romantic?" Muso asked. "I don't know. I just haven't thought about it. But I should start, huh?" Naraku asked, placing the weights on the hooks before sitting up. He walked over to more weights and started lifting them.

"Yeah you should start, you finally have some one that wants to put up with your arrogant ass, and your know it all attitude.' Muso tells him as he reads over some notes, it's amazing your lasts relationships lasted as long as they did" Muso tells him.

Oh shut up, Muso," Naraku said, chuckling, as he walked over to the bike and said, "And I need this one now." Muso chuckled and got up, walking over to the bench press and sitting down. Naraku got on the bike and started pedaling, exercising his legs. Muso yawned as he watched Naraku, "I'm hungry how about a cheese burger for me and a salad for you., "I want fries and a thick milkshake." he tells him as he writes some things down in his book."You suck. You always get me the damn salad," Naraku huffed, putting down the weights and letting himself drop to the floor, landing on his hands and pushing up, starting on push ups. Muso chuckled and said, "I know. But it's good for you if you want to keep your image." "Just get me the damn salad," Naraku growled. Muso chuckled again and said, "You love it and you know it."

"Besides you got to eat like a pig on Thanksgiving. Muso says as he tales his cell phone out. making the order. "You know most assistant aren't as mouthy or bossy as you." Naraku tells him. "Sure, sure but how many will put up with you?" Muso says to him.

"Not many, I must admit," Naraku said, making both of them laugh. Muso made the order and hung up. "It'll be here soon," he said. Naraku nodded and flipped over, starting sit ups and crunches. Muso smiled at him and said, "Kagome' love you tonight." "She loves me every night," Naraku said. "But when she sees how much you've worked out today, she'll be extremely happy," Muso said, dodging a shoe that Naraku had thrown at him, laughing.

Kagome and Sango came back to the house after dropping Sango off . "Naraku I'm home!" she calls out as she takes off her shoes and goes up the stairs and goes into the bedroom. Naraku stormed out the weight room sick of Muso. "Call me fat!" he growled as he walked into the bedroom.

When he saw Kagome he smiled and said, "Hey beautiful." Kagome turned around and smiled at him, blushing slightly when she saw he didn't have a shirt on.

"Hey you," she said, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Careful, I'm sweaty," Naraku said. "If I cared would I be hugging you?" Kagome asked, giggling. Naraku smirked and leaned down, capturing her lips.

"So did you find anything?" Naraku asked her.

"No, Sango thinks I should just get a designer to make the dress and hire a wedding planner." Kagome tells him. Naraku moved away from her and looked at her.

"I can call some designers and then leave the rest up to you so you don't think I am trying to find out what type of dress you're picking out." he says.

Kagome laughed and said, "I didn't want to spend too much. It is your money." Naraku looked at her seriously and said, "Kagome, spend as much of it as you want. I want you to be happy on your wedding day." "I know, I just feel, I don't know, guilty, for using your money," Kagome said, frowning. Naraku wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "I want you to spend it, ok?"

"Ok, so is Muso still alive?" she asked him as she kissed him on his cheek.

"Yes the fool is still alive he threatened to quit if I didn't give him a raise, then he had the nerve to call me fat!" he tells her as he looks down at her. "Saying something about just cause you're done working doesn't meant to let yourself go."

"Well, he's right. But, I think you look good anyway," Kagome said, smiling.

"At least somebody does," Naraku said, kissing her lips.

"Come on, let's go downstairs. I'll make you something to eat," Kagome said. "Muso ordered in. But I'll make you something, how about that?" Naraku said.

"I like that." Kagome said to him and the two walked out the bedroom and went down the stairs into the kitchen. Muso cam in the kitchen whistling.

"Hey Kagome." he said with a smile.

"Hi Muso , did you get your raise?" she asked him.

"I had to Kagome, he's a cheep stingy ass." Muso tells her.

Naraku glared at him and threw Kagome's purse at him, missing him. Muso laughed and Kagome looked back at him.

"Naraku, be nice," she said, smiling.

"He started it," Naraku said, pouting.

Kagome giggled and said, "You both are like children sometimes.

The door bell rang and Muso went to get it, he came back with his burger and fries, and Naraku's salad." Here you go Naraku, he said placing the salad on the counter.

Naraku looked at the salad and glared at it. "I really hate you Muso." he said as he took the cover off the salad and poured the dressing over it.

Kagome laughed and stood up. "Here, you go eat, and I'll finish up here," she said, pushing him towards the table. He kissed her on the lips before he sat down, starting to eat his salad. Kagome finished making her lunch and walked over, sitting down next to Naraku and starting to eat. "So how was your day, Kagome?" Muso asked.

"It was fine. We'll probably end up just getting a wedding planner," she said.

"That's for the best, that's how it's done here anyway." Muso tells her as he takes a big bite out of his burger.

"Yeah that's what Sango was saying." she said as she watched Naraku eat his salad.

"Well Kagome I am glad you're marrying him, you know when he gets older I was thinking I was going to have to put him in a home." he says.

Naraku glared at him, refraining from strangling him. Kagome took his hand and said, "No, I don't think he'll need that." Naraku smiled at her before continuing to eat. Kagome laughed at Muso's relieved expression before taking another bite of his burger.

"Maybe we should put you in a home," Naraku muttered.

"What I am younger than you, and I'm just a baby, how can you be so mean after all I've done for you?" Muso tells him. Naraku sighed.

"Muso shut up! before I buy a dog and make you clean up after it!"he warns him.

Muso's eyes widened and he took a bite of his burger, mumbling under his breath. Kagome laughed at the two of them, taking a bite of her sandwich. When lunch was over, Kagome quickly did the dishes before walking out of the kitchen, taking Naraku's hand. "Let's go out tonight," she said, looking up at him.

"I already made reservations for an Italian restaurant at 7." he tells her. "Wow thinking ahead." she says to him as they sit down on the sofa.

Kagome picks up the phone and calls Sara checking on her. Sesshoumaru answered the phone. "Hello." he said.

"Hey Sesshoumaru how's it going?" she asks him.

"It's fine. We're just sitting at home," he said. "Is Sara there?" Kagome asked. "Sure, hang on," Sesshoumaru said, handing Sara the phone. "Hello?" Sara asked.

"Hey you, it's me. How's it going?" Kagome asked as Naraku flipped through the channels.

"I'll be glad when this baby is born." Sara tells her.

"Yeah I know you will, "Kagome says.

"How's the wedding planning going?" Sara asks her as she watches Sesshoumaru frown. Kagome frowned. "Well I decided to hire a wedding planner." she says.

"Tell her to dump him." Sesshoumaru says to Sara.

: "Sess, be nice!" Sara said, lightly punching his arm. Kagome laughed and said, "He said to dump him, huh?" Sara sighed and said, "You know how he is." Kagome laughed again and said, "I know." "So, how's Naraku holding up?" Sara asked.

"He's doing good. Trying not to kill Muso," Kagome said.

"I'm not trying not to , I just don't want a long murder trial." he retorts as he stops on a sports channel. and sits back and watches it.

"I wish you could be in my wedding." Kagome tells her.

"I know me too, but I'll be there dragging Sesshoumaru along." she says.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru said, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Yes, he has to come. You both better be there, or I'll have to hurt you," Kagome said jokingly, leaning against Naraku. "We'll be there, I promise," Sara said.

Kagome laughed and said, "Sara, you should come with me and Sango to plan the wedding."

I don't know Kagome I like just sitting and eating these days," Sara tells her. Naraku yawned as Kagome talked about her dress he was bored now and decided to go and find Muso. "Please come Sara, I'll make sure there is plenty of food." Kagome says to her.

Sara sighed and said, "Alright, alright, I'll come. But there better be plenty of food. I'm eating for more than myself now." Sesshoumaru kissed the top of her head, chuckling. "Yes, I know. There will be lots of food, I promise! Thank you Sara!" Kagome said, smiling happily.

"You're welcome, Kagome. You owe me for this," Sara said, laughing.

While Sara and Kagome were talking on the phone, the bell rang Sesshoumaru got up and answered it letting Inuyasha in. "What do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

" I came here to see you, why do yo have to be so rude?" Inuyasha asked as he walked in uninvited.

"Because you come over here without calling, and you just walk in uninvited," Sesshoumaru growled, closing the door behind him.

Inuyasha looked at Sara and said, "What's up Sara?"

"Nothing, I'm on the phone. Make yourself at home," Sara said, smiling.

"Is that Inuyasha I hear?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, he's made Sess angry, again," Sara said, causing both women to laugh.

"He makes me angry every time I see him, don't you have a wife?!" Sesshoumaru asks him. "Yeah Kikyo is working, why aren't you at work?" Inuyasha asks him.

"Being it's my day off and I won the place, I don't have to go in unless I want to." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Psh, whatever," Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha, why don't you get a job, then Kikyo won't have to support your lazy ass," Sesshoumaru said, sitting next to Sara again.

Kagome laughed when she heard the brothers fighting. "Has he said what's up mama to you yet?" she asked.

"No, he always says what's up Sara," Sara said, laughing.

"He would always say what's up mama to me, it was hilarious," Kagome said, laughing at the memory.

"You're one to talk I see you still get money from father!" Inuyasha yelled back,

"So true , but I also have a job, you jack ass!, but I guess you like women made of plastic fake breasts and all that." Sesshoumaru tells him.

: Inuyasha growled and pounced on his brother, throwing punches at him. Sara quickly stood up as they fought. "Kagome, I'm going to have to call you back," she said, hanging up after Kagome's reply. "Both of you, stop it!" she said. When she saw they weren't listening, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a big glass, filling it with Ice cold water. She then walked back out and threw it on the two of them, as they had fallen to the floor.

: Inuyasha shot up. "What the hell!"Inuyasha screamed as he stood up. his clothes and hair were soaking wet. Sesshoumaru sat up as well but didn't react the way Inuyasha did. "Sara your mood swings bothering you?" she asked him.

"No! two supposed to be grown men are!" she yells at him. "Why can't you be more mature like Naraku?!"

Sesshoumaru stood up, not as wet as Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru, I would expect this from your brother, but not from you! The both of you are so immature, it makes me sick!" Sara said, slamming the glass down onto the coffee table before going upstairs.

Sesshoumaru sighed and glared at Inuyasha, saying, "Great, now she's pissed off!"

"It's not my fault!" Inuyasha said.

"Go home and be with Kikyo, or whatever the hell it is you do at home," Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha sighed and stood up, walking towards the door. He glared at his brother before saying, "You know, I do just come over here to hang out with you." He left, closing the door behind him. Sesshoumaru sighed and rubbed his forehead before going upstairs to his and Sara's door, knocking on it.

"Go away!" Sara yelled to him.

"Sara please I'm sorry you know how Inuyasha is.' he says.

Sara got off the bed and opened the door. "Sesshoumaru you didn't have to call Kikyo a fake woman." she says to him.

"Why not it's true?" he says.

"True or not, Inuyasha loves her how would you like it if someone said something like that about me?" she asks.

Naraku nodded and walked into the kitchen to see Muso was still going over his papers. "Hey, why don't you head home early? Kagome and I are probably going to leave in a little bit," Naraku said.

"I'll go when I get this done," Muso said, smiling at Naraku before turning back to his work. Naraku sighed and said, "You work too hard, Muso."

"No, I don't work hard enough," Muso said, turning to the next page.

Naraku walked out the kitchen. "I'm go upstairs and take a shower." Naraku tells her.

"Okay I'm look through a few more magazines and them I'm come up and change." she says with a smile.

: "Ok," he said, smiling at her before going upstairs. He walked into their room and took a shower before changing into a black, button up dress shirt and dress pants, putting on his socks and shoes after. He walked out of the closet as Kagome came in, and she looked at him and said, "Wow, you look nice." "Thank you," Naraku said, smiling. Kagome smiled back and walked into the closet to pick out her outfit.

"Hey Naraku who are you inviting to the wedding?" Kagome asks him as she picks out what she wants to wear. " my parents, Muso of course, some of my friends." he tells her as he sits on the bed waiting for her. "And how many people is that?" she asks him. "I don't know, how many people are you inviting Kagome?" he asked her. "I was thinking 200." she says

"That seems like a lot," Naraku said. "Do you think it's too much?" Kagome asked, poking her head out of the closet. "Absolutely not," Naraku said, smiling. Kagome smiled back before pulling her head back into the closet to get dressed.

Kagome came out in a lime green sleeveless dress, with black heels on. she walked over to the dresser and took out a brush and brushed her hair out. "Okay I am ready." she says to him with a smile. Naraku gets up off the bed and walked over to her and took her hand in his and walked out the bedroom and down the stairs. "Muso we're going.!"Naraku yells to him.

"Alright, you two have fun!" Muso called back. Kagome smiled and said, "You too." They walked out of the house and down to the car, getting in. Naraku started the car and pulled out of the driveway, heading towards the restaurant.

"This is nice too bad it can't be like when we first meant." Kagome tells him.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"I mean before the world knew you and I were dating." Kagome tells him.

"I'm sorry about that Kagome but you did good at the premiere. you smiled and laughed and you looked hot."

Kagome laughed and said, "If you say so." Naraku looked at her with a raised eyebrow before saying, "Kagome, if I didn't mean it, would I have said it?"

Kagome giggled and said, "No, I guess not." Naraku smiled as they pulled up to the restaurant, parking the car and getting out.

The two walked into the restaurant and were seated immediately and the waiter went to get them a bottle of wine. "So I think Sara will come over tomorrow to help pick out flowers since you want no part in helping out." she tells him.

"Dear flowers and all that are not my thing, now if you want I can plan the honeymoon." Naraku tells her.

"Alright. That way I'll be surprised," Kagome said, smiling. Naraku smiled back and said, "Than I'll settle the honeymoon plans, and you'll settle the wedding plans."

Kagome smiled again and said, "I love you, Naraku." "I love you, too, Kagome," Naraku said, taking her hand.

The waiter came back with a bottle of wine and poured it, "Are you ready to order sir?" the man asked him.

"Not yet give us a few more minutes." Naraku tells the man after the waiter left Kagome drank some of her wine."Hey Naraku I was thinking of getting the same designer who designed my dress for the premiere." she tells him.

"Alright I'll have Muso make the call in the morning, I thing I'll get the stuffed shells." he says.

Kagome nodded and looked at her menu. "I think I'll get the Alfredo. That's sounds tempting tonight," she said, smiling.

"That's fine with me," Naraku said, smiling. Kagome smiled back and took another sip of her wine, Naraku taking a sip also.

The waiter came back and took their orders and left to place them. "Can you go over to Sesshoumaru's place tomorrow and try to get him to be in the wedding please?" Kagome asked him.

: "Kagome, you know how he hates me," Naraku said.

"I know, but I think that you'll convince him better than I can. I know he wants me to be happy, and if I go over there, he'll try to convince me to leave you, and I don't want to," Kagome said.

Naraku nodded and said, "I'll see what I can do, ok?"

"Thank you," Kagome said, leaning over the table and giving him a kiss.

Naraku looked around him seeing if any prying paparazzi were watching them. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked him.

"Nothing just making sure that no one is following us." Naraku tells her as he bites on a bread stick, "I'll go see Sesshoumaru after I go for a jog." he says.

"Ok. Thank you," Kagome said, smiling. "You're welcome," Naraku said. Kagome bit into a bread stick, smiling. Naraku chuckled and took a drink of his wine. The waiter walked over with their meals, saying, "My apologies for the wait, sir." "It's no problem, thank you," Naraku said.

Sesshoumaru called Inuyasha he knew if he didn't try and apologize to him that Sara would never let him back into their bedroom unless it was for him to change his clothes. He waited patiently for Inuyasha to pick up the phone. "Hello?" he heard Inuyasha say.

"Hey, it's me," Sesshoumaru said.

"What do you want, Sess?" Inuyasha said. "I wanted to... apologize... for the way I acted earlier," Sesshoumaru said, leaning against a wall.

"Oh really well go ahead" Inuyasha says to him as he sits down on the sofa leaning back against the cushions. "I was upset, Kagome had just called and she's still going through with this stupid wedding and I took it out on you and for that I am sorry." he tells him

: Inuyasha sat silent for a minute before saying, "Alright, I forgive you." "Thanks," Sesshoumaru said. "No problem," Inuyasha said, smiling.

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "I might as well get you a key, huh? Since you won't stop coming over here."

"Yeah you better." Inuyasha tells him with a smile on his face.

"Hey Sess have you heard from mom or dad?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Not since that dinner when they tried to get me to have a double wedding with Naraku and Kagome, why?" he asks .

" I was just thinking if they went away and didn't tells us".

"I don't know. I'll probably go see them soon," Sesshoumaru said.

"Ok. I just want to make sure they're alright, is all," Inuyasha said.

"I know. Now that you mention it, I haven't talked to them in a while anyway," Sesshoumaru said.

"Well have you heard from Rin?" Inuyasha asked him.

"No , but she could be at her friends house, try her cell and then call me back." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Okay I'll give her a call, you know she was easy to get a hold of when she was still in highschool." Inuyasha tells him and hangs up.

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he hung up. He stood up from the table and turned around to see Sara in the doorway, smiling. "What?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You apologized first," Sara said, walking up to him and kissing him. He nodded when she pulled away and said, "Yep, and I'm going to get him a house key made, too."

"Oh yeah how generous of you." Sara says to him.

"Yeah well I don't want you angry at me , that isn't good for the baby." Sesshoumaru says to her.

"Yes I know and tomorrow I am going to spend the day with Kagome. she has promised me a lot off food." She says with a smile as she rubs her belly.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and said, "Alright. That'll give me time to go get the key ordered."

"Good. Now, what do you want for dinner?" Sara asked, walking into the kitchen.

"I'll make dinner tonight. You go relax. Watch T.V. or something," Sesshoumaru said.

"Mmm, Okay just make it good." Sara tells him and goes and sits down on the sofa putting her feet up on the table as she took the remote and turned the tv on.

Sesshoumaru went into the kitchen and started making dinner. "Sesshoumaru do you think the baby will be here by time Kagome and Naraku get married?" she asked him.

"It should be. Let's just hope," Sesshoumaru said, taking out the things for dinner. He started making dinner while Sara watched tv. Sara smiled to herself and thought, 'He's trying so hard.'

Kagome and Naraku finished dinner, and Kagome had left to go to the ladies room while Naraku paid the bill and left a tip, while she was washing her hands a woman walked over to her. "It must be nice having someone rich pay for your things." Kaguya said to her.

"You again." Kagome said with a sigh.

"You really think he's going to marry you, please this is just a stunt." she says to Kagome.

"If so, then tell me, what's this?" Kagome asked, flashing her engagement ring.

Kaguya glared at her and said, "He'll dump you at the last minute."

"Kaguya, just because he did that to you, doesn't mean he's going to do it to me,' Kagome said, smiling at her triumphantly as she walked out of the bathroom, leaving a stunned Kaguya in the bathroom.


	19. Chapter 19

Three weeks later Kagome was in all bridal mode she and Sango were sitting in Naraku's and her's living room looking over bridal magazines. "So I was thinking of maybe a sexy Slinky wedding dress." Kagome says to Sango.

"Hmm Kagome, Naraku and Sesshoumaru are already fighting maybe you should wear a traditional wedding dress for the ceremony and the other one at the reception just for the sake of not having to call 911, and the groom and your friend end up in jail." Sango tells her.

Kagome thought about it for a minute, the scene playing in her head and making her laugh. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. I'll wear traditional for the ceremony, then the slinky for the reception. Sango, I"m so excited!" she said, smiling brightly at her friend.

Sango smiled back and said, "And I'm excited for you. This is a big occasion, and a big step. You've come a long way, Kagome."

"Yeah I have, who would think that I would be marrying Naraku Taro."Kagome said still not believing this., Rin and Sara walked in from the kitchen bringing drinks and food with Sara eating most of it.

"Hey peggy save some for us." Sango teases her.

Sara sat down on the sofa." Shut up Sango! this is Sesshoumaru's baby though it seems to have more of a appetite like Inuyasha." she says.

Rin giggled don't let Kikyo hear you say that." she tells her.

"Kikyo is just a jealous tramp glad she's not my sister in law." Sango says looking at Rin "Sango be nice we're planning my wedding don't being the witch up." Kagome tells her.

Sango sighed and said, "Sorry, she just makes me so angry."

"It's alright. One of these days, karma's going to come and bite her in he ass," Kagome replied, making all of them laugh. She looked at Rin and Sara and said, "Alright, girls, I need all of your guys's help picking out a dress! Let's get the show on the road!" They laughed again before looking at the magazine.

Muso ran into the house with about five bags and two boxes."Hey ladies!" he called as he went back into the kitchen.

"Hey Muso." Kagome called as Naraku's poor assistant was being worked to death, A few minutes later Naraku walked into the house carrying the last of the bags. "Hey Kagome." he said.

"Hey Naraku what's with all the bags?" Kagome asks him.

"Oh I um for my bachelor party." he says quickly and nods to Sango, Sara and Rin. "Bachelor party going to have a stripper?" Sango asks him with a smirk on her face.

Naraku's face turned crimson as he said, "Of course not! Even if there were, I would never do anything to hurt Kagome." He then went into the kitchen before he could be abused with more questions, making the girls laugh.

* * *

"You wouldn't be angry if there were would you Kagome?" Rin asked.

"No I trust Naraku, the thing is do you trust Sesshoumaru , Sara?" Kagome asks with a grin on her face.

Sara looked up with a piece of cake in her mouth and chewed it he better not if he does anything I will brake his neck and cut off his precious treasure." she tells them."Wow Sara hormones going crazy? Rin asked her as she shivered at the thought of her brother being castrated.

Sara smiled evilly at Rin and said, "You have no idea." The girls laughed again and Kagome said, "Besides, it his last night of being single. Even though I trust him, as long as I don't find him with another girl in bed then everything will be fine. Won't it?" she looked at them

. "Of course it would be!! He's a good man, Kagome. He wouldn't do anything stupid like that," Sango said, wrapping an arm around her friend.

"Yeah if he doesn't cheat on you when he's involved with all those hot models and actresses then why would he cheat with a stripper." Rin says as she looks at some dresses in the magazine.

******************************************************************************

Kagome looked at her and stood up I'll be right back." she says and walks back to the kitchen where Naraku and Muso were busy putting the food away. "Naraku how many people are coming to your party?" she asks him with her hands on her hips.

Naraku turned around and looked at her. " Sesshoumaru, his dad, Inuyasha, Muso, and Hiten." he says to Kagome.

"Okay and Muso is Naraku having a stripper come?" she asks him.

Muso looked at Naraku and then Kagome. "I..I c can't answer ." he says to her

"Kagome why are you asking these questions it's not like you aren't going to have a party and some jerk putting his damn hands all over your body." Naraku says to her

"Who knows, maybe, but I'm not going to get druk off my rocker and go crazy," Kagome said, keeping her voice calm. "Are you saying that I am?" Naraku asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Muso looked at the two, "Kagome if it will make you feel any better I'll keep an eye on Naraku and you know that Sesshoumaru and his dad aren't going to let him do anything stupid." Muso tells her as he leans against the counter seeing what both would say to that. Kagome looked over at Muso and then at Naraku. "Well alright Naraku I am going to trust you but if you do anything stupid no sex till the honeymoon." She tells him.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at that. "Fine but the same goes for you Kagome only I'll also take your credit cards away." he tells her.

Muso's eyes went wide when he said that. "It's quite in there is that a good sign?" Rin asks Sango and Sara. "From my experience no." Sara said thinking of the fights she and Sesshoumaru have, had

Rin sighed and said, "This is going to be a looooong six weeks." Sango and Sara nodded, sighing in unison. "Fine. We have a deal," Kagome said before turning around and walking out of the room to get back to the wedding details.

Muso sighed and said, "Are you sure that was the right move to make?"

"Everything okay?" Sara asked when Kagome came back into the living room. "Yeah everything is great." Kagome tells them as she sits back down on the sofa. "So I was thinking a pale blue dress for the bridesmaids and a darker blue for the maid of honor." Kagome tells them.

"That's a pretty color." Sango tells her with a smile and pats her on the leg. Naraku looked at Muso"Did you not here her say if I mess up no sex till the honeymoon?. so yeah that was the right move Muso , I love Kagome like no other but she is going to realize that she can't win at everything when Kaguya kissed me she punished me for two weeks." he says.

"Ouch," Muso said, wincing. "Exactly. The honeymoon is in six weeks. I cannot mess this up," Naraku said, starting to empty the bags and put the contents away. "I will make sure you don't," Muso said.

"Good, because if you did anything but, you'd be out of a job," Naraku said, smiling sweetly at Muso, making him shiver.

"Why should I be out of a job just cause you can't keep your thing in your pants?! you could have said no stripper but you didn't" Muso points out. Naraku sat down at the kitchen table "I don't see your point here." Naraku says to him. "Grrr, my point is you spoiled selfish actor that you deserve what you get if you do anything stupid at the party!" Muso yells at him.

Naraku looked up at him and said, "It's not just for me. It's for the others, too. It's my last night of being single, Muso. Don't worry, I won't let myself get trashed and sleep with the girl. You'll be there to make sure of that."

Muso glared at him and said, "You shouldn't have ordered one in the first place. Now I have to go. You DO have a schedule to keep." He then walked out of the kitchen and over towards Kagome. "I have to go now, but I'll be back soon, alright?" he said. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "Alright. See you soon!" she replied. Muso walked out of the house, shutting the door behind him.

"Are you sure those two are not related?" Sara asks him.

"Yeah I am sure, Naraku is a only child you should have seen his baby pictures." Kagome tells them and smiles "Ooh I love to see a baby Naraku." Rin says.

Kagome smirked and got up making sure Naraku was still in the kitchen she walked over to chair and got out a small photo album and came back over to the girls and sat down and opened it."His mom sent them too me a few weeks ago, Naraku doesn't know I have them." she says.

There was a photo of Naraku sitting in his highchair with food all over his face. Sango couldn't help but laugh "Aww if his fans saw this ." she says to Kagome. Naraku's ears tweaked when he heard laughter coming from the other room .

"Females." he said as he got up and walked over to the door to hear them

"He was so adorable when he was a baby! What happened?" Sara asked, making the girls giggle. "He's still adorable. Especially when he wants something," Kagome said, stroking her fingers over another picture with Naraku holding a toy, part of it in his mouth, chewing on it. "This must have been when he was teething," she said, pointing at it.

"Aww look at the chubby cheeks, I just love to pinch them." Rin says as they turn another page and see Naraku in the park on the swing he looked to be years old. "Wow Kagome I bet this is what your kids will look like." Sango says to her. "Yeah just don't want them to bully people like he has done."Kagome says.

"Hmm I say the same thing about Sesshoumaru when I look at my stomach I don't want our baby to be a big bully." Sara tells them.

"Well I am glad you ladies are enjoying yourselves." Naraku says as he enters the room and walks over to Kagome "Give me." he says.

Kagome shook her head and put the album behind her back, leaning back into the couch. "No sir. Your mother gave me these, and you look adorable as a baby," she said.

"Oh is that how it goes, okay two can play this game I'll just find your baby pictures and show them to Sesshoumaru and the others see only thing is you being a woman you'll be more embarrassed then me." Naraku says to her with a grin on his face.

"You don't know where I keep my album and I don't keep in touch with my family so Ha!" Kagome said and stuck her tongue out at him.

Naraku smirked at her and bent down till he was eye level with her and kissed Kagome on her lips placing his hand behind her head and deepening the kiss.

Kagome was surprised for a moment before she started kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. When he pulled away, he pecked her lips again and smiled at her as he stood up. He held up the photo album and said, "Thanks, dear."

Kagome licked her bottom lip then her brown eyes widened and she looked up seeing the book in his hand. "Naraku that was a dirty trick!" she tells him.

Sango couldn't help but laugh, "I didn't see that coming." she says.

"Wow Kagome your face is red." Sara says to her "Naraku that was dirty." Sara tells him.

"I know but it's the only way I could get it from you my dear Kagome." he says to her.

Kagome got up from the couch and went for the pictures, only for Naraku to hold them out of reach. "Naraku, give those back!" she said, jumping for them. "Sorry. Can't have you showing them to our grandchildren," Naraku said, smiling.

Kagome stopped when he said grandchildren. "Grandchildren?, we don't even have the baby yet." Kagome says to him. "I know that and we never will if you keep punishing me with no sex, I told you before pick something else have me wash my own clothes." Naraku tells her.

Kagome sighed."Fine if you do anything stupid at the bachelor party tonight you have to take your own car to be washed and all the other things Muso does for you until the wedding." Kagome tells him.

Naraku smiled, bending down and kissing her lips. "Deal," he said. "Good, now give me those pictures," Kagome said. She reached up and grabbed the corner, but Naraku pulled it out just in time, making her frown.

"Kagome sorry you can't have these back maybe in 10 years ." he says to her and the doorbell rings. Naraku walks over to the door and answers it. "Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha you're early." he says to the two brothers.

"Yeah well my wife was getting on my last nerve." Inuyasha tells him as he walks in with a case of beer ." What are you four still doing here?" Inuyasha asks. Sesshoumaru walks in and sees Sara and walks over to her and kisses her on the cheek and then rubs her stomach. Naraku closed the front door and walked back into the room.

"They will be leaving soon." Naraku assures them

Kagome raised her eyebrow at him. "Trying to get rid of me so soon?" she asked.

"Of course not. We just want to have fun," Naraku said. Kagome laughed and said, "Alright girls, we better go. You boys behave, remember our deal." she looked at Naraku as she said this. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Now, give me one more really good kiss before I leave."

Naraku smirked down at her, "I am not stupid Kagome you can't pull the same trick on me that I just did to you." he says to her." Now go have fun with Sango and them and I'll see you tomorrow." he says to her.

"We can debate on how dumb you're that would be fun." Sesshoumaru says to him.

Sara smacked Sesshoumaru on his arm. "Sess be nice and if you do anything stupid you will be sleeping on the sofa!" Sara tells him as she stands up along with Sango and Rin

Kagome giggled as Naraku said, "You're in the same boat as I am."

"Alright, girls, let's go," Sango said. The four of them walked towards the door and left, going down the driveway and getting into Kagome's car. She looked up to see Naraku standing in the doorway and yelled out the window, "Behave! Have fun!" She then put the car in gear and drove off.

"You're so whipped." Inuyasha says to him as he picks up his cell phone and orders a pizza .

"So what time is the stripper getting here?" Sesshoumaru asks him as he leans forward.

"I don't know my assistant is the one that hired her, look Sesshoumaru you have to promise me that you won't let me go to far with this woman, I really do love Kagome and want to spend the rest of my life with her." Naraku tells him

Sesshoumaru looked up at him, "Naraku you can handle yourself I know you won't do anything to prove me right in saying she should dump you." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"I won't, you know that. But, I can't believe I'm saying this, I need your help to make sure I don't.[," Naraku said, sighing.

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "Wow, the great actor Naraku is asking someone so inferior like me for help? That's a shocker."

Naraku narrowed his eyes at Sesshoumaru ." What do you want me to get on my hands and knees and beg you, fine I'll put on a charity event at your bar if you make sure I don't screw up." Naraku tells him and looks into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. Inuyasha raised and eyebrow at this.

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "Deal. I make sure you don't screw up, you throw a hell of a charity event for the bar." He stuck his hand out for him to shake. Naraku stared hard at Sesshoumaru as he firmly shook his hand. "Deal," he said.

"Oh this isn't going to be pretty "Inuyasha muttered. "Hey what about me I am a married woman and Kikyo can be just as scary" Inuyasha says to Sesshoumaru.

"You're on your own Naraku can draw millions of women to my bar and maybe few men." Sesshoumaru says to him.

Naraku took his hand away and grabbed a beer and started drinking it. "Besides Kagome wants babies and it's been a while since she and I made love, I tell you she is wild in the bed." he tells them.

"Eww I don' t want to hear that!" Inuyasha tells him

Naraku laughed and said, "Well, you heard it. Deal with it." Inuyasha glared at him and shivered. "Gross," he said, walking into the kitchen. Naraku laughed and said, "I think I just scarred him for life."


	20. Chapter 20

"Inuyasha sees Kagome the same way he sees Rin as babies." Sesshoumaru says to Naraku. Naraku took a sip of his beer before setting it back on the coffee table. Muso came out with some snacks to hold them over until the pizza got there "So you decide where you're going on the honeymoon?" Sesshomaru asks.  
"No, that's still up in the air."Naraku says with a sigh as he puts his hand behind his back. The doorbell rang and Inuyasha walked out from the kitchen and walked to the front door and answered he paid the pizza man and took the two pizzas and set them on the coffee table and sat down. "So what time is the stripper coming?" Inuyasha asked Sesshoumaru  
Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha. "She should be here soon, now remember we have to make sure Naraku doesn't do anything stupid."Sesshoumaru says to them  
"Yeah, Yeah."Inuyasha says to him as he takes a slice of the pizza. There was a knock at the door Muso got up and answered the door and standing there was a woman with long blonde hair wearing a tight red devil suit "Hey there sexy boy are you the hubby to be?" She purrs.  
"No, no that would be him."Muso said as he lead the blonde in."Guys she's here." Muso said to them.  
Sesshoumaru looked at her, as did Naraku and Inuyasha. "Wow You're hot." Inuyasha said to her.  
"My name is Candy now which one of you is getting married?" she asked.  
"That would be me."Naraku said to her.  
Candy smiled and walked over to Naraku "Here put this in the player."She says to Muso handing him the cd. Muso took the cd and went over to the stereo and put it and pushed play. Candy began swaying her hips from side to side as the music played in the background she began taking her clothes off showing more of her tanned curvy body Candy wore a g string and a black lace bra Naraku's penis moved as he watched the stripper, Candy walked over to Naraku and straddled his lap Naraku licked his lips as she moved her body up and down over his, she then stood up and walked over to Sesshoumaru and turned her back to him Sesshoumaru placed his hands on her hips and stood up and grinded his groin against her plump bottom. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru wasn't married though, Sesshoumaru turned her around and moved his hands up to her full breasts.  
Sesshoumaru undid her bra and it fell to the floor. Muso blushed as he saw the large breasts. Naraku grabbed the remote and turned the music off. "You have to go now!" Naraku tells her and throws the clothes at her. Candy grabbed her clothes and put them on. "Naraku you're no fun." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
"Would you still be saying this if Sara just saw what. You were doing?" Naraku asked him as Candy put her clothes back on and left the house.

The men decided to play poker and drink beer it was 2:00 a.m. now and they were all sprawled out on the floor and sofa. Naraku had a half empty beer bottle in his hand as he looked at a passed out Muso and Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru was sitting in the chair across from Naraku.

"I am going to have one hell of a headache when the morning comes."Naraku says to Sesshoumaru.  
"You and me both, but better a headache than having Kagome angry at you." He tells him.  
Naraku nodded his head. "Yes and how about next week I come to your bar for a charity event?" Naraku asks him

"That will be acceptable."Sesshoumaru says to him "There are rooms if you want to sleep in one."Naraku says to him and stands up and walks out the living room and goes upstairs to his and Kagome's bedroom where he kicks off his shoes and pants and lays down on the bed  
The next morning Naraku wakes up with a headache he sees a figure in his bed and hugs the form."Mm Kagome you tease you came in and didn't wake me."He says as he squeezes the ass. The figure in the bed moved and lifted the sheet off their head Naraku waited to see a pair of beautiful eyes, he was greeted with golden eyes. "Sesshoumaru!" Naraku yelled and fell out the bed. Sesshoumaru winced at the sound of the voice "Will you shut up!" Sesshoumaru said as he sat up in the bed putting a hand to his forehead.

"Me what the hell are you doing in my bed?" Naraku asked him.  
Sesshoumaru looked around. "Fuck I must have some how crawled into your bed." Sesshoumaru says to him  
Naraku growled from the floor and stood up and grabbed his pants. "Are you wearing clothes under there?" Naraku asked him

Sesshoumaru lifted the sheet up and saw that he did have his boxers on. "I have boxers on."Sesshoumaru says to him.  
"How did you find my bedroom?" Naraku asked  
"I was looking for one of the spare bedrooms and tumbled into this room."Sesshoumaru says to him as he pulls the covers off his body and gets out the bed and looks around for his pants. Sesshoumaru grabs his pants and puts them on. "So Kagome isn't back yet?" Naraku asks him. "I don't know She's your fiancé you should know." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
Naraku nodded his head and picked up his cell and checked to see if he had any voice mail. , He sighed there was none. "I guess she must've stayed at Sango's last night."Naraku says.

Naraku went into the bathroom to shower, Sesshoumaru walked out the room to find a bathroom to get last night smell off of him as he walked down the hallway he saw Muso looking fresh as ever. "Morning Mr. Tashio you can use the shower down the hall your brother is in the other." Muso tells him and continues walking down the hall.

Sesshoumaru walked down the hall to the other guests' bathroom and turned the shower on he took his clothes off and stepped inside letting the water hit his body. Naraku washed his hair and Body and then turned the shower off and stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist and went over to the sink to brush his teeth when he was done he walked out the bathroom and back into his bedroom and put on a pair of black khaki pants and dark blue shirt, he put some cologne on and then walked out the bedroom and went down stairs to see the cook making breakfast.  
"Morning sir." He says to Naraku.  
"Morning Jack."Naraku says to him as he takes a seat at the kitchen table. Jack poured him a cup of coffee and placed it in front of him. "Thanks."Naraku tells him.

Muso came down. "Ooh breakfast."Muso says and sits down at the table across from Naraku. "Muso did Kagome call?" Naraku asks him  
"No, I haven't heard from her. I am sure that she will call you soon." Muso says with a smile.  
Naraku nodded his head as the breakfast was place on the table, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen and sat down as well. "Dig in gentlemen, and Sesshoumaru I have to call my agent and publicist so they can set things up."Naraku says to him.

"That is fine the more publicly the better." Sesshoumaru tells him as he takes a bite of his buttered toast. Inuyasha ate quietly when his cell phone rang he picked up the phone and answered it "Hello?" He said.

"Hey Inuyasha it's Rin." She says  
"Rin hey how did things go last night?" Inuyasha asked her  
Naraku's ears perked up hearing Rin's name. "Things went great we all crashed at Sara's we just got up actually."She says to him.  
"Well that's good, Is Kagome near the phone?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Yeah why?" Rin asked.  
"Put her on the phone. Naraku looks like a lost puppy without her." He says.  
Rin laughed and handed the phone to Kagome just as Inuyasha handed Naraku the phone. "Hello Naraku." Came Kagome's lovely voice.  
"Kagome hey, are you okay why didn't you call?" he asked her.  
"I knew you have a hangover and plus I was making plans for the wedding." Kagome says to him.  
"Oh Well we had fun the guys stayed over when will you be home?" Naraku asks.  
"In a few hours I am going to shower and eat first then I'll be home baby."Kagome tells him  
Naraku smiled, "Okay honey see you soon I love you." He says  
"Love you too bye."Kagome says and hangs up.  
"Thank you Inuyasha, and the girls are at your penthouse Sesshoumaru."Naraku tells him.  
"Ah well least you talked to her, so you won't have to be moping around." Sesshoumaru says to him. "So I was thinking after breakfast let's go for a quick hike."Naraku suggests.  
"We don't have a change of clothes." Inuyasha says.  
"I'll call in for some clothes for us." Sesshoumaru says to his brother as he takes out his cell and makes a few calls and then hangs up.  
"Okay clothes will be here shortly." Sesshoumaru tells them.

Kagome was now showering and the girls were sitting around laughing and talking. "So Kagome do you want kids?" Sango asks her.  
"I do but I like to wait at least three years Naraku has his career to deal with."Kagome tells them.  
"Yes but I am sure he put it on hold to start a family." Sango tells her.  
"I know but I still like to start my own company." Kagome tells her.  
Sara drank her juice. "Mm just give it time Kags, I never thought I get pregnant by Sesshoumaru let alone he want to be involved." She says.

"I know Let's just get through the wedding first with all of his friends." Kagome tells them.  
"Have you met his friends?" Rin asked her.  
"I met a few of them. They're nice."Kagome tells her.  
"I can't wait to get fitted for my dress."Rin says happily, "Yeah me too." Kagome tells her as she thinks about how she wants her wedding dress to look.

"Well I was thinking of a princess style dress for the ceremony and then a sexy clingy dress for the reception."Kagome tells them.  
"Ooh I like that, so how much is the wedding going to cost Naraku and my parents?" Rin asks.  
"Let's just say into the millions."Kagome tells her and crosses her leg over the other.  
"Anyway guys I better go, I need to get home call the caterer, the wedding planner and see how bad Naraku messed up the house." Kagome says to them and stands up. She kisses Sara on the cheek, then Sango, then Rin.

"See ya Kags!" they say as she walks out the penthouse.  
Kagome got in her car and drove back home when she got there no one was home but the cook and the house looked spotless.  
Kagome made her calls and sat on the sofa she saw something hanging out one of the cushions and picked it up her eyes widened when she saw that it was a bra."He's so dead!" she growled.

**A/N please leave a review I like to know how I am doing in this story all my stories actually and please check out my story lover's past and leave a review**

**Thanks Kags21  
**


	21. Chapter 21

Naraku was out on his hike with Sesshoumaru and the rest of the boys he had his cell on vibrate, It was hot today as the sun beamed down on them they all had water bottles and food for lunch. "So Naraku any advice for the rest of us?" Muso asks him.  
"Hmm I say when you find the one marry her."Naraku tells them.  
The men took a brake against some trees to get some shade. "Is that so, wouldn't it be just as good to live with them?" Sesshoumaru asks him.  
"Mm, I use to think that way but I never wanted to get married till I met Kagome and once I did, I knew she was the one, don't you feel that way about Sara?" Naraku asks him.  
Sesshoumaru sighs. "I love Sara but I just didn't think we needed a ring to prove that." Sesshoumaru tells him.

"Sess, it's not bad Kikyo and I have been married for three years now and I love it, I love that when I come home and she's and we can talk about our day, or we need someone to vent too." Inuyasha says to him.

"I'll think about but right now Sara and I are happy just knowing we're expecting a baby." Sesshoumaru tells them

"Yeah I can't wait to Kagome and I have our first baby."Naraku says to them.  
"You and baby don't match." Muso says to him  
Naraku turned his head and glared at Muso. "Is that so we'll Muso you will be on diaper duty when we do have one." Naraku tells him.

Muso glared at Naraku and then pouted. "You two really act like brothers more than boss and employee." Inuyasha says to the two.

Naraku and Muso looked at each other. "My mother says that as well."Naraku says to them.

"So the wedding is approaching fast, you have all the security worked out?" Inuyasha asks Naraku

"Yeah pretty much, the guests have been mailed their in, the invitations we have to get fitted for our final tux fitting and do a cake test, other than that everything else is fine." Naraku tells him

"I still can't believe that Kagome is getting married, she always said she would never get involved with an actor." Sesshoumaru says to Naraku.  
"Well, one time I did think that she and I were going to break up when she saw my ex kissing me, but I am glad that she decided to stay with me, so Sesshoumaru you have nothing to worry about Kagome will be taken care of always." Naraku tells him.

"I wasn't worried if you had hurt her, I would simply kill you." Sesshoumaru tells him with a smile on his face.  
Naraku pushed away from the tree."Let's get going before I kill Sesshoumaru." He tells them as they went back to hiking up the trail.

They were now on there way back after eating and talking some more. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha called for their ride and left to take some well deserved showers. Naraku and Muso walked back into his house with a bag over his back he walked into the living room and stopped when he saw Kagome. "Kagome!" he says happily not caring that he smells he goes over to her and hugs her.  
Kagome's nose twitched. "Naraku where have you been?" she asks him.  
Naraku pulls away from the hug and stands up. "I went on a hike with Sesshoumaru and them." He tells her.  
"Mhmm, well did you have fun last night?" Kagome asks him as she crosses one leg over the other.  
Muso looked at Naraku and then back at Kagome. "I am going to take a shower."Muso says to them.  
"Stay."Kagome tells him as she uncrosses her legs and stands up and walks over to Naraku and takes the bra from behind her back."Look familiar?" She asks him with her hands on her hips

"It's a bra?" Naraku said to her.  
"I know what it is, and it's not mine come from your little stripper?" Kagome asks.  
Naraku weighed his options and looked at Muso and then at Kagome. "Kagome yes there was a stripper here and she did well strip but she took that off in Sesshoumaru's lap not mine, she gave him, and Muso most of the lap dances." Naraku tells her.

"Did you look?" Kagome asked him.  
"Come on honey, you know no woman compares to you, I love you so much."Naraku tells her.  
Kagome looked at Naraku and dropped the bra to the floor."Go shower first both of you, did you eat?" she asks.

"We ate fruit mix, nothing really filling." Muso tells Kagome.  
"Okay I'll have the chef fix you boys something delish."Kagome said with a smile and winked at Naraku before going into the kitchen.

* * *

Naraku went up to the master bedroom and took his dusty clothes off and walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on grabbed his body wash and walked into the shower the hot water hit his body as he sudsed his body up the sponge going over his muscular toned stomach, he grabbed the shampoo and put it in his hair and massaged the shampoo through his locks. He rinsed his hair and body off and turned the shower off and stepped out of it and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and grabbed another and rubbed his hair and walked back into his bedroom and walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a light purple shirt, he then walked over to his dresser and pulled the drawer out and grabbed a pair of boxers and dropped his towel and put them on and then his jeans and shirts, he decided to let his hair air dry, he walked out the bedroom and came downstairs. The kitchen was filled with the aromas of steaks being grilled, a garden salad was being tossed and flat bread was being made.  
Naraku walked over to the table and sat down, Muso came down a few minutes later dressed in a baggy pair of jeans and a loose fitting shirt. "Smells good." He says as he sits down at the table as well.

Kagome walked over to the table and placed her hand on Naraku's shoulder. "Hey why don't you give everyone the rest of the day off and you and I go out for the night."She tells him. Naraku thought about that as the steak was brought over to the table along with steak sauce and ice tea for Naraku and Muso.  
"Are you sure you want to do this be bothered with those annoying people?" Naraku asks her.  
"Yes, I am sure, come on Naraku we can go to dinner or a club the wedding is basically set we don't have to do anything till Friday when we go taste the cake get the right flavors." She tells him.

"Hmm all right we can go out."Naraku says with a smile on his face and begins cutting his steak.  
Muso took out his planner and looked it over making sure Naraku's schedule was clear. "Well this is good I can go home and just relax." Muso says with a smile on his face.

"That eager to be away from me?" Naraku asked him.

"Yes I am and don't forget you have a fitting Monday for your final tux so be careful what you eat from now to Monday." Muso says to him.

Naraku glared as he bit into a piece of his steak, Kagome giggled, she knew what Muso was saying.  
"Are you calling me fat?" Naraku asks Muso.

"No of course not." Muso tells him as he drinks his ice tea, "So when are your parents flying in Naraku?" Kagome asks as she sits in the empty chair beside him

"Next week, they'll call ahead of time so that we can meet them at the airport." Naraku tells her.  
"I can't wait. I love Karina and Hiroshi." Kagome says with a smile on her face.  
"What about your parents dear?" Naraku said to her.

"I already called my mom, she'll be flying in from New York the week before the wedding, and as far as my dad and that child he calls a wife I'll call him, and then I have to get in touch with Souta." She says.

"Kagome it's about time I met your dad." Naraku says to her.  
"Fine, I'll call my dad and asks him if he can meet us tomorrow." She says to him.

"Thank you sweetie." Naraku says to her and kisses her on her lips and goes back to eating his meal. Muso finished his meal and wiped his mouth.  
"Okay well I am going to go you two have fun tonight." Muso tells them and gets up and puts his plate in the dishwasher.  
"Okay Muso have fun." Kagome tells him.  
"I will." Muso says to her and waves at Naraku and walks out the kitchen and then out the house and gets into his own car and drives off.

Later that night the staff had left to enjoy their night off, Kagome changed her clothes and put on a pair of black leather pants and a blue crop shirt, she thin put on some heels and let her hair be straight down her back, she walked out the bedroom and went downstairs where Naraku was already waiting. He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. "You look stunning." He says to her and takes her hand in his and walks out the house and out to his Jag, he opened the passengers' door for her. "Thank you."Kagome says to him and gets in, Naraku closes the door and walks around to the other side and gets in and starts the car up and drives out the driveway and heads to the club.  
"This is so nice fun to be just the two of us." Kagome tells him.

"Yes and then we can make love all night." He says as he takes his free hand and rubs his hand up her thigh.

Naraku pulls into the club parking lot and parks the car, he then gets out and comes around to Kagome's side and opens the door. Kagome gets out and they walk to the line the, bouncer let the two in without a question, they were lead to the V.I.P. section where they ordered wine. The seats were black cushioned seats

You could hear the music in the background, "You wanna dance?" Kagome asks Naraku.  
Janet Jackson's song. You want this, was playing.

_My girls  
Been goin round talkin  
They say that you been  
Watchin me boy  
I know  
By the way youre talkin  
That youre really tryin  
To get to me boy_

Kagome danced with Naraku rubbing her lower body against him, she placed her hands on his chest as they danced together, Naraku took his hands and placed it on her butt as they moved on the dance floor not knowing a photographer was watching them.

_Not anyone Ill just let in my heart  
You have to be hungry for me  
Girls may have been easy  
But you have to please me  
What makes me think that I can say this to you  
I know how bad you want this_

Kagome kissed Naraku hard on the lips her tongue going into his mouth, Naraku's own tongue entangled with her own he never seen Kagome this feisty, not that he was going to complain, his hand went up the back of her shirt.

_If you want my future then  
You better work it boy  
No it wont come easy no  
I know you want this  
By the time Im through with you  
Youll be beggin me for more_

_You want this_

_I know  
Your whole story  
Because youre fine and  
And you know it  
You think  
That you can have me  
Just listen closely  
No it aint so easy  
Every word  
Youve said I have heard before  
_  
_Girls may have been easy  
But you have to please me  
One thing Ive been told  
Nothin else compares  
To this lovin body_

"Naraku let's go I want to fuck you." She says to him.  
Naraku licked her neck and they two quickly left the club and ran to the car and got in. Naraku drove home as fast as he could, Naraku drove into the drive way and parked the car and he and Kagome stumbled into the house and tore each other's clothes off they made it to the living room. Kagome moaned out loud, Naraku captured her lips as their hot bodies clashed

_So you want my lovin no  
I know you want this_

_You want this  
Dont you  
You want this  
Say it_

_You want this  
You know its just true  
You want this  
You know it  
You want this  
You know its just true  
You want this  
You know it_

"Naraku let's go I want to fuck you ." She says to him.  
Naraku licked her neck and they two quickly left the club and ran to the car and got in. Naraku drove home as fast as he could, Naraku drove into the drive way and parked the car and he and Kagome stumbled into the house and tore each other's clothes off they made it to the living room. Kagome moaned out loud, Naraku captured her lips as their hot bodies clashed, Naraku didn't wait and slammed into Kagome, with his thick cock . Kagome and Naraku screamed out as he began moving in and out of her.

_You want this?  
You want this?  
Can you handle this?  
Well come here then_

_Early in the mornin  
(you want this)  
Late in the evenin  
(you want this)  
Just about around midnight  
(you want this)  
Cause you know Ill do you right baby  
(you want this)_

_Ooh whats my name boy?  
(you want this)  
Cuz you gotta say my name boy  
(you want this)  
Just a little bit louder now  
(you want this)  
Just a little bit softer now  
(you want this)  
I am...  
Nice and easy  
_

"Kagome!" He yelled out as his hands went to her creamy thighs, she wrapped her legs around his waist loving as he moved in and out of her. Naraku captured her lips tasting her sweet mouth, she tasted so good, Kagome moved her hands through his hair as she screamed from her own orgasm. Naraku kept pounding into her tight core till he cums inside of her.

Naraku rolled off of her the two panted as they caught their breath, Naraku pulled Kagome's body into his and kissed her on her neck. "I love you." He says to her.  
" I love you too." She says as his hands move over round full breasts.

Next Morning

The entertainment news was all a buzz with the pictures of Naraku and Kagome making out In the club. Muso was drinking his cup of coffee when he saw the pic, "Not my job this fall on Banks.' He says as he sits back enjoying his day off

Sesshoumaru and Sara saw it as well."He never learns does he?" He asks Sara.

In another part of the city Kagome's dad and Step mom saw the news, it was safe to say that Suikotsu Higurashi was not a happy father, he had short black hair and blue eyes he was tall with a nice built and in his early forties, Kagome's step mom Kia Higurashi had long blonde hair size D fake breasts, she had a tan she was 19 where Kagome was 24.  
"You really need to have a talk with her dear."Kia says to him. Kia didn't like her stepdaughter but so much.

"Don't worry I am going to have a long talk with her Suikotsu tells his wife and picks up his cell phone and calls Kagome.

Kagome was now in bed with Naraku she groaned when her cell rang she blindly picked it up."Hello?" she said

"Kagome Anne Higurashi we need to talk." Her dad says.  
Kagome's eyes opened."Dad!" she yelled

Song belongs to Janet Jackson

Please read and review and check out my profile to see Kags wedding dress


	22. Chapter 22

Kagome sat up in the bed she looked over her shoulder to see that Naraku was still asleep. "Daddy what's wrong?" she asked him.

Suikotsu sighed. "I turned on the TV and I see you and that actor making out on the dance floor, almost having sex!" Suikotsu yelled into the phone. Kagome cringed at the sound of her dad's voice.

"How did you find out?" she asked

"I was eating breakfast with your mother when the news came on." her dad tells her.

"She isn't my mother." Kagome said in a calm voice.

"Young lady I will not stand for your disgracing this family." Suikotsu says to her.

Kagome pulled the covers off of her, Naraku woke up when he felt the covers being pushed onto him. "Kagome what's wrong?" He asked her as he turned over onto his back.

Kagome glared at him, Naraku sighed. "Must be that time of the month." he grumbled as he sat up in the bed.

"Daddy I'll call you back." Kagome says to him and hangs up the phone and looks at Naraku.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Naraku asks her.

"That was my dad , somehow,someone saw us making out at the club last night and they aired it on the news and dad and my stepmother saw it this morning." Kagome tells him.

Naraku sighed. "Kagome I'll do damage control, have Bankotsu put out a statement that will stop the questions , but the real problem is your dad." Naraku says to her.

"I don't even know why I care what he thinks, he has his skinny model wife, why does he care?" Kagome asked him.

"You're his daughter honey, why don't you invite your dad and step mom over here for dinner?" Naraku says to her.

"I don't mind my dad it's her, she's younger than me and has him wrapped around her finger." Kagome says to him.

Naraku chuckled. "Stop acting like a child, be the mature one and call him back and invite them over for tonight." Naraku says to her.

"What about you, you're not mature you're always teasing poor Muso." Kagome points out

"That's different he's like the brother I never had, we fight but we make up, but you I can see it in your eyes you loathe your step mother." Naraku tells her.

"You don't know her Naraku, she hates me, she's a wanna be model."

Naraku got out the bed and stretched. "Alright come on take a shower with me."he says to her and walks to the bathroom and turns the shower on. Kagome sighed and stood up as well and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Kagome pulled her top off and dropped it to the floor, Naraku pulled Kagome into his embrace and kissed her on the lips before taking his pants off and walking into the shower. Kagome joined him and grabbed the soap and sponge and began washing Naraku's chest. Naraku took his hand and placed it on her breasts and squeezed them.

Kagome moaned as his large hands rubbed he breasts. "Naraku I love the feel of your hands." she tells him

Naraku leaned in and kissed Kagome on her neck. "I love you." he says

"I love you too." Kagome says to him as she moves the sponge to between his legs where she washed his cock.

Naraku thrusted his hips in her hand. "You're going to make me cum." he says to her as he closes his eyes. Kagome moved her hand up and down. Kagome licked her lips as her small hands continued to move up and down. Naraku gabbed hold of Kagome's hands making her drop the sponge, he pushed her against the shower wall and lifted her up sliding her down onto his now hard cock. Kagome wrapped her legs around Naraku's waist as he moved in and out of her.

"I love your big cock!" she screamed out as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Naraku grunted as his thick cock moved in and out of Kagome her heat surrounded him making Naraku more horny Kagome screamed as she had her orgasm. Naraku continued grinding up to her. "I'm cumming!" he says and cums inside of her.

Kagome rested her head on Naraku's shoulder as her, heartbeat came back down.

Naraku lowered Kagome back down and kissed her on her lips he then bent down and picked up the sponge and and soap and washed Kagome off and then himself after showering and brushing their teeth the two walked back into the bedroom with towels wrapped around themselves. Kagome walked over to the closet and took out a shirt and a pair of jeans she then walked over to the dresses and got her bra and panties. She dropped her towel and began to get dressed Naraku watched her looking at her curves as she dresses. Naraku walked over to the drawer and grabbed a pair of boxers and put them on. After Kagome was dressed she walked back over to the bed and s at down and picked up the phone and called her dad back.

"Hello?" Kia said when she picked up the phone.

"Hi Kia, it's Kagome can I speak to my dad?"

"Oh Kagome, how nice of you to call back, we w ere so disappointed to see you and your fiance on the TV like that."

"Yes well it happened, so can you put him on the phone?" Kagome asked her

Kia handed the phone to Suikotsu. "What is it Kagome?" her dad asks her.

"Dad I was wondering if you and Kia would like to come over for dinner tonight?" she asks. Suikotsu looked at Kira "What time?" her dad asks.

"8:00 pm." Kagome says to him and gives him the address.

"Alright we'll see you tonight, we'll bring some wine." Suikotsu tells her

"Okay daddy, see you soon." Kagome says and hangs up the phone. "There all done." Kagome says with a smile on her face.

Naraku was now dressed in a Grey shirt and jeans. "Good now come on I'll make you breakfast and then we can see what we have to make for dinner." Naraku tells her.

The two went downstairs and walked into the kitchen Naraku took out two bowls he then opened the fridge and got out the milk and a box of cereal and poured the milk into the bowls and then the cereal.

Kagome sat down at the counter and waited for her breakfast. "I thought you were going to make the usual." she says to him.

"Not today, Muso should be here soon so he can run some errands for me." Naraku says to her.

"Maybe I should get an assistant too." Kagome says to him.

"You want a assistant Kagome for what?" Naraku asks.

"Someone that can help me out with shopping and other girl things." she says

"Alright we'll look for one for you, but you could just use Muso." Naraku says to her.

"I feel wrong using him, he's so sweet." she says.

Naraku didn't say anything and finished his bowl of cereal just as he did, Muso walked into the house. "Hey you two, I saw it on the news this morning, I already called Banks, Naraku he'll be here soon." Muso tells him.

"Good, check the fridge and see what we have for dinner" Naraku says to him.

Muso nodded his head and walked over to the fridge and opened it he saw some vegetables, he then looked in the freezer. "You have some beef here, you can make a pot roast or grill it." Muso tells him and closes both doors.

"Take the meat out so it can defrost, Kagome's step mom and dad are coming over for dinner."Naraku tells him.

"Ah I see." Muso says to him and took the beef out and sat it in the sink. Muso then took the vegetables out of the fridge and sat them on the counter. "You want me to go to the bakery and get a dessert?" Muso asked.

"Yeah get a cake chocolate will be good."Naraku tells him.

"Yeah want everything to be good for my step mommy." Kagome says

Naraku smirked as he looked at his pouting fiance, he walked over to her and hugged her around the waist. "It's going to be okay baby, the more you talk about her the more I want to meet her." Naraku tells her.

"Yeah well once you'll meet her you'll see why I don't like Kia."

Muso grabbed his car keys and went back out the house to go to the bakery. While Muso was out Kagome and Naraku began to get things ready for the dinner, she chopped up the potatoes and carrots and got a pan to roast them in. While she was doing that Naraku got the bread out and grabbed the dishes, he wished he hadn't given the cook the day off now but it was too late and he wasn't going to call him back. When the meat was defrost it was seasoned and put in the oven along with the vegetables. While the food was cooking Kagome and Naraku went back upstairs to change clothes for dinner. Muso came back with the cake and took it into the kitchen he smelled the food cooking. "That smells good." he says.

The table was set and Naraku and Kagome were now waiting for her father and step mom to come, Muso left the dinner was coming to room temperature. The door bell rang and Kagome and Naraku went to the door , Kagome pulled her dress down and opened the door Kia wore a short black dress her breasts were up and perky, her long blonde hair was at her shoulders. "Kagome." she says with a smile and walks in, Suikotsu walked in behind her wearing a suit and tie. "Naraku nice to finally meet you." Suikotsu says to him.

Kagome closed the door "Hi daddy." Kagome says and hugs him. Suikotsu hugged her back.

"Naraku this is Kia and of course my daddy." Kagome tells him.

"Nice to meet you." Naraku says and shakes Suikotsu's hand and then Kia's .

Kia smiled and shook Naraku's hand. "So very nice to meet you." she says smiling up at him. "Nice to meet you too, pleas e come sit down dinner is ready." Naraku tells them and walks into the dinning room Kagome went into the kitchen and got the pot roast, Naraku pulled out the chair for Kia.

"You're so sweet." Kia says as s he sits down, Kaggy's other boyfriends were never polite like you, I am so glad she found you." she says.

"Well I love Kagome very much, I am glad we could meet since the wedding is almost here."Naraku tells them both.

Kagome came back out with the pot roast "Here we go." she says to them and sits down beside Naraku. "Kagome will your mother be coming out along with your brother?" Suikotsu asked her.

"Yes she's so happy she's only talked to Naraku over the phone." Kagome tells him

Kagome served the roast along with the vegetables, the salad and bred. Suikotsu poured the wine.

"Kagome should you be eating this with the wedding so close?" Kia asked as she cut her meat with the knife and fork.

Kagome glared up at her. "I'll fit in my dress." Kagome tells her and stabs the meat with her fork.

"We're having the rehearsal Monday we'd like it if you come." Naraku says to Suikotsu.

"I like that, Kagome I am happy for you, I just wish you would think before doing those type of things in the public eye." he tells her.

"Daddy if we had known someone was going to tape up we would have never did that." she says.

"I am happy for you baby do you need anything for the wedding?" her dad asks.

"Everything is taken care of but maybe you could keep Sesshoumaru and Naraku from killing each other that day." she tells him.

"You and Sesshoumaru don't get along?" Suikotsu asks Naraku.

"We get along better than we use to."Naraku tells him.

When dinner was over Suikotsu helped Kagome clean up leaving Naraku and Kia in the dinning room. "So is everything really okay?" her dad asked her.

"Yes I love Naraku, he's all I could ever want in a man and I am so glad you'll be here to give me away." she tells him.

Suikotsu hugged Kagome and kissed her atop her head.

**Please read and review 2 chapters left, I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas**

**Loves Kags21  
**


	23. Chapter 23

It was the night of the dinner rehearsal, Kagome was still in the bedroom getting dressed, Naraku walked out his closet with a tie in his hand. "You're not ready yet?" he asked her. Kagome looked at Naraku."It's easy for you, you won't be criticized for what you wear." she says to him.

Naraku walked over to Kagome. "Honey you're going to look good in anything you put on."Naraku tells her.

Kagome walked back over to the large walk in closet, she then grabbed a light blue strapless dress that came to her knees and put it on. Naraku walked over to Kagome and zipped up the dress for her, he then pushed Kagome's hair to the side and placed a necklace around her neck, it was a diamond necklace. "Now you're ready." Naraku says to Kagome and kisses her neck before stepping away from her. Kagome placed her hand on the necklace t was cool against her skin.

"You didn't have to you've given me so much already." she tells him.

"Honey I thought by now you know that I love to spoil you."Naraku tells her.

"I know you do but I don't want to be labeled as a gold digger." She says to him.

Naraku walked over to door and opened it. "Let me worry about that, you just worry about the wedding." Naraku tells her.

Kagome put her shoes on and walked over to Naraku and took his hand and the two walked out the bedroom and down the steps. "My parents we'll see them there, Muso is taking them." Naraku tells her.

"It will be nice to see them again." Kagome tells him as Naraku opens the front door and they walk out to his BMW, he opened the door for Kagome and waited for her to get in once in he closed the door and got in on the driver's side and got in,started the car and headed for the hotel where the party was being held.

* * *

Sesshoumaru arrived with Sara holding her hand. "Lot of people here." Sara says to him as she walks over to the table, Sesshoumaru pulled a chair out for her. Sara sat down rubbing her belly. "You okay?" Sesshoumaru asks her.

"Yeah I'm fine, sit down honey, she'll be here soon." Sara tells him.

"I am not worried about that, I am worried a bout her step mom causing a scene." he says.

"Yes Kia can be a pain." Sara says Tamki and Izayoi walk in.

Izayoi smiled and walked over to the two."Sara you look beautiful." she says to her and kisses her on the cheek..

"As do you." Sara says to her.

"It's finally here, Kagome will be getting married tomorrow." Izayoi says as she leans against Tamaki.

"Don't remind me." Sesshoumaru says to his mom.

"Son you promised to behave." Tamki says to him.

Sesshoumaru grunted as more people came into the room, Suikotsu and Kira arrived, as did Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kagome's mom arrived with Souta. Hiroshi and Karina came with Muso.

"Our baby is getting married Hiroshi!" Karina said with glee.

"Yes dear I know." he says to her.

"There's Kagome's mom, brother." Muso tells them and takes them over to meet.

Ms. Maya, this is Karina and Hiroshi Taro.

"Oh hello nice to meet you." Maya said with a smile and held her hand out to shake theirs.

"Nice to meet you." Karina says and hugs Maya. "Kagome is a lovely girl, I am proud to have her as my daughter in law." Karina tells her.

"Like wise Naraku is a sweetheart." Maya tells them.

"Really OUR Naraku?", Hiroshi asks her.

Karina smacked Hiroshi on his arm. "Stop that our baby is a sweet angel."Karin coos.

Muso couldn't help but laugh, Naraku an angel, that is funny." he says

Naraku and Kagome walked in on Muso laughing about him, he walked up to his faithful assistant and slapped him on the back of the head..

"What was that?" Naraku growled.

Muso turned around. "Sorry didn't see you there." Muso says to him.

Naraku pushed Muso out the way and walked over to his mom and dad, and Maya. Kagome walked over to Souta and hugged him. "I am so glad you could all come." Kagome says to them. Suikotsu and Kia, walked over to Kagome and them. "Maya, Souta so good to see you." he says to them.

"Hey dad." Souta says and walks over to his father and hugs him.

Maya glared at the whore that was her kids stepmother. "Kia." she says.

"Maya." Kia says with a smirk on her face. " So good to see you." she says

"Mom please not tonight." Kagome says to her.

"Yes please everyone have a seat so we can get this party started." Naraku tells them and kisses Kagome on the lips and lead her over to the table where the other guest were. "Hey Fluffy!" Kagome yelled and ran over to him and hugged him.

"Late to your own party." Sesshoumaru says to her.

"Well Ia m here now and I am so happy you could come I might need you to deal with Kira later." she says.

"I am not your guard dog that's what he is for." Sesshoumaru says looking at Naraku.

"I guard her body every night." Naraku says with a grin

Sesshoumaru growled and walked over to Naraku. "Listen you, you marrying her means you have to deal with me from now on." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"Yes I know that now will you sit down so we can eat, I'm starving." Naraku tells him.

Sesshoumaru glared at Naraku before sitting down beside Sara.

Kagome smiled and sat down beside Naraku. After everyone was seated, dinner was served.

Before dessert came Sango stood up. "I like to thank you all for coming here tonight as we celebrate the union of our friends Kagome and Naraku, I wish you two all the best." She says with a smile and raises her glass to Kagome and Naraku!" To Kagome and Naraku the guest say and raise their glasses and drank.

Sara rubbed her stomach."So you feeling okay?" Sara asks

"Yeah how are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asks her.

"I am good this little one is happy and tomorrow I get to put on a pretty dress." Sara tells him.

"You're going to look so beautiful." Sesshoumaru tells her and kisses Sara on her lips.

Kagome was happy that everyone was getting along, and tomorrow she was becoming Mrs. Taro.

"Where are you staying tonight Naraku?" his mother asked him.

Naraku looked at her. "I am staying home." Naraku tells her.

"No, no you can't, you aren't allowed to see Kagome before the wedding." Karina tells him.

"What type of nonsense is this?!" Naraku yelled.

Muso chuckled. "It's tradition boss you have to stay somewhere else tonight." he says.

Naraku narrows his eyes at them. "Find, Muso I will be straying with you tonight." Naraku tells him.

"What why me?!, there's Hiten, Banks." he whines.

"Stop whining it's only one night." Naraku tells him as he finishes his dinner.

"Dear why don't you stay with Naraku and Muso too?" Karina tells him.

"I am not getting married." Hiroshi says to her.

"I know dear but the house should just have females in it." Karina tells him.

"Fine." Hiroshi said.

"Sango your going to stay over right?" Kagome asks her.

"Of course!" Sango tells her.

"I'll stay at Dad's Souta tells them.

Suikotsu smiled at him, I'll be glad to have you there, we can talk about school." his dad tells him..

"Great so it's all decided." Karina says smiling at her son and husband.

When the party was over Kagome and Naraku said goodbye to their guests as the paparazzi showed up to take pictures with their blinding flashing lights from the cameras Naraku ushered Kagome and her mom over to his car, "Muso Follow me home !" Naraku tells him and gets in the driver's seat and starts the car and drives off.

"Is it like this all the time?"Maya asked.

"No sometimes it's worse."Kagome tells her mom as she runs a hand through her hair.

We have plenty of security for the wedding."Naraku assures her as he drives on home.

"That is good it be a shame for them to ruin such a beautiful event." Maya says to them.

"Trust me this is one event that they won't be ruining." Naraku tells her as he pulls up to the gates and punches the code in and waits for the gates to open, once opened Naraku drove in and pulled up to the garage the door, Kagome looked at the diamond on her hand as Naraku drove inside and closed the door. Maya got out the car.

Naraku and Kagome got out as well and lead Maya into the house. Maya walked into the kitchen seeing the stainless steel appliances and granite tops. "So mom what do you think?' Kagome asked her as Naraku went upstairs to get what he needed. "I love it Kagome I am so happy for you." Maya tells her.

"Yeah me too, when we first met, I never thought that it would go this far, but I fell hard for him mom, I love Naraku so much."Kagome gushes. "Would you like some tea before you turn in?" Kagome asks her.

"No sweetie just relax tomorrow is a big day for you."Maya tells her and kisses Kagome on her forehead.

Muso came into the house with Karina and Hiroshi."We're here." he calls.

"In the kitchen!" Kagome tells him.

Muso walked in with Karin and Hiroshi, everyone was sitting down when Naraku came back down the steps. "Alright I am ready to go."Naraku tells them as he walks into the kitchen and over to Kagome and kisses her on the lips.

Kagome hugged Naraku around the neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." Naraku tells her.

"Alright come on let's go" Muso says as he pats Naraku on the back.

Naraku glared at Muso and slapped his hand away."See you tomorrow, I'll call you." he says to Kagome.

"See you tomorrow baby." Kagome says and hugs him again.

* * *

Naraku grabbed Muso by the back of his collar and pulled him out the kitchen with his dad following behind him.. "You're so mean!" Muso yelled as they walked to his car.

"Shut up!" Naraku growled and got in the car, Hiroshi got in the back, leaving Muso to drive. Muso started the car up and headed back to his home. "I want you to know that my house isn't as big as his, Mr. Taro." Muso tells him.

"It's fine Muso." Hiroshi tells him

"Dad his home is fine, not as big as mine but it's good he has a pool in the back."Naraku tells him.

"Naraku be nice to Muso." his dad tells him as they drive , Muso smirked as he stopped at the red light.

"All kidding aside, you ready for marriage?" Muso asks him.

"Of course I am , I'm even taking a year off I want to start a family Kagome have a little one." he says with a smile.

Muso drove up to his 2 story home there was a lawn, The three got out the car and walked to the house, Muso put his key in and opened the door, and then turned the lights on. There was a leather couch in the living room a flat screen TV on the wall, The walls were painted a pale blue. If you're ready to go to sleep I can show you to the guest rooms."

Naraku walked over to the sofa and s at down. "I am not tired."Naraku tells him.

I remember when your mom and I got married, your grandfather was all over me." his dad said as he walked over to the sofa and sat down beside him. "He told me I was never going to amount to anything that any child we had would be a loser, but look at you, you're one of the biggest movie stars in the world and you've found the woman of your dreams." he says to Naraku.

Naraku smiled at his dad. "That means a lot coming from you dad."

.

Muso cleared his throat and looked at Father &Son. Naraku looked up at Muso and smiled at him. "What is it?" Naraku asks.

"I'm just happy for you." Muso tells him and hugs Naraku, catching him off guard.

"Muso, I am glad that you're happy." Naraku says as he pats him on the back, "Don't start crying."He says to him.

Muso nodded his head and let Naraku go. "I am not gong to cry, come on you need to sleep, can't have you late for your own wedding." he says.

"What about my tux?" Naraku asks.

"The wedding planner is going to have them at the hotel I already called her to see the time, it will be there at noon."

Naraku sighed and stood up. "You have the ring right?" Naraku asks him

"I do, I am your assistant it's my job to have things ready for you, so don't worry."

Naraku grabbed his bag, and went up the steps to the guest room, it was a full size bed with silver satin sheets, he sat down on the bed and removed his shoes and socks, then his pants he was going to take a hot shower before going to bed. After removing his clothes he walked into the adjoined bathroom and turned the shower on. He closed his eyes as the hot water hit his body.

Muso showed Hiroshi to his bedroom and where everything was before leaving, he then walked down to his own bedroom and went and took a quick shower before getting in the bed and setting the alarm since Naraku wasn't an easy one to wake.

* * *

Kagome, Sango, Maya and Karina were all in Kagome's bedroom chatting. "Kagome you need to get to sleep don't want to say I do with bags under your eyes." Sango says to her.

"I am going to bed Sango, and hush!" she says and throws a pillow at Sango.

"Hey I'm just saying you're marry a hot guy don't want to scare him away." she says.

"Please Naraku has seen me at my worst, he's seen me with my hair all over the place, he took care of me when I was sick, that time of the month, bags wouldn't chase him away." Kagome tells her.

"Damn girl you let him see you like that?" Sango asks.

"Yep." she says with a grin.

"Come on girls let's get to bed." Karina says and climbs off the bed and kisses Kagome on her cheek.

"Night Sweetie." Maya says and kisses Kagome and gets off the bed as well.

"Night everyone." Kagome says as Sango was the last to leave the bedroom. Kagome pulled the covers up and set her alarm and went to bed.

**Next chapter is last, Please read and review**


	24. Chapter 24

It was the morning of the wedding, the sun was shining bright the skies were clear,Maya and Karina were already up and downstairs making breakfast for everyone. "After they get married , we're going to have to pester them to have babies." Karina says to Maya.  
"I know and what cute babies they will be too." Maya says with a smile.  
Sango came down stairs in a pair of shorts and a tank top her hair up in a ponytail." Good morning." she says and covers her mouth when she yawns, and takes a seat at the kitchen table.  
"Morning dear is Kagome awake yet?" Maya asks.  
"Hmm, I don't know." Sango says to her.  
"Well one of us should go back up there and wake her up." Karina says.  
"I'll go." Sango says to her, and gets back up and goes up the steps and to Kagome and Naraku's bedroom. She opened the door and walked into the bedroom and quietly walked over to the bed. She looked down seeing Kagome snoring away.

Sango smirked and pounced on the bed waking Kagome up. Kagome's eyes flew open. "What the hell Sango!" Kagome screamed.  
"Wake up it's your wedding day!" she says smiling down at her.  
Kagome glared at her best friend as she rubbed the sleep out her eyes, Sango got off of Kagome and sat down on the bed.  
"What time is it?" Kagome asks her.  
"It's 9 am, come on your mom and Karina are making breakfast, Rin and Sara will be here soon." Sango reminds her.

Kagome nodded her head and pulled the covers back. "This is the first time that Naraku and I are not in the same house."  
"I know but just think this afternoon you'll become Mrs. Taro." Sango says and gets off the bed.  
Kagome smiled and got out the bed. "I know, okay I am going to take a shower I'll meet you downstairs." Kagome says to her.  
"Okay." Sango says and walks out the bedroom.  
Kagome walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, she turned the shower on letting the water get hot as she took her nightgown off, she walked into the shower letting the water hit her body as she grabbed her body wash and poured it on her sponge and began washing up, the designer and make up artist as well as the hairdresser would be there soon to help her look perfect for the wedding. After she was done with her shower and brushed her teeth, she toweled off, and blow dried her hair before walking back into the bedroom and putting on her panties and bra, and then her satin blue robe, she then put on her fuzzy slippers and walked out the bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning." she says to everyone as she takes a seat at the table.  
"Morning Kagome did you have a good sleep?" Karina asked her.

"Yes I did." she says.  
"Well good we have some eggs and sausage or would you rather have fruit?" her mom asked her.  
"I guess , I better have some fruit ." Kagome tells her as she puts her hands through her hair.  
Maya nodded her head and fixed Kagome a bowl of some black berries, strawberries she walked over to Kagome and handed her the bowl along with a fork. Sango got up and fixed herself a plate of eggs and sausage and a glass of orange juice, and then she sat back down. "So what time will the designer and stylist be here?" Maya asked .  
"In a few hours, I hope Rin and Sara get here soon." Kagome says to them.

"I think they will, we've been waiting for this since you said you told us you were getting married." Sango says with a smile.

Kagome smiled back at her as she finished her breakfast, the doorbell rang. Sango stood up and wiped her mouth and walked out the kitchen and to the front door and opened it. "Sara, Rin come in did you eat yet?" she asks  
"Yeah we ate , Sess and Inu were headed to Muso's home when we left." Rin says to her.  
Okay well Kags is in the kitchen." Sango tells them and walks back into the kitchen.  
"Hello everyone." Sara and Rin say to them.  
"Hello girls would you like some breakfast?" Maya asks them.  
"No thank you we ate already." Rin tells them.  
Sara walked over to the table and sat down. "You ready honey?" Sara asks.  
"Yeah I hope Naraku is up and getting ready." Kagome tells her.  
"Trust me honey with Muso being there he's most likely waking him up now." Karina says to her.  
Kagome smiled and looked at her engagement ring she would be married in 6 hours."Well I have my bag packed for the honeymoon." Kagome tells them.  
"Where are you two going?" Rin asked her  
"He hasn't told me, just that it's going to be warm." Kagome tells her.  
"You're not going to leave the bed much anyway." Kagome mom tells her.  
"Mother!" Kagome said as her face turned red.

"Honey it's true don't be embarrassed." Maya says to her.

Kagome stood up and took her plate over to the dishwasher and put it in and closed it, "Sara I wanted to be here when the baby was born." Kagome tells her.  
"Kags it's okay. I just want this baby out of me though Sess is more sweeter than he has been in a long time." she says.  
"Well that's good to hear, we'll be gone for two weeks."Kagome says.  
Rin drank her tea as they waited for the hair stylist and the dresses to arrive.

There was a knock at the door, Sango answered it and let the stylist in along with Ayame, who had designed the dresses. "Kags there here." Sango tells her. Kagome walked out the kitchen to see Ayame with her helpers and the stylist.  
"Kagome are you ready, you know Naraku will have my head if everything's not perfect." she says.  
"I'm ready, why don't you get started on my mom and Naraku's mom and the bride maids." she tells the stylist and Ayame as Rin, Sara, Karina and Maya came out.

The stylist went to work on Maya first, then Karina. Sara rubbed her stomach as she was fitted into her dress, and then her hair was done along with make up, Rin was next then Sango, they helped Karin and Maya into their dresses as Kagome was taken care of now.

Kagome's hair was curled into loose ringlets, her lips were painted red as she stood up the bathrobe was taken off she was wearing her panties bra, the dress was unzipped and Kagome stepped into it, Ayame pulled the dress up and zipped it back up it was long and flowing with a white rose decoration on the side with white beading on it. Ayame then pulled Kagome's hair off her shoulders so it flowed down her back. Ayame then opened a small velvet bag and pulled out a pair of diamond earrings and placed them in Kagome's ears. "These are a gift from Naraku." she tells Kagome.  
"He thought of everything." Kagome says with a smile.

Kagome stepped into her open toe shoes, Kagome walked over to the mirror and looked at herself, Maya walked over to Kagome and stood behind her."You look beautiful, I've waited for this day." she tells her.  
Kagome smiled at her, "Mom I am so happy , I am in love for the first time." she says.

"Kagome you look so beautiful." Sango tells her the brides maids were wearing a pale blue strapless dress Kagome smiled at Sango. "You all look beautiful."She says to the girls.

The limo pulled up , the driver stepped out and waked up to the door and rang the bell. Karina opened the door for him."Girls time to go the driver is here." She tells them.  
Ayame and the stylist walked out the house, next was Sango, Maya, Karina, Sara Rin, Kagome was last she made sure the security system was on and locked the door. The diver helped each of them into the limo.

Kagome sat back in the limo once she was inside, she looked at her hand, seeing the diamond shine.  
Naraku, Muso, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Souta, Hiroshi, arrived at the church, they were dressed in black suits and blue ties. The church was large enough to accommodate over 300 people. The archway was decorated with red roses a red carpet was laid down in the middle of the church for Kagome to walk on.

"This is it Naraku you're going to be off the market." Muso tells him.  
"I know that and I am glad to be, I love Kagome very much if she would had let me we would've eloped."  
"Well I am glad she didn't." Hiroshi says to his son.  
The pastor came out to greet them and have a word with Naraku about the ceremony as the guests started to come in.

The limo pulled up to the church the guards came out to get Kagome and her bridal party safely into the church when the paparazzi showed up, once inside Kagome and the others were led in the back of the church to wait for the wedding to begin. Rin helped Kagome put her veil on it was a long white train. The music started and Sara, Rin, and Sango walked out the room, Sara was partner with Sesshoumaru, Rin with Souta which made her blush and both her brothers frown, Sango was with Muso as they waited for Karina and Hiroshi to walk down the aisle first, followed by Maya who was escorted by one of the ushers. Bankotsu and Hiten were sitting in their seat as they watched their friend and boss taking the big leap.  
Kia was already sitting down as she watched the bridesmaids come down, violins began to play when it was Kagome's turn as everyone stood up and looked to her Naraku turned his head and smiled as his bride came down the aisle with her dad.

"You look beautiful. Suikotsu whispered to her.  
"I love you daddy." she says to him as they walked down when they came to the front of the church Kagome looked at Naraku and then her father.  
"Who gives her away?" the preacher asked.

"I do." Suikotsu says to him and lifts the veil and kisses her on her cheek and puts the veil back down to cover her face. Suikotsu sat down in between his ex wife and new wife they watched along with everyone as the two said their vows. Naraku lifted Kagome's veil up and kissed her on the lips sealing the marriage.  
The two walked down the aisle followed by the wedding party, the door to the limo was opened and they climbed in and headed to the reception at the hotel.  
"We're married!" Kagome said with a big smile on her face as she kissed Naraku on his lips again.  
The hall in the hotel had roses strung up in the ceiling, there was a band on the table was a 10 tier chocolate cake with a dark frosting after everyone was announced they w ere served Asparagus with beef and red wine, halfway thorugh dinner Naraku and Kagome had their first dance as a married couple

_Well I know that I have only ever held your hand  
But just one touch is more than enough to understand  
There's a master plan  
And although I know I don't believe in destiny  
Maybe it found me  
Now my world is filled with so many things  
But nothing compares to the touch of your skin  
There's a symphony  
And a melody that plays whenever you're around  
I think I've been found_

Hiroshi and Karina watched on form their seat happy for the two how long had they wanted to see Naraku happy and settled down. Maya smiled as she watched Kagome only wanting the best for her.  
Sara took Sesshoumaru's hand in hers ."Let's dance." she says to him as others were getting up to dance now Sesshoumaru stood up and took Sara's hand and led her to the dance floor holding her close to him,as much as he could anyway

_I can see the sun  
And I can feel the rain  
I can hear the wind call your name  
I can feel your love  
But there's one thing I can't do  
I can't ever get enough of you_

Kagome laughed as Naraku twirled her around. "Those dancing lessons paid off." she says to him. Naraku smiled at Kagome as he pulled her back to him , his hand moving up her back.

_Now I know that in the past I've been much too keen  
But your eyes are the kindest that I've ever seen  
I guess there are some things you just know  
There's a voice inside telling me to hold on  
And never let you go  
There's a tune that plays  
It's a sacred sound  
It's a symphony I hear whenever you're around  
Now my world is filled  
With a whisper of love and a promise of tomorrow_

_I can see the sun  
And I can feel the rain  
I can hear the wind call your name  
I can feel your love  
But there's one thing I can't do  
I can't ever get enough of you_

They left the party 3 hours later and were driven to the airport where they climbed on Naraku's private jet and were taken to their honeymoon.

_When we make love I lose track of time  
I can't count all the colors I see in your eyes  
And while your heart beats in mine, it's true  
I can't ever get enough of you_

_Now my world is filled with so many things  
But nothing compares to the touch of your skin  
There's a symphony  
And a melody that plays whenever you're around  
I think I've been found_

_I can see the sun  
And I can feel the rain  
I can hear the wind call your name  
I can feel your love  
But there's one thing I can't do  
I can't ever get enough of you_

_I can see the sun  
And I can feel the rain  
I can hear the wind call your name  
I can feel your love  
But there's one thing I can't do  
I can't ever get enough of you_

DARREN HAYES I Can't Ever Get Enough Of You

Epilogue

It was three months later Sara and Sesshoumaru had welcomed their baby boy Soran into the world he had black hair and dark eyes, he looked like a mini Sesshoumaru, Kagome had opened her own designer company she named it Miko, Sango quit working for Kikyo and she and Kagome were partners. There were still no babies but Kagome and Naraku were happy as promised he was taking a year off from work far as acting anyway, he was directing and producing his first movie, which gave poor Muso barely anytime for freedom.  
Rin was now dating Souta who decided to move to L.A. Where he and Rin got a apartment together much to her father's threats.

**Thank you for reading this story and being patient with me**

**loves Kags21**


End file.
